Betrayed Heart
by dreamflyer333
Summary: Come read this compelling story about what happens to the two main characters of Avatar, Zuko and Katara, and everyone around them AFTER the peaceful ending. When they start questioning everything they had first believed...and a new enemy approaches.
1. Prologue: Turning Point

**Betrayed Heart ~ A Zutara/Avatar Fanfiction by Crista C.**

**_Prologue:_**

Her fingertips gently swayed just above the water's surface. It was cold...but she didn't seem to notice.

The wind blew her wavy brown hair across her face and she blinked...but she still didn't seem to notice.

Everything around her was moving and living but inside she was just dead. Outside she put out a calm happy facade but in her heart she felt anything but. The worst part was she knew what she had to do...but did she have the courage to do it? It seemed easier now to face an army of Fire Nation soldiers.

She had always known what to do in dangers like those but now that world proclaimed peace there was nothing left to fight for...except for the most important thing she needed.

She thought she needed to avenge her mother's cruel death, she thought she needed to help end that war and she thought she needed to hate the scarred Prince of the Fire Nation. But now she questioned if that burning desire that she felt was hate anymore...what if it was something else?

There was only one way to find out.

She sighed heavily and slowly stood. Looking toward the distance she saw the sun starting to set. She had to hurry. Turning around she now ran past the garden and Fire Lilies, the short train of her crimson dress flowing like silk. She turned and ran and turned again until she was in front of the broad red doors that would lead her to where she wanted to be. She knew that now. But there were too many things time had shown to the contrary. Too many things she couldn't explain or deny that happened but all she knew is what she felt. And what she felt was love...but for whom?

The guards let her through easily and as her shaky, olive toned hand reached out for the golden doorknob...she froze. It was like someone had paralyzed her bones in place.

"Katara." The voice pleaded painfully, "Don't do this Katara."


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

_**Chapter 1 ~ Hidden Feelings**_

_A year ago..._

"You're so beautiful." Aang smiled from ear to ear as he saw Katara dressed in the new outfit he had gotten her. Katara touched the arrow lightly on his head and softly smiled.

"Thanks Aang, you really shouldn't have."

"Of course I should! What else were you going to where to tonight's ball?"

Aang did a small goofy laugh and Katara would have laughed a little too, but for a different reason then Aang was laughing. She just found it so funny sometimes how he was supposed to be a wise old Avatar yet how much like a child Aang could act most of the time. The contrast was comical and cute but she didn't find it so cute today...today it was tiring.

"You know I have almost a whole room full of dresses so it's not like I didn't have options..."

"Stop worrying Katara! You'll be the most beautiful girl in the ball."

With that Aang curled his arm around her hip and swiftly kissed her. Katara didn't back away from the kiss but she didn't encourage it either. She just stood there and smiled a little so Aang wouldn't get his feelings hurt. His eyes twinkled at her before he left the room. When he was gone Katara sighed and turned back to the view in the mirror and sighed again.

She didn't want to say anything but she much would have wanted to wear one of her old dresses.

_Poor Aang... _She shook her head at the reflection.

"What's wrong Sugar Queen?"

Suddenly Katara turned at the voice and saw Toph leaning casually on the doorway, as if she had been there all this time. Katara blushed and was glad Toph couldn't see her. She didn't like admitting the blind Earth bender could sneak up behind her without her noticing.

"Nothings wrong Toph, why..."

"Don't lie to me Sugar Queen, you know I have a built in lie-detector. Now what did Twinkle Toes do this time?"

Katara glanced one more time at her reflection and finally decided to talk. After all, Toph was a girl, somewhere under that tough tomboy facade...

"Nothing, he just...bought me a dress to wear tonight."

"So? What's so bad about that?"

Katara cringed away from the mirror and faced the Earth bender while saying in a fast breath,

"Aang has absolutely _no_ taste in clothes!"

Toph snorted comically as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then don't wear it."

Katara rolled her bright blue eyes, "It's not that easy Toph. It'll hurt his feelings...but tonight's ball is going to be so important and I don't want everyone to see me in _this_."

Katara held out the orange ruffle on the edge of the bright yellow and red dress. She felt and looked like a fruit bowl. Momo came through the door and jumped on her shoulder and started to try to nibble the ruffles, proving Katara's instinct.

"Is it really that bad?"

Katara's eyes tilted toward Momo...still nibbling. "Yeah."  
"Well then," Toph pushed herself off the door frame, with her arms still crossed across her chest, "fix it." Katara looked at the girl as if she was insane. Toph figured the expression and continued,

"I don't know how this sort of stuff work but aren't you like an expert at fixing girly things? What do they call that...a makeover? Yeah, I remember something from the last time you did that."

Katara's frown melted and she smiled widely at the memory, "Oh Toph, you remembered!"

"Of course I do." Toph did a mocking smile, "It was the one of the worst days of my life."

Katara laughed and she was grateful Toph could make her feel better. Lately she had a hard time truly laughing. Then the memories started sinking in. Katara turned toward the window in the room and her happy gaze slowly grew distant. "Those days seem so long ago doesn't it?"

Toph frowned at Katara's tone. "What do you mean by that?"

Katara looked down and gently patted Momo's head until he leaped out of her arms and into Toph's.

She swiftly turned back to the mirror again and shrugged, "Nothing. If I'm going to wear this I have to start doing some _major_ makeovers." She side-ways glanced at Toph back in her old Earth Nation outfit,

"What about you? What are you going to wear?"

Toph scowled at her, "Are you serious? Why does everyone want me to wear a _dress_?! Circus Freak is trying but she'll be lucky if I go with shoes."

Katara laughed but Toph kept frowning knowingly. No one could fool Toph. Katara noticed the reaction and immediately tried to get away. "Ok, well I'll be seeing you Toph. Bye!"

Katara rushed past her and Toph's blind gaze followed her direction but she didn't say anything. She just patted Momo sadly and shook her head.

"Well aren't we the handsome Fire Lord."

Zuko jumped slightly under Mai's gloved hands as they went over his muscular middle section in a backwards hug. Zuko tried to suppress the pain as Mai's fingers passed by his wound, she noticed though and quickly dropped her hands.

"Sorry."

"No, don't worry." Zuko turned around and faced Mai with understanding and she smiled silently, staring into his golden eyes. Finally, Zuko broke the gaze and turned back into the mirror he was looking at. The robes of silky red layered with a more fitted middle section suited him perfectly, though the tiny Fire Lord crown still lay heavy on his head. He wished he could do something about his hair, put it down like it used to be, but this was the Fire Nation tradition and he couldn't change the _whole_ wardrobe centuries that his Nation brought up in a few short months.

"Why are you worrying?" Mai suddenly asked and Zuko looked at her again,

"How do you know I'm worrying?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Cause I _always_ know when your worried Zuko. Now, tell me."

Zuko turned his head and sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to say to all the leaders." He lied.

Mai shrugged carelessly, "Is that all? Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do."

She turned his head toward her, and softly kissed his lips. Zuko smiled but his eyes were off.

Mai held back a frustrated sigh. "So, I'll see you later then. I have to go get fitted for my dress."

Zuko nodded and Mai turned around and left. When she was gone he went to his redwood desk

and grabbed a blank scroll and pen but after sitting there staring at the page for five minutes he

threw the pen away and angrily set down the crown on his head. His hair immediately fell over the bald parts of his scull and he felt slightly better but no less agitated.

He hated having to lie to Mai but it wasn't that he couldn't talk to her as much as he knew she wouldn't understand. She may always know how he was feeling but never helped him get through it.

It's true, he wondered what he was going to say the major Nation leaders in tonight's ball but that wasn't his major concern. Not knowing where his mother was still bothered him more than he would admit.

His mother was the only person in his family, other but his uncle of course, who was actually sane.

He loved her and wanted to find out why she couldn't be with him through all these years. And there was that other _small_ problem of his father and sister...he couldn't keep them locked up forever, could he? But there was more than that, that was truly bothering him...more than he could even explain to himself at the moment. Someone at the door saved him from further thinking.

He sighed and quickly lifted up his hair again before opening the doors. One of his servants bowed low and presented him with a rolled up scroll.

"A message for you my Lord."

Zuko grabbed the scroll and nodded at the servant. "Thank you." He bowed again before leaving.

Zuko closed the door and opened the scroll with slightly shaky hands. He didn't even bother to ask who it was from if the servant already didn't say. Anonymous letters usually didn't hold good messages.

Zuko read quickly and slowly his face turned grim. He stood staring at the distinctively formed characters before realizing he had to do something...fast.

Letting the piece of parchment fall from his hands, in a daze, he hurriedly put on his old black cloak and looked out the window before leaving into the approaching night.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ball

_**Chapter 2 ~ The Ball **_

Time flew by and before Katara knew it, it was time to go to the ball. She couldn't do anything more.

If Aang was upset with her well...she didn't know what she was going to do about that but she hoped he wouldn't be upset with her. The dress was so changed that the previous, bright fruit bowl dress changed into a classy, 1-shoulder dark orange shade with the amount of ruffles cut down to a minimum necessary around the dresses edge. Katara was satisfied this time when she looked into the mirror and added her mother's necklace. She didn't care if it didn't match with the dress, she felt she needed it with her tonight.

Aang walked into the room wearing his Air Nomad robes that matched him excellently, since he didn't need to hide who he was anymore. The wide smile he wore suddenly faded when he saw Katara.

She tried to pretend to not read his expression.

"Hi Aang, you look great! I'm ready to go when you are."

Aang opened his mouth with slow exaggeration, Katara thought. He finally spoke up,

"Your...dress."

"Yes, I decided to just make a few little changes. Y-you like it?"

Aang looked at her from head to toe and smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, it's great."

He was lying. Katara could see that she had plainly disappointed him but there was nothing she could do about it now.

With a sigh she picked up her train a little and followed Aang out the door and into a light red carriage the Fire Lord had provided. Katara smiled a little, still not getting used to referring to Zuko has _Fire Lord_...she had just accepted him as a friend. From friend to Fire Lord seemed a big jump that even Zuko wasn't getting use to but she knew if anyone could take the crown and try to bring his Nation to the way it was before, Zuko could. It felt odd thinking of Zuko while she was with Aang but she knew the Avatar considered Zuko a friend, even sooner than anyone else had. Certainly much sooner than _she_ had. But she doubted Aang thought of him as she did.

The carriage arrived at the tall Fire Nation palace, where the ball was being held. Already lamps along the stair-way were lighted and a line forming to enter. A servant helped them out and rode away.

Aang held out his arm in a loop and Katara put her arm through it and Aang's eyes twinkled happily again, seeming to have already put behind him the dress incident. Katara smiled gratefully.

They went up the steps and after giving their names to the guard they entered and Katara's eyes widened in amazement. The whole room was lighted with hundreds of lanterns and candles, countless tables were set on each side of the wide room, shining with brilliant silverware and red/white clothed tables. On each table there were a bunch of Fire Lilies, the Fire Nation's national flower, in thin crystal jars. The smooth wooden floor was clear in the center where the dancing would be, the ceiling was endless, and the band was far to the back the room where soft classical music was playing in the background as groups started to gather.

Katara saw throughout scattered places, her brother and Suki. Sokka already, of course, devouring everything on the buffet table while Suki shook her head and laughed good-naturally at her goofy boyfriend. Katara admired the girl's sense of humor. While on the other side stood Ty Lee and random girls from the Kyushu Warriors who were talking and giggling vigorously over something. Katara wondered where Toph had disappeared, lately Ty Lee had found it upon herself to try to persuade Toph into their "group" but Toph would have no part of it. She and the overly-active girl usually ended up fighting but Ty Lee, always the first to forgive, would bring Toph around who objected throughly but stayed. Katara figured Toph found something interesting about Ty Lee that despite annoying her most of the time, also entertained her.

Finally she saw the Earth bender leaning against the wall wearing a soft pink strapless dress that reached her knees. Her arms were crossed and she wore an angry expression as she tapped her covered feet impatiently. Katara held back a giggle; Obviously the dress wasn't Toph's idea.

As Katara turned her head her eyes instantly focused on Zuko, standing perfectly straight in the far back of the room, looking very regal and handsome in his Fire Lord robes. Mai was hanging on his arm looking very stunning in her red and white silky kimono as well. She noticed Zuko looked particularly worried about something, his smile seemed forced and he was looking around too much. When they met each other's gaze a real smile crossed Zuko's lips and Katara playfully waved.

Zuko and Mai made their way across the long ballroom while Katara and Aang walked along as well, they met near the middle.

"Katara, Aang I'm so glad you could make it!" Zuko's smile never faded now, and Mai simply nodded her greeting. Katara looked over Zuko's girlfriend. She somehow didn't have a good feeling every time she was around Mai, she suspected it was because she was used to Mai being Azula's loyal companion. That obviously wasn't the case now but she still felt like she couldn't trust her, but she didn't feel that way about Ty Lee...

"We're really happy to be here Zuko!" Aang smiled just as wide, Katara nodded with a sly look in her eyes,

"Yes, it was so kind for you to invite us Fire _Lord_ Zuko."

Aang turned to look at her with confusion, Mai gave her a sharp glance, and Zuko's golden eyes twinkled into Katara's sapphire.

"My honor, _Miss_ Katara."

Zuko turned his gaze and dropped it suddenly and turned solemn again. Katara looked around the room but didn't see anything out of the usual...

"Uh, excuse me I have to speak to one of the generals." Without looking at Katara again he turned around and started walking back and Mai was following close behind until Zuko paused and put a hand on her arm to stop her,

"I need to talk alone."

Mai's brow furrowed. "Zuko what's going? What are you not telling me?"

Zuko looked at her in surprise but he shook his head and tried to hurry. "Look, I'll tell you later."

"Zuko..."

"Just trust me Mai!" Zuko rushed off and soon blended into the crowd. Leaving Mai hanging with the one word she dreaded to hear the most.

Zuko stood on the lone balcony, listening, waiting...at every little sound his heart wanted to leap from his chest and his limbs automatically wanted to punch. He didn't remember feeling this nervous before even meeting his father! But this stranger was someone he didn't know and maybe he feared the unknown more than anything. Well, that was about to change...

"Prince Zuko. Or should I say Fire Lord? Yes, I honestly never thought I would see _this _day coming."

Zuko sharply turned his head but only saw a tall, lean yet muscular young man. He was so young Zuko thought he might be younger than _he_ was. But he couldn't completely tell since the stranger's face was mostly shaded by his large dark hood.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked coldly. He didn't have time for this. He could be doing and worrying about so many more important things than this, but then again the danger this boy held was probably the most important thing to handle now.

"You know what I want." His voice turned equally as cold only it had a slight crazed edge to it. As if he was going to do something drastic at the slightest call...

Zuko heard himself take a deep breath, "I can't do that. We can arrange a compromise..."

"I don't do compromises."

Zuko stared at the shadowed face in angry awe. "You know I can have you arrested and put into the same cell as my _father_ right now!"

The stranger lifted his face enough for the light to touch his evilly smiling lips. "And you know I can have _her_ captured and tortured right now."

He rose an eyebrow in slight confusion, "Her?"

The man tilted his head to the side, back inside the ballroom and clear in the middle of the room Zuko saw the only girl standing there at the moment...and his heart sank. This was unexpected.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know that...oops, my mistake."

Zuko's eyes now burned with hatred and gazed at the ever smiling face. He tore his fingers into his knuckles and breathed heavily again. He needed time to think of a plan, to think of _something_...but all he needed right now was time.

"You don't take compromises? Well how about deals."

The stranger's smile turned into a straight thin line, "I'm listening."

"I'll give you what you want if you don't touch her and wait 3 weeks."

"One."

"Two."

"One and a half."

Zuko stared at the shadowed face again. Was this some sort of game to him?

The man started smiling again, "Alright, 2. But if you don't give me exactly what I want the deals off. You understand me?"

Zuko set his jaw so hard he felt a sharp headache coming. "Crystal."

"Then I'll be seeing you soon, my Lord."

With a mocking bow the stranger exits without the detection of anyone. Zuko stands staring at where he had stood...within inches of reach. He felt the burning urge to go after him himself and put a mark on that sickening smirk of his but he knew if he did that she would suffer...and he couldn't stand her suffering. Anything would be better than that.

He took yet another breath, feeling he was quickly running out of those. He turned, and tried to casually continue on as if nothing had happened.

But inside...his heart was still widely beating.


	4. Chapter 3: Paranoid Questions

_A/N: Thank you to watercrab & lalaland81985 for reporting my story and special thanks to Miracleboy5200 for being the first to comment on my story and fave me and the story! That means so much that this chapter is dedicated to him and Makosharkman for telling me about this awesome website! Thanks guys! Please comment some more to continue my inspiration. =)_

_Oh, and just in case...I do NOT own the show or it's honored characters, the creators do. We got that? Ok, let's rock 'n roll. =D _

_**Chapter 4 ~ Paranoid Questions**_

Katara was serving herself at the buffet table, looking around at the wide range of food, she wasn't really sure where to begin. Aang was off talking to Sokka, Suki joined the Kyushu Warriors in their chatter, and Toph was still brooding over her outfit but this time a boy had dared approach and was trying to start conversation. Katara considered him brave. She had also seen Mai in a corner at one point but then when she looked again she was gone. And of course, Katara was worrying over Zuko's sudden disappearance. As suddenly as he disappeared, Zuko reappeared before her very eyes. His smile was inviting as he handed her a glass of punch.  
She took the glass and bowed her head, "Thank you Lord Zuko."

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes, "Please Katara, stop calling me that."

She took a sip of the punch and shrugged, "You should get used to people calling you that..."  
"Yes, people. But not my friends."

She looked into his eyes again and for a moment, she was mesmerized. She had to blink and turn her head away.

"Are we still friends Katara?"

Katara suddenly looked back at Zuko's pained face and felt the need to comfort him like he had comforted her... "Of course we are! How could you ever think..."

"Zuko! There you are."

Mai appeared and instantly clung unto Zuko's arm. Zuko repressed a sigh, he couldn't hide from her forever. "Yes Mai. If you'll excuse us Katara." He stiffly smiled and left.

Katara worryingly looked after him, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore she set the punch on the table and left to find Aang.

The night passed without another event and when it was time to leave, everyone was in line saying goodbye to the Fire Lord at the exit. When it was Katara's turn she only nodded at Zuko who looked apologetic as he nodded to her. When she was about to leave he put a hand on her arm, she lifted a curious eyebrow at him.

"Just...hurry back and be careful, alright? It's late."

Katara simply nodded but she was still very much confused, even as Aang pulled her to the carriage. She was silent all the way back, even as she finally found herself in bed she was still wondering...and thinking..._What is he hiding?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A week later..._

"What in the name of King Bumi is she hiding?!?"

Katara cringed and prepared herself for the land slide as she felt the earth shake under her feet and heard Toph's outrage.

"Relax Toph, who's hiding what?"

"It's that Circus Freak!! She's trying to hide something from me, I know it! And you know it too Sugar Queen, so you better tell me or so help me!!..."

Just then the earth started to open up underneath Katara's feet and she suddenly felt gravity take her down into the quicksand, it stopped at her shoulders, giving Katara the chance to speak,

"Toph!! I don't know anything, I swear! Stop this, you know I haven't seen Ty Lee since the ball!"

Sokka was walking by then with Suki holding his arm; When Suki saw Katara half-way deep in the quicksand she poked at Sokka,

"Uh, shouldn't we go try to save your sister from Toph's rage?"

Sokka glanced, smiled, and waved it off. "Naw, Katara knows how to handle this. Let's watch!"

Katara felt the quicksand pull her in deeper and screamed, "Toph get...me...out...right now!!"

Gritting her teeth with a low growl, Toph parted the quicksand and pulled Katara up. Before anyone could say anything she just walked off, mumbling angrily about Ty Lee's "surprises." Katara looked down at herself, disgusted by how dirty and sopping wet her clean clothes were. She sharply turned her head when she heard laughing and her brother say,

"See, I told you!"

"Gr...Sokka!" Katara clenched her hands into fists and when Sokka looked up she sent a wave of icy water, drenching him wet while Suki took a step back and shook her head disapprovingly.

Katara quickly walked off to her room to grab a fresh change of clothes but as she was walking she felt that odd sensation again...like she was being watched. She turned her head back sharply but whatever could have been there was always too quick for her to spot. Getting even more frustrated she grabbed the clothes and went off to the riverbank to clean herself up.

Ever since the ball Katara had felt she was being watched, she was trying to tell herself she was being paranoid...why would anyone want to follow her? Zuko was just pestering at her conscious ever since he had told her to be careful that night. Why did he have to say that and make her the paranoid girl she was right now? Still, that didn't stop Katara from sharply turning her head to try to catch a glimpse of anything unusual or stiffening her body for attack.

She felt exactly this way as she was stripping down to her bathing suit underneath her clothes and soaking inside the calm river. Her back was to the trees and bushes behind but she consciously kept her face tilted enough to see behind her and sure enough, after a few short minutes, there came a quick rustle behind a bush nearby.

Katara didn't know from what bush it came from but the noise was enough for her to drop her clothes and completely turn around with sharp ice daggers already in mid-air.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_PS: I don't know how to spell "Kyushu?" Warriors...help. ^_^ And yes, EV-IL cliffie! Haha. In Katara's words: "You should get used to that..." XD_


	5. Chapter 4: Unconscious Reactions

_A/N: Thanks to watercrab for being my 2__nd__ replier! Whoo, am I gaining a fan base or what? XD Oh, and I'm sorry about a little mistake, the last chapter was chapter 3 NOT 4, this is 4. Sry about that, it's just the prologue messed up my whole chapter count. Ok, back to the story...hope ya like! Let me know. =) _

_**Chapter 4 ~ Unconscious Reactions **_

"Come out you coward, or I'll attack!"

Katara held the ice daggers for just a moment before throwing them at all directions. She knew the stalker had to avoid the attack or take the hit. A blast of fire came from one of the bushes to her right, and now knowing her direction, Katara led a spiral of water full force upon that bush.

More bushes rustled as the stalker tried to run away but Katara wasn't about to let that happen. She looped the water through her arms and sent more ice daggers through her fingertips while sending the loop of water like a lasso towards the stalker's direction. She heard a groan and a couple fireballs that missed her, then she tightened the water around and froze it into place.

The rustling bushes stopped and Katara waited, her chest rising and falling until she heard another groan and sent another swirl of water to pull him out.

When Katara saw the man she was shocked. He was dressed as a regular towns person but she knew by his firebending that he wasn't.

"Who are you?"

The man just shook his head while looking to the ground. Katara's temper rose as she suddenly sent another swirl of water from the river, but this time looped it around the man's ankles and quickly froze him in place hanging upside down from a tree limb.

"I said, who are you?!"

"Alright, alright! Please don't do that ice thing again! My name is Hin."

Katara calmed herself but still kept her position to make sure the ice didn't crack.

"Why are you following me?"

Hin hesitated nervously, "I...I wasn't really...well, trying..."

Katara's eyes widened as she realized for the first time, her stalker was young. Probably around 19-20. And all this time, even while she attacked him, he never had tried to hurt her. She furrowed her eyebrows intently, asking the question she now wondered.

"Who sent you?"

Hin was shocked by the sudden question, "Wha-what?"

"You heard me! Who sent you?!"

The firebender put his mouth in a thin line as he contemplated on what to say. Katara frowned deeply, then turned around and rose a humongous wall of water to be thrown toward Hin's direction when Hin spoke up and Katara froze in place as she heard the person's name.

An angry wrath of fury crossed her face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara stormed in front of the palace doors, instantly confronting the 2 guards up front.

"I need to speak with the Fire Lord."

The first guard shook his head, "I'm afraid that's not possible right now Miss, if you could..."

"No. I need to speak with him _now_!"

Katara pushed an imaginary line forward and when the guards saw what Katara brought they instantly let her through, with a mix of shocked and curious expressions. Katara kept her temper flaring right up to pounding down the doors of the meeting room. When one of the servants answered Katara pushed right through and walked up to Zuko's thrown, stopping a foot away she crossed her arms and stared the Fire Lord down.

The room of generals, consultants, servants, and guards all stared at her, too shocked to say anything. When Zuko saw Katara's expression he instantly made a sign for everyone to go. The guards slowly exited everyone out of the room until it was empty, except for Katara and Zuko, standing face to face and waiting to see who would speak first.

Not standing the silence anything longer Zuko rolled his eyes and started, "Katara..."

"Guess what I found at the riverbank today?" Katara interrupted stiffly, not letting her fierce blue eyes drop for one second. Zuko suddenly felt very tired and dropped his body on the throne.

"What?"

Katara gritted her teeth as she said slowly, emphasizing each word. "I found one of your _guards babysitting me_!"

Zuko suddenly looked up and his golden eyes were angry. "I don't know what your talking about."

Katara raised an eyebrow and stared at him as if he was joking with her, "Oh really?" She pulled at the imaginary line again, only this time with more force, and out of the back door appeared Hin soaking wet, his body frozen within a pillar of ice making only his face visible.

Katara glanced at Hin then back at Zuko while asking sarcastically, "Does he refresh your memory?"

Zuko groaned and put his hands over his eyes disappointingly. Hin's eyes went down in shame. "I'm sorry my Lord."

Katara allowed herself a tiny smirk before scowling at Zuko again. Zuko finally put down his hand and stared at Katara pleadingly, "Look, I know your mad, but I did this for your own safety..."

"Safety?! Why do I need to be protected?!"

"Katara, you wouldn't understand..."

"I wouldn't?!" Katara's voice turned to surprised pain and Zuko quickly realized his mistake. How could he say that to the only person who had first understood him, the only person that _still_ understood him. He shook his head and lifted a hand up defensively,

"That's not what I meant! It's just...this is very hard to explain."

Katara stayed silent but looked at Zuko intently, calming down enough to notice how tired the Fire Lord looked. But it wasn't like any tired, it was a sad kind of tired. He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, in a week to be exact, a week ago since the ball. It shouldn't have mattered but it mattered to Katara because to her she wasn't looking into the face of the Fire Lord but into her friend...her very close friend who had risked his life for her. Something she still couldn't understand but never questioned. That question just seemed...too intimate. Because the second she would ask that question she would admit to something that she didn't want to feel...something she _tired_ not to feel.

Clearing her throat to distract her thoughts, Katara slowly unfolded her arms and unfroze Hin who slumped to the ground in a loud thud. Hin bowed low before Zuko before retiring quickly to be away from the mad waterbender who had attacked him. She looked back at Zuko, still waiting. Zuko sighed and finally decided to tell the truth.

"When I left to talk to the general, it wasn't really a general, it was an anonymous man that had contacted me a few days before the ball. He wanted 500 million golden coins, 100 thousand more in jewels, and an abandoned island in the Earth Kingdom to escape to."

Katara's mouth dropped, never knowing that kind of money in her entire life, her mind swam with questions. She finally found her voice, "Well...that doesn't make any sense! Does anyone even have that kind of money and even if we did, we just can't hand it over to him! Especially when we're in the middle of restoration after a _major_ 100 year war!"

Zuko nodded calmly, "I know."

"Then you should search this guy and arrest him immediately."

Zuko replied the exact same way. "I know."

Katara was about to say something sarcastic when she finally realized the problem. "Zuko...what does this have to do with me?"

Zuko sighed and put his hand over his eyes again. "He's threatened to kidnap and torture you if I don't do exactly as he says."

Katara blinked. Her heart suddenly seemed to stop. "Oh."

"I tried to bargain with him but he just _wouldn't_ listen! All I could do was extend my time. I have only just 1 more week to figure out a plan to stop this guy without him hurting you or give him what he wants, which would put us into an economic ruin, not to mention having a crazy thief out there with billions in money and his own private island! I somehow have a feeling he's looking for something more than just money though."

"What gives you that feeling?"

Zuko put his hand down and shook his head with rage-filled eyes, just thinking back on his vile smile. "I don't know. He has this...darkly crazed personality. That's why I couldn't risk him breaking the deal earlier and going after you. I've sent guards to look after you 24/7 since."

Katara thought for a few minutes while her heartbeat re-started. She was thinking of a plan but wasn't sure how to say it. "Well, you obviously can't give him what he wants..."

Zuko eyed her suspiciously, "Yes?"

"So...he needs a distraction until you can think of something."

Katara played with a tassel on her skirt to distract _her _eyes so Zuko couldn't read them. But the golden eyes narrowed angrily regardless, "Katara, what are you getting at?"

Zuko already knew but he wanted to get to the point, he didn't like Katara beating around the bush, especially when she rarely did that. Katara straightened up and looked Zuko straight in the eye before saying, "Let him capture me until you can find a way."

Zuko rose up like a bolt of lightening and was instantly within Katara's face yelling, "No! I _will_ think of something without you getting involved!"

Katara felt uncomfortable having Zuko so close but she didn't step back so he wouldn't think she was scared, so she replied defiantly, "Don't be ridiculous Zuko, I know how to take care of myself!"

"I don't care! You will _not _be put in danger because of me again!"

Katara stared into the beautiful piercing eyes, somehow remembering how this position looked so familiar...when _she_ was the one yelling into his face before. But her feelings were so different then. She never dreamed she would be staring into his eyes, so close she could feel his hot breath on her skin, and not feel hate or anger. Zuko's angry eyes slowly cooled down and he relaxed his tense muscles, suddenly realizing how close he was he took a step back. Though, his face betrayed regret at the movement. Katara didn't realize she had her mouth slightly open and her fingers were tingling, until Zuko had moved. She quickly composed herself and tried to remember what they were arguing about. Zuko seemed to had briefly forgotten too until there was a knock on the door.

When a guard stepped in to announce dinner, Zuko nodded and became suddenly tired again. "You...can join us if you'd like."

Katara knew he was asking out of courtesy but he didn't _really _want her to join, not tonight anyway. The look on Mai's face would have been priceless though...but Katara reminded herself she had someone to go home to as well.

"No thank you, I have to be heading back."

Zuko nodded again though it felt robotic. As Katara was turning she stopped and glared threateningly as she added, "And you better not send one of your guards to 'look after me' or I'll bring him back worse off than the other one!"

Zuko couldn't hold back a smile. "Ok."

She stared knowingly, "You won't listen to me, will you?"

Zuko's smile broadened, "Most probably not."

Katara sighed, "You don't know how annoying that is."

He mockingly shook his head with that old glimmer in his eyes, "I can't _begin_ to imagine."

Katara softly laughed. "Goodnight Zuko."

She turned, opened the door, and left. Zuko closed his eyes and instantly saw the clear blue ones that could see right through him. He shook his head but didn't regret the memory. It was time for dinner though and he had to move on. Something he knew his subconscious would never do.


	6. Chapter 5: Fire Lilies

_A/N: Hey everyone. I have to keep thanking watercrab for replying and being an awesome writer, and of course Miracleboy5200 for the same, but I would REALLY like more repliers. Comment on my story about anything you think, suggestions, corrections, opinions, I don't care I just need to be motivated to continue writing. Thanks. =) _

_**Chapter 5 ~ Fire Lilies **_

Three days passed without Katara hearing anything about Zuko. She was surprised to find he had respected her wishes...she hadn't had that creeping feeling or found another guard again. Either Zuko had backed off or hired better watch guards Katara didn't know, all she knew is that she had a psychotic thief that wanted to kidnap her but that fact didn't bother her so much as the fact that Zuko was being just _so_ stubborn about it. He had a lot on his shoulders already to be pushing himself like this because of _her_. At first, Katara thought about telling the gaang to see if they could brainstorm some more ideas but then instantly put down that idea. Zuko hadn't wanted to tell anyone or else he would have already. A part of Katara wanted to tell her friends but then another part didn't. It no doubt would send Aang on edge and make him do stupid things on the count that he loved her, Toph would be doubly agitated and annoyed, and Sokka and Suki would worry their heads off and not leave her be for one second. Maybe it was better to keep it low.

Katara grabbed a basket and went off to the market place. It was crowded and busy as usual, with merchants shouting their goods and people arguing to get a good bargain. Katara never thought she would see herself in a Fire Nation market, wearing her own Nation's color and insignia. Everyone was free to do so now. Though Katara had gratefully put away the fuzzy parka, the climate was too warm here for that. And she let her hair spread out in all it's wavy chocolate volume. She would sometimes put it in a braid but felt more comfortable this way. She missed deeply her own people and land though, but it was still too soon to go back, things were still edgy and there were problems Aang had to deal with Zuko here, and Aang wouldn't hear of her going alone. Sokka stayed to supposedly "watch over Katara" and Suki would go wherever Sokka was, and Toph...she was staying because everyone else was staying. She was in no hurry to go back home yet. So they were all temporary living in a town near the capitol where they could reach the Fire Lord's palace easily and Katara had to admit...the town was growing on her.

While Katara was looking at a price on some fish heads, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around to confront a guard. He bowed his head respectfully and said, "The Fire Lord would like to see you."

Katara lifted a questioning eyebrow but she knew the guard would know even less than her why Zuko would want to see her. So she put her basket down and followed the guard on the short distance to the palace. When they arrived, Zuko was already waiting for her in the entrance room, grabbing her arm to lead her out again Zuko didn't even give her a chance to speak,

"Katara! Come with me, I need to talk to you about a plan you helped me with."

Katara was completely in shock by Zuko's hurried, and slightly excited, attitude. "I helped you?"

Zuko gave a small half-smile, "Well, you helped inspire it."

Katara didn't bother to ask anymore until they walked a distance away from the public, then she started to whisper, "Zuko..."

"Shh. I want to speak in the garden where it's more private."

Katara nodded as he led her through a tall metal gate where it extended to the Fire Lord's own private garden which was more like a large field of wild flowers and crooked paths with a few turtle-duck ponds. Zuko had mentioned once how he liked to walk through these fields because it would help him think. Katara could see why as she breathed in the fresh air and looked up at the wide blue sky that was slowly turning darker. They went down a path that led to a field of Fire Lilies, swaying gently in the wind. The beauty was breathtaking. The smell of the Fire Lilies was warm and inviting as Katara and Zuko walked among them, but as Katara looked around at the pretty flowers she couldn't help remember the crazy old woman who had shown her how to blood-bend. She shivered unconsciously.

Zuko looked at her thinking she was cold, he offered her a coat but Katara shook her head and smiled,

"Ok, so we're here. What is this great plan I inspired?"

Zuko smiled, truly seeming excited about his idea, or technically _theirs_. "Well, you said we couldn't give him what he wanted but at the same time he obviously needs a distraction...that's what got me thinking. Maybe there was a way to make him_ think _he will get what he wants, but he won't."

Katara nodded, trying to understand, though she really didn't.

"Katara," Zuko stopped in the middle of the field and looked at her intently. "I can find a way to make millions of fake golden coins and jewels, then when he goes to the island my guards will be there to capture him. Don't you see, it works out perfectly?"

Katara nodded again, understanding this time but not agreeing so much with Zuko's enthusiasm. She heard him sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just...what if he finds out beforehand? That would ruin everything. Not to mention hurt more innocent people..."

"That won't happen, the copies will be _very_ convincing, almost identical. He's not going to stop and inspect one by one, he's just going to take and go."

Katara didn't say anything but didn't look up either. Zuko slowly and gently touched her chin to make her look at him, when she did he dropped his hand and said in a voice so low Katara almost didn't hear him, "And I won't let him hurt you...I promise."

Katara wanted to shake her head, she wanted to tell him she wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about other people getting hurt from this, she wanted to tell him to take care of himself and wrap her warms around him into that tight hug they once shared...but she didn't do any of these things.

She just stared into those eyes again until Zuko swiftly bent down and picked up a Fire Lily. He looked down at it, curiously feeling the soft petals, when suddenly he placed it among Katara's curls.

Not knowing what had come over him, Katara touched the flower in her hair in awe. Zuko softly chuckled, increasing Katara's surprise. He tried to turn the chuckle into a serious cough and kindly explained,

"Sorry, lack of sleep. But this flower _does _make your skin look beautiful."

Katara's surprise was replaced with a grateful blush, "Uh...thanks."

Zuko smiled again and looked up at the sky, "It's getting late. We should head back."

Katara nodded and almost expected Zuko to hold her hand after that, but he just walked along side her back to the path they had come from.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Katara was back, Aang had commented on the lily in her hair. Katara took it out and said she had picked it up on her way here. She somehow didn't feel comfortable telling Aang Zuko had put it there. When she was in her room she lay on the bed and looked out her window to the full moon, her heart fluttering wildly for reasons she couldn't explain. Still holding the flower close she put it to her nose and breathed in it's warmth. The smell of the lily and moonlight seemed like a lullaby and soon Katara was in a deep sleep...

Why her eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night, Katara had no idea. All she knew is she felt strange. Like something wasn't right. She looked down and saw the lily resting on her chest, then she moved her eyes all around her room, still trying to understand what exactly she had felt.

Then suddenly it came.

A quick shadowed movement and a flash of light. Katara tried to stand up but the shadow was there before she blinked twice and struck a stinging pain that spread all throughout her stomach and back. It was a pain Katara never felt before, like iced fire, slow yet burning. She wanted to at least scream but the shadow didn't even give her that chance and Katara felt a firm hand on her mouth and the iced fire was clouding her vision. She tried to fight, she tried to kick and squirm against the pain but it only intensified. She finally closed her eyes and let it consume her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_PS: Dun, dun, DUN! =D I'm going to start suggesting songs to listen to while reading my story. You don't HAVE to listen to it, it's just I think it would help to express the mood or meaning of each chapter. Tell me what you think of the idea._


	7. Chapter 6: Waking Up

_A/N: Thank you SOOO much to the new repliers, __Toph-NSS & especially PanPan. __Also, thanks to the following ppl who favorites or alerted my story; __BobsRules, Xutara, Asylum-Runaway, & Serrenna!__ Miracleboy5200 still rocks for supporting me & being the 1__st__ writer of a story I read here! _

_This __chapter went through A LOT of editing so you better you like it! lol. Just kidding...I tried a different style so tell me if you like it better this way or the way it was before? I think this way adds a little more suspense building on both sides. =)_

_Song you should listen to while reading: Before I tell you the song, you should listen to it on playlist or jango (dot you know what. lol) where you just put the name of the song/singer and can listen to it completely free. Awesome, right? ^_^ ok, song title is __"Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson._

_Why?: Chose this song cause I think it describes perfectly what both of them are feeling right now, especially Zuko. I find it especially ironic that Zuko's last memory of Katara before this WAS her "smiling." You'll know what I mean if you listen to the song. ;-D _

_**Chapter 6 ~ Waking Up**_

Zuko woke up with a start and instantly felt wrong. He thought he would sleep peacefully, especially after the day he had spent with Katara in the Fire Lily meadow. He had finally thought of a plan where she wouldn't get hurt yet...he still felt wrong.

He ruffled the long black strips of his hair out of his face and tried to meditate on what he was feeling, but the pounding door didn't give him much chance to think. He thought about the last time a door pounded and smiled at the memory. Before he could completely get out of bed though, the door was windblown open and Zuko squinted his eyes against the flying doorknobs and saw the Avatar standing there with a handful of guards trying to hold him back. Zuko stood up in numb shock.

"Aang..."

"She's gone!"

Aang pushed back the guards with a look that made the usually peaceful monk look threatening. Then Aang's features completely changed when he stared at Zuko's rib cage. Then is when Zuko realized he was shirt-less and he quickly grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on to cover the shocking wound. Aang blinked when the shirt was on and went back to his fury.

"Help me Zuko! She's gone!!"

The guards once again tried to pull the Avatar back but Zuko lifted his hand to stop them. He still was trying to understand what Aang had said.

_She's gone?_ Zuko's eyes suddenly widened when he realized what that meant. He clawed at his chest, the impact was the worse than a shock of lightening. _She's gone! She...Katara!_

"No!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Katara felt was pain. The second thing Katara felt was cold. And the third thing Katara finally felt was that she was still being held by the strangers firm grasp.

She opened her eyes immediately but saw nothing but a plain metal wall. She looked to her side and realized what was the firm grasp; It was iron holdings that were put around her waist, ankles, and wrists tightly, connecting her to the wall.

She looked down at herself and Katara was shocked and disgusted to see that _someone_ had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a thin gray t-shirt and knee-length pants of the same material. She felt the cold again as goosebumps rose all along her skin; The cold was so severe she started to shiver uncontrollably.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Without a second thought Zuko ran past everyone, Aang following close behind.

Zuko barely noticed anything or anyone as he passed by the entire palace, barely clothed, barefoot, and without his crown. He didn't notice and he didn't care. Mai stood dumbfounded when she saw in what state Zuko was in and her narrow eyes followed him in utter horror, but she did not move.

Without a word or order, more guards followed behind their Fire Lord and Avatar as they ran through the city.

Wide-eyed passersby and townspeople looked on, forgetting completely to bow in their shock.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your finally awake...it's about time."

The voice sounded strange, it was like a mix of beauty and destruction. It could turn either way. Katara looked around frantically but saw no one. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to move her hands but the metal holdings were too firm to allow that.

"Aw, are those too tight?"

The voice asked but Katara still couldn't see anything, she tried to stop her shivering but she couldn't. She felt miserably weak. Suddenly the holdings clung even tighter to her skin. She held back a wince.

"There, better?" The voice teased her and now she knew she would feel hate but all she kept feeling was that icy fire, it wasn't as intense as before but consistent. Katara suddenly realized something...her holdings had _moved_. Meaning they were bended. Her captor must be a metal-bender! Her mind tried to process this...she thought Toph was the only one who had learned how to bend metal...

"I thought you would be more talkative. You _always_ had a lot to say to the Fire Lord."

Katara's head snapped up at the mention of the title and this time she saw the side of a hooded figure. She tried to focus on that figure but it was difficult because her head kept shaking.

_Why is it so cold?! _Katara's body screamed and she couldn't help pushing her head back and yelp as a whole new burning sensation shook her body. She wondered if her captor had shot a fire strike toward her but when she looked he hadn't moved an inch. Not so much as flinch.

"What do you want?!" Katara yelled and the hooded figure turned slightly toward her though Katara still couldn't see him clearly.

"I've made my negotiations clear with the Fire Lord, now all you have to do is wait until he decides to save you...or not."

Her eyes squinted painfully, "What do you mean?"

She thought she saw him smile. "He doesn't _have_ to save you every time Katara. Maybe he's finally grown tired of looking after you, I wouldn't blame him. Either way I had to break the deal. It was _very_ foolish of him to try to trick me, don't you think?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko knew exactly where he was going and when he got to the 2 roomed little house he saw Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki were already standing there looking extremely worried.

Zuko pushed past them and not realizing he was holding his breath until he threw Katara's bedroom door open and froze.

There was a wilting Fire Lily and note laying untouched on the twisted bedsheets.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara couldn't say a word. It was shocking enough for her to hear her name spoken so naturally from this man's lips. _How did he know? About Zuko saving me before, about him trying to trick him, everything..._

Katara didn't realize the pain was rising again until she pushed her body back and screamed. She had no idea why the freezing volcano inside her was rising and falling so much like a roller coaster but she knew she couldn't let the pain and cold get to her. That's what _he_ wanted. When she looked down the captor was turning to go, and Katara caught the slightest glimpse of his face. He went by so fast but she knew what she saw at once...and a hundred more questions passed by her head in an instant.

He had blue eyes. A metal-bender with blue eyes.

_Is that even possible?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko approached the bedding cautiously, almost fearing there was some sort of explosive in that note the moment he would touch it. When he reached the bed he fell on his knees and took the lily in one hand, and the note in the other. He opened the note in one swift movement and read 2 words that nearly broke him.

_Deals Off._

A loud, raging yell burst through his lungs as he pounded his fist hard into the bed and burned the Fire Lily in his hand.


	8. Chapter 7: The Eyes

_A/N: I'm still thankful for all my repliers, but this chapter has to be dedicated to the Death/Mute Community, you'll know why in the end. I am learning Sign Language to be a part time translator or teacher, I don't know yet, but yeah this special language/people are beautiful to me so I hope you can appreciate it too. =) Please, please, PLEASE comment more guys!_

_Song: "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson (again. lol) _

_Why?: In case your wondering, no I won't be using Kelly Clarkson songs in each chapter it just so happens I'm listening to her lately and most of her songs match so well with what I'm writing! Just change the name to "behind these __blue eyes__" as you read. =D_

_**Chapter 7 ~ The Eyes **_

Only a few hours had passed but it would have been days for all Katara knew.

The icy fire finally had subdued, leaving her some time to think but along with her body Katara's mind seemed frozen. Every thought, every question, was processed very slowly. She couldn't even control her emotions because of the excruciating cold.

In the first hour Katara tried finding a way to escape. The metal holdings was the first obstacle and she was able to come to the conclusion that if she could gather her own sweat, like she had when Toph and her were captured, and concentrate that moisture around the holdings long enough then the metal would eventually begin to rust and become more breakable. But there was one obvious problem...there was no way she could sweat. She would give anything to feel the smallest of warmth but the fact that she was still shivering and felt her lips and fingers going numb, made her instantly forget about that plan. At least she knew why it was cold. He knew what she would try to do.

_Of course he did... _Katara rolled her eyes and felt her teeth shattering while she tried vainly to stop them and keep thinking.

She stopped trying in the second hour. She just thought. Thought endlessly about what connection a pair of blue eyes and metal-bending had. She knew blue eyes to be from the Water Tribe, everyone knew that. Blue eyes just like her and her brother, but if this stranger was from the Water Tribe he would be able to bend water, not metal. Or if not, nothing at all. Metal was an Earth element that even the Earth-benders, for the rare exception of Toph, hadn't learned how to control. And if this wasn't all confusing enough he seemed to know _everything_ about her life. Katara racked her brain until it seemed to burst.

By the third hour she wasn't even thinking anymore. She just closed her eyes and tried to feel _warm._

She dreamed of Fire Lilies, Zuko's hot breath when he was angry, his warm golden eyes when he was happy, the bright sun in the middle of the afternoon; Even the desert seemed preferably now.

Katara was aware of a distant creaking sound but didn't even open her eyes to find out, the strange man would let her know if he was here. So she kept dreaming of the Fire Lily she had held, so close to her heart, before all this. Zuko's words that made her blush, the words that made her look deep into his eyes...as much as Katara tried to move past the memories she had with Zuko her mind kept pulling her back, and just for a few seconds...she felt warm again.

The sound of something heavy falling to the ground made her eyes open wildly. Standing right in front of her was a girl who looked like Toph, only her eyes were a darker green and she had her black hair loose all around her. She was also wearing a hood. Katara stared at her for a few seconds before realizing she held something in her hands, a small tin cup filled with water. Just the sight of the water made Katara ache to be able to bend. She tried to move her fingers but the cold had finally cut through her circulation and she instantly felt pain. The girl's eyes wrinkled along the edges as she understood what Katara was trying to do. She shoved the cup in Katara's face, and Katara instinctively pushed her head back. The wrinkles around the girl's eyes increased, making her almost look like an old lady if it wasn't for her beautiful smooth skin. She shoved it to Katara's lips and tried to make a motion for her to drink. Katara finally understood but she didn't want to drink the water. What if it was cold? And like everything else that would make her even colder. She couldn't stand the thought of more cold.

Katara shook her head but the girl's patience was wearing and she finally forced the liquid down Katara's blue lips. Katara winced but swallowed the semi-cold water down. The girl bent down and took from the bucket she was carrying a small bowl of noodles and swirled some up on the chopsticks and again shoved it toward Katara's mouth. Katara finally made an effort of communication,

"Please, tell me where I am."

The girl shook her head and pocked the noodles on Katara's mouth till she felt herself opening and chewing the food slowly and swallowing. The girl already had another bite waiting.

"Who are you?"

The girl shook her head again and yet again proceeded to force the noodles down Katara's mouth before giving her another chance to speak. When Katara saw she only had one bite left she quickly swallowed and said in a pained voice,

"At least tell me what time it is!"

The girl looked at her, her eyes again wrinkling but this time...in sadness. She slowly shook her head and put the bowl away and grabbed the bucket to go. Katara knew this was probably her last chance to get some answers but she couldn't force herself to speak again. The girl was gone and Katara went back to trying to think warm.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko was still grieving inside. After he had explained the best way he could to the Avatar and everyone about Katara's kidnapper, he still felt like burning the whole town on fire. Who was so cruel to do this? He felt his knuckles turning white with the force he was using to restrain them.

Aang felt just as furious, only he wanted to vent his anger on Zuko; And saw no reason to restrain that feeling.

"Why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't _she_ tell us!"

"I thought I could handle it with the least amount of people involved. I didn't even want her to find out! As for why _she_ didn't tell you...I don't know why."

"You had no right to try to hide it! We all should have known, we could have protected her better!"

"I had guards watching her all the time, I was protecting her!"

"Well you obviously didn't do a very good job!"

Zuko kicked the chair off and was within Aang's face before anyone could do anything. Despite him being shorter, Aang faced the Fire Lord's expression and they stood staring wrathfully at each other for a few seconds.

Toph broke the tension by pushing herself between them while saying, "While you two are fighting like a bunch of wusses, maybe we can actually think of a plan?!"

Zuko stepped back and turned around so his back was toward the Avatar. He didn't need distractions right now, distractions are what made him lose Katara in the first place. Obviously he had missed out on _something _for the stranger to break the deal and take Katara earlier. Only one conclusion came to Zuko's mind.

He whirled back toward the group and said, "He found out about the plan!"

Sokka scratched his head, "What plan? We haven't even started one."

"No, not this one! The one I was making to trick him the day before Ka...she was kidnapped." Zuko swallowed forcibly, it was extremely difficult to even think that name now. He forced himself to continue, "I was planning to make millions of fake golden coins and jewels and then trap him in the island he requested. I told her about it just yesterday, but I made sure we were somewhere private...I don't know how he could have heard..."

"Does it matter how?" Aang spit out angrily, still convincing himself this was all the young Fire Lord's fault. "All that matters is..."

"Hold on Twinkle Toes, I think Sparky may be getting on to something."

Aang openly gaped his mouth open at Toph, "How..."

"Sparky," Toph turned her attention at Zuko now who was eying the strong Earth-bender a little annoyingly.

"What?"

Toph smirked, almost as if she could really see Zuko's expression, but then she turned serious when she asked, "Have you ever seen this freak before?"

Zuko grimly nodded, "Once. Secretly, at the ball, but he was wearing a large dark hood, and I could barely see his face. I only noticed he was young, maybe a year or 2 younger than me. And he sounded...strange."

"Strange how?"

Zuko frowned deeper, he didn't really want to remember the voice of the stranger he wanted to kill the most right now, but he managed to make out a decent description. "Low and soft but with a dangerous crazy edge to it. When he talks sharp his means are deadly, when he talks soft his means could be casual or just teasing; like he's making some kind of inside joke."

Toph nodded, equally as grim. "Great. We have a young, psycho, hooded freak."

"Um..." Ty Lee's usually high voice was subdued as she started to say something. She slowly took a few more steps into the room, where she had been she was standing far enough away to observe everyone but still be apart of the conversation. "Can I say something?"

Toph turned her gaze toward her and immediately replied sternly, "No."

Suki rose a hand to stop the oncoming, epic Toph vs. Ty Lee battle. "Toph, you know that isn't fair. Ty Lee is now apart of our group and if she has something important to say to help save Katara, then we should listen."

Toph snorted roughly through her nose to show her disapproval but said nothing. She knew Suki was right, even though she would never admit it.

Ty Lee slightly smiled, then she turned to Zuko and bowed her head respectfully, "It's actually more of a question...did you ever...get to see his eyes?"

Zuko looked at her confusingly, "His eyes? No. Why?"

"Because, I knew...well not really me, but Azula...she knew a blue-eyed young man who was always hooded and had that freaky voice you described."

"Azula?" Zuko heard himself repeat the name with a sudden coldness replacing his furious anger.

Now everyone's attention was centered on what Ty Lee was saying. Azula. Of course. How did Zuko's sister manage to be behind _everything_ mysteriously evil?

Ty Lee averted her eyes to the floor as she nodded, always making that same little sad expression every time she mentioned her former friend.

Zuko shook his head to try to clear his mind of unconscious thoughts about his vile little sister. "Why was Azula in contact with this blue-eyed young man?"

"He was Azula's private and personal assassin. When Azula wanted something extremely important or sensitive to be handled, she would always count on him. He obeyed without question and was paid handsomely for what he did...Mai and I always wondered about his motives..."

"Did you know his name?" Aang spoke up, for the first time with a slight sign of hope in his eyes, but Ty Lee shook her head sadly,

"No. Azula would keep his information _very_ private. We only knew him as 'Azula's Assassin.'"

_Azula's Assassin... _Zuko mouthed the words silently. But Azula was behind bars...so who's assassin was he now?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara felt, again, something creaking in the distance but this time she opened her eyes to see who it was. She saw the large hooded figure and knew it was her captor at once. He started approaching her but stopped and Katara stared at him with confused tried eyes. She was aware of the painful iced fire starting again within her. She connected the man standing in front of her and the pain and widened her eyes in shock again, a fresh batch of _new_ disturbing questions starting to spin. But the man cut her mental spin immediately,

"Enjoyed your lunch?"

Katara shook her head, though it was already doing that automatically anyway.

He gave a low chuckle, "Alma noticed you weren't very cooperative."

_Alma...so that's the girl's name. _Katara thought, she opened her mouth slowly but it was so cold she went to the point of stuttering, "I...I would have en-enjoyed it m-more if A-alma would t-talk to me."

Katara could only see about half of the stranger's face and noticed him frowning, "She can't."

Katara just stared at the shadowed face until the man answered the unspoken question, "She can't talk. She's mute. Had her tongue cut off, courtesy of the Fire Nation."

Katara's anger now was greatly saddened for the girl. The young man took a step forward so he was standing face to face with her. Katara tilted her head, taking this rare opportunity to take a good long look at the captor but that hood of his allowed so little to see, even face on. His lips curled into a smile again,

"Maybe it _is_ a little cold in here...Alma told me your lips were turning blue. But that's an understatement."

Katara ignored the comment and asked directly, "H-how did she t-tell you?"

Yet again the stranger's smile curved downward. Katara couldn't keep track of his constant mood swings. "We have a way of communicating."

He swiftly turned a handle so Katara's metal holdings would release her, (which Katara briefly thought was strange since he could bend metal), and she found herself falling face-down on the freezing floor. She was so weak Katara couldn't move and it took a minute to feel her blood _beginning_ to flow again. She felt a strong hand pull her up and Katara was instantly terrified, wishing she could have gathered the strength to stand on her own. She tried to push away from the man's hand but she knew it was pointless and felt the crushing cold burn within her.

He curled his firm arm around her waist and, putting all her body weight toward his, and he half carried, half pulled her to the door. Katara squirmed a little but let her body limp forward, trying to be at the least contact possible with this strange man though her subconscious wondered stiffly _who_ had changed her clothes...she shuddered at the thought and then tried to control herself.

They walked down a narrow hallway with a few closed doors as they passed. As far as Katara could see she seemed to be in some sort of basement, and they were now moving toward an upper level. There was a break to the sudden straight path and as he turned to take it, Katara noticed up ahead there was a dark stairwell. _Interesting. _

He sharply side-ways glanced at her and Katara winced toward her side.

Finally they made it to another closed door that the man opened and dropped her into. Katara felt stiff metal underneath, but it wasn't cold. The temperature in this room was, for a change, warm. She needed that.

The man quickly lighted two lamps on each side of the square room and stared down at Katara. Katara realized he had not tied her with anything and her limbs were free to move, but she still felt too weak to use that to her advantage. They stared at each other for a few seconds when he abruptly made a turn to go, Katara rose herself half-way up with both arms while asking a question she already knew he wouldn't answer,

"Who are you?"

The man froze but didn't turn around. He replied coldly, "An Earth-bender."

Katara narrowed her eyes, glaring hard at his back. "I've never seen an Earth-bender with _blue_ eyes."

This time he turned and gazed at Katara apprehensively...then the sick smile came back.

"You pay close attention Katara. Let's hope your Fire-bender doesn't do the same."

Before Katara could say anything more he left and closed and locked the door...leaving Katara withering within the frozen flames inside her body.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_PS: Another dun, dun, DUN! Moment. =D Anyway, now you know why I dedicated this chapter to the death/mute. This was a LONG chapter so give me a little time for a new one. Always open to suggestions, so PLEASE comment. ^_^_


	9. Chapter 8: Different Perspectives

_A/N: I was able to finish this chapter faster! Yay me! =D Sorry it's not as long though but I had to cut it this way for the next chapter to be better. Anyway, Me have no Beta. =( lol. Seriously though, I would really appreciate a Beta to help me with my grammar/spelling. I always want to improve and challenge myself so anyone offering, I'll accept! I would like to become one when I have more time too. =) Ok, on with the story! _

_Song: __"Lie" by David Cook.__ (one of my fave American Idols!! lol)_

_Why?:_ _Cause David Cook is awesome. XD And...the song's lyrics really saids pretty clearly the message I'm trying to send generally for this chapter. Especially in the Aang "perspective." _

_**Chapter 8 ~ Different Perspectives**_

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!"

Aang followed Zuko out the door as he suddenly whirled around and started walking away.

Zuko kept his answer short and simple to avoid further arguments, "To speak with my sister."

Aang stopped immediately when he said that and watched Zuko go back to his palace, with the hand-full of guards that had followed, trailing behind him. As much as he hated Zuko at the moment, he briefly considered him a brave man.

When Aang stepped back inside the house, Ty Lee was still watching curiously at the path the Fire Lord had taken.

"Hmm...I don't have a good feeling about this. Maybe I should go talk to Mai."

And with that Ty Lee took another path toward the palace to reach her friend before Zuko could.

Aang shook his head after the girl and when he turned back toward his remaining friends, he noticed Sokka, Suki, and Toph had formed a small circle off to the side the room, as if not to include him. Aang grunted visibly and grabbed his gilder before turning to go he said loudly,

"I'm going to go get supplies."

No one responded and Aang ran out the door with an angry gust of wind as he took off with his glider.

Sokka peeked up when he left, "Ok, now that their gone can someone please explain to me why we're talking behind Aang's back!"

Suki placed a hand over her boyfriend's mouth, "Sh! He still might hear you."

Toph shook her head slowly, "As if it wasn't obvious Blubber Brain! Sparky has a crush on Sugar Queen!"

Sokka's eyebrows shot up instantly, "WHAT?"

"Shh!!" Suki smacked her hand on Sokka's mouth harder and glared at the blind Earth-bender, "We don't know that Toph! We shouldn't make assumptions. Maybe he's just...overly concerned."

"Psh!" Toph snorted as loud as before, crossing her arms stubbornly, "Call it whatever you want! I just know if someone was _that _overly concerned about _me, _I'd punch him for natural assumptions."

Sokka rose his hand to say something but Suki glared at him knowingly and he put it back down.

"Well, that isn't any of our business anyway. We should just try to keep our opinions low so there's not more...problems. Between Aang and Zuko."

Toph nodded, "Right. But what do you suggest we do while they compete for who can save miss damsel in distress faster? We can't just sit around while Katara is with that freak!"

Suki sadly shook her head, "I don't know. Waiting seems to be the only thing we can do."

Sokka lifted his hand again but the girls ignored him as they kept whispering, "Well I don't know about you, but the Blind Bandit doesn't just 'sit around.' I'm gonna start looking!"

"And where are you going to look Toph? It's not like we have any idea where he took her!"

Sokka rose his hand higher but he was still ignored. "We ask around! There has to be someone who saw them last night."

Suki shook her head again, "That idea is crazy! We should wait here and start training while Zuko finds more information."

"Where's the strategy in that? The more time we waste the less we'll have to attack."

Rolling his eyes, Sokka finally pushed Suki's hand off his mouth and said, "Hey guys, I have an idea!"

Toph grimaced. "Oh, _that_ should save us."

Sokka frowned, "Hey! My ideas are usually pretty good, remember?!"

Suki sighed, "I don't know Sokka, we need something better than _good _to help us here."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, ok! Come on,"

Grabbing both arms of the girls, he pulled them out the door and toward the town.

"Where are we going Blubber Brain?!" Toph protested while being dragged ahead, Sokka smiled,

"You'll see."

Suki sighed and Toph smacked him in the back of the head, "Technically, I can't genius!"

Sokka rubbed his head and scowled, "You know what I mean! Just follow me."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko was already through the palace doors when he saw Ty Lee not too far behind and he briefly wondered what she was doing here but let down that idea when he had more important things to think about. He quickly went back to his room and changed to look "presentable" before going down to the Fire Nation Prison Cells. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for the meeting with his severely unstable sister. He knew since Azula had lost her mind every encounter he had with her would be from her acting sad and prejudiced to passionate and raging; but one thing was for sure...always difficult.

Once they even had to drug her to put her down. Zuko sighed pitifully, truly not looking forward to this meeting but it was something he knew he had to do, and if he had to do it for Katara he would a hundred times over. Reminding himself of Katara brought another wave of pain. He cringed and suddenly remembered the Avatar's words...and he was right. He _hadn't _done a good enough job in protecting Katara. And now it was _his_ fault she was suffering.

Zuko hung his head and closed his eyes, trying to calm his inner turmoil. It wouldn't do to add fuel to the fire, quite literally, by thinking this way. Especially when he knew, even in her half-insane mind, Azula could read him like a book. The moment she'd gaze into his eyes...she'd know.

Sternly getting up Zuko placed the crown on his head and walked out the door and into a carriage for the prison cell he had made _just_ for Azula.

As he slammed the carriage door he knew this was going to be a _long_ mental ride.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aang let the fierce wind blow over him as much as he could but he did not feel any more calm. Be doubted being a tornado would help sooth his feelings. It was unnerving how he could be so calm and focused in the middle of an invading attack, epic battle, or storm but when it came to the only person he loved he lost his focus on the slightest call. But this was worse than he could have ever imagined...worse than what he ever _wanted _to imagine. Katara was kidnapped by Azula..._the _Azula former Assassin...and it was all because of _him_!

Aang blew a hard breath out of his nose and moved his body swiftly under the glider under the unending winds. Aang didn't know where he was going but he knew he had no intention on shopping for supplies now. The way his friends had excluded him and ignored the fact that he was obviously upset and hurting, even Toph going so far as _defending _Zuko, made Aang so angry there weren't even words.

_Why would they do that?! _Now he had their plans to worry about, as if he didn't have enough to deal with. Deep down, Aang knew he really didn't have any right to put _all _the blame on Zuko for this. As young and naive most people thought he was Aang wasn't blind. He was clearly seeing how, as each day would pass, Katara would get more distant. It seemed like she wasn't talking to him as much as before and keep secrets and worst of all...spending more and more time with Fire Lord Zuko.

Aang swallowed the jealous lump in his throat and tried to block the feeling but he couldn't help it...ever since that play he had felt a slight uneasy feeling when Katara and Zuko were alone together. He knew Zuko had Mai, but what difference did that make? Supposedly Katara had Aang and she was still acting...different. Aang saw all the things Katara was trying to hide from him but he couldn't bring himself to face up to it. Cause the moment he did he would admit to something he didn't want to admit...he would stop lying to himself. And as much as the lies hurt...the truth would destroy him.

Finally slowing down, the young Avatar found himself far out the reaches of the Fire Nation capitol and into some far off country side. He flew down and swiftly landed on the edge of a tall hill and gazed out into the open green fields and ostrich-horses grazing underneath.

_If only life was this simple..._ he thought. But Aang knew from experience...things were never simple.


	10. Chapter 9: The Questioning

_A/N: This has been the hardest chapter to write so far!! For some reason I have a hard time writing dialogue for Aang AND Azula, more than any other character, but I tried my best and hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated to my new repliers, __Lola2.0 & Chou Hime.__ Plz keep the replies coming so I can write faster!_

_Song: "__Sunburn" by Muse._

_Why?: __By suggestion of the great writer, Stephanie Meyers, I started listening to Muse and there IS some kind of twisted inspiration their music gives...though I can't honestly understand half of what their saying. But the band is especially fitting for Azula, don't ya think? XD Enjoy._

_**Chapter 9 ~ The Questioning **_

As Zuko got out of the carriage he gazed up at the excessively tall fire-proof metal wall that circled the base of the average sized prison. Over 20 guards alone stood in front of, behind, and on _top_ of the wall. At first glance it would seem too heavily armed and guarded for just one inmate...but nothing was too much for _this _one inmate.

The soldiers immediately opened the heavily locked double steel doors for Zuko and as he walked in 2 soldiers automatically walked on each side and behind him. No one questioned the Fire Lord as he walked for they all knew he would come here for only one purpose and so everyone followed unmentioned orders in perfect order and precision, and most importantly, to ensure the safety of the newly crowned Fire Lord.

After crossing a long drawbridge, they passed another set of heavily locked double steel doors and before entering Zuko briefly looked up at the sky and took a deep breath just before bitter darkness swallowed him. Several torches were lit the moment they entered so Zuko barely felt the pause in their silent march as they continued down several dark corridors, getting deeper within the maze of cold steel walls. After going down a winding staircase, Zuko and the guards finally reached their destination. A small, cage-like cell covered with layers of fire-proof metal lay hidden in the dark back part of the room.

Zuko bravely stepped forward, the 2 main soldiers never leaving his side, and peeked into the cell's cold darkness. A silent chuckle echoed from within the shadows as more torches were lit all about the room revealing the former dreaded Princess of the Fire Nation covered in long shaggy red pants and a t-shirt. Her silky black hair no longer in it's past perfection she now had it half held back from the face while the over half covered her dark and rusty face.

As Zuko gazed at her he felt a slight pang of pity mixed with overwhelming confidence. He didn't need all these guards to babysit him! He was now Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and _he _was the one looking from the outside of the bars. But if anything Zuko learned from years of being around his sister was to _never _underestimate Azula. Even if she had gone crazy and was locked away in an extremely secured and guarded prison cell...she was still dangerous.

Zuko waved a hand for the guards to back away, though the 2 strongest ones still remained. Zuko sighed and took a step forward so nothing but the thick metal bars held him back from his sister. He waited. Knowing Azula always had something to say first. But she didn't speak either, also just gazing at his brilliant golden eyes and trying to read as much as she could from them. Her expression was curious but mostly cunning. She finally spoke.

"So, what_ great_ honor brings the coming of my most _gracious Lord?_"

Her tone was heavy with sarcasm and hate. Zuko pressed his jaw tight and forced himself to remember why he had come. His voice turned cold and demanding, the tone he only used for Azula or his father.

"I come to get information Azula, and I'm _not _leaving without it."

A deranged smile crossed Azula's lips, "Well, aren't we determined. What information could an innocent Princess like _me _possibly hold from a cowardly traitor like _you?_"

Zuko held back the urge to roll his eyes, deciding to play her game. "Perhaps you once knew a hooded young man with blue eyes that was formally known as '_Azula's Assassin?_'"

Azula tapped her right index finger on her chin, pretending to concentrate. "Hmm...blue eyes you say? No, I don't recall such a figure."

Zuko pressed his face against the bars and glared with all the anger he had within him, "Think..._hard._"

"I'm sorry Zuzu, but I just don't seem to remember anything trivial today. Come back again when I have refreshed my poor memory." She slyly smiled at him.

Zuko clenched his hands around the bars and they glowed and hissed with steam though the bars did not melt. Azula silently watched the act in amusement.

"This is anything but trivial Azula, and I have no time for your games. Tell me everything you know about your personal assassin or I promise you, I will _not hesitate_ to use further action to get the information from you."

Azula's eyes narrowed as her smile disappeared and all trace of humor gone from her face, "Don't threaten me brother. Remember I am _still _the rightful heir to this Nation and..."

"And as a traitor, that position no longer applies to you." Zuko darkly cut her off with a small smirk of his own.

Azula sat up and straightened her shoulders, all the loathing in the world concentrated into her eyes. "Why do you want his information?"

"That isn't relevant." Zuko shook his head and held his gaze, making sure to not let the slightest emotion show.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is to me. You see Zuko, my assassin was a personal treasure to me a...gem, if you will...and I would hate to see that gem go to waste. He was so useful too...much more loyal and trustworthy than the two so-called traitorous friends I had..."

Azula trailed off, her eyes set off into some distance that Zuko could not follow. Zuko decided to use the state she was in to his advantage while he could,

"What was his name?"

"Sky." Azula answered simply with a small smile, "I never knew his real name but those eyes...it really did seem like the sky." her own light amber eyes trailed the cell ceiling.

Zuko stared at her with slight surprise but continued asking, "Where did he come from?"

"Somewhere." Azula mused, slowly twirling a strand of hair around her finger while she unconsciously continued, "You don't know how pleasant it was to have someone obey your every order and almost look _pleased _to do so. All he asked in return were a few flimsy bags of golden coins...he was _so_ precise and quick in his missions. Not as good as me, of course, but when I had my hands full he was the only to do the job right. So quick..."

"What element could he control?" Zuko swiftly interrupted and saw Azula wave her hand carelessly,

"Oh, water or something like that. He made the impression of being able to bend metal but I knew he couldn't...he was _such _a good illusionist too." She softly giggled to herself, as if about an inside joke.

Zuko's face was so compressed against the bars he could feel his facial muscles ache but he wouldn't relax his posture and anxiously kept persisting, "Azula, _what_ can he do?"

Suddenly Azula seemed to snap out of her trance-like state and she glared at her brother with keen, sharp eyes. "What _did_ he do Zuko?" she hissed and crawled closer to the bars, "What did my assassin do to you?"

Zuko instinctively backed away from the bars and the guards took a step closer. Zuko kept his composure and didn't say anything. Azula stared at him until something sparked in her eyes and she started laughing. Low at first but then it got higher and louder until she was in hysterics. The guards visibly winced and Zuko resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"Oh, I know!" Azula said in a laughing voice, her eyes twinkling with evil mischief, "You don't want to tell me but clever Azula knows!"

Zuko frowned deeply, "I don't know what your talking about but..."

"It's that Water-bender, isn't it? He has her."

Zuko's body turned cold and he felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach and before he could control himself he was yelling at the top of his lungs,

"Where does he have her?! Where?! TELL ME!"

Azula stared at him for a moment and Zuko's chest rose and fell while he was struggling to keep his emotions at bay. But it was too late...Azula had already seen his weakness. A tiny smirk was all it took for Zuko to get worked up again and he blew a strong blaze of fire but Azula ducked it and Zuko grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her against the bars fiercely. He stared her right in the eye and asked darkly,

"Where are they?"

Azula furrowed her eyebrows and yelled, "How the hell am I supposed to know!"

Zuko gripped her tighter and whispered, "You sent him."

Azula narrowed her eyes seriously, "I have not had contact with Sky since over a year ago, now you tell me how I could I have contacted him through this stinking rat-hole you built for me!"

Zuko shook his head but he couldn't say anything. _It couldn't be...Azula was the only one who could possibly know... _

She softly chuckled and her eyes turned evilly merry again, "Aw, poor Zuzu lost his Water-bender. What are you gonna do about it now Zuzu?"

Zuko let his sister go and stood up while squaring his shoulders he said in a determined voice, "I'm going to find her and then kill your assassin."

"Mm." Azula nodded and pouted her lips ever so slightly, "I should warn you though, my assassin has _never _failed. And I highly doubt he will now...at least I hope he won't." She smiled again.

Zuko nodded and just when he was turning to go Azula spoke up again, "You know, I'm not the only one who knows Sky."

He stopped with his heart pounding so loud he felt it in his ears. "Who?"

Azula smirked proudly to herself, not resisting to tease her brother a little longer, "Now Zuko, you don't expect me to betray my confidences so easily?"

Zuko sharply turned around and sent another fire blast again, "Who!?"

Azula slightly frowned but shrugged it off easily, "Someone you know. Someone very close to you, who was once also close to me...she has many tricks up her sleeve..."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise and horror as he realized who his sister meant. "But...how?"

Azula shrugged again, "She introduced me to him so she should be able to tell you more than I can. If she hasn't already though...I doubt it."

Zuko stayed silent for several seconds before he grimly nodded and started to turn again while Azula called after him with bubbling laughter, "And Zuko, good...good..._luck. _You'll need it!"

Azula's hysterical laughter followed Zuko and the soldiers as they marched back up the winding staircase and Zuko seemed to feel it echo throughout the maze of corridors, and even as he got out into the fresh air, he still felt it echo in his mind.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_PS: Now you know HIS name and some more little interesting facts about our favorite assassin. lol. Hope you liked it. Comment please!!_


	11. Chapter 10: Ice and Fire

_A/N: **__IMPORTANT:** __I will be moving and I won't be able to write/reply for about another week, I'm not sure. I'm so sorry, this will be probably the latest new chapter you'll get in a bit. Please keep commenting though! I would SO appreciate that and it would help inspire me alot. =) Thanks for your support. Enjoy this chapter. (ps: To those who like Maiko...your __not__ gonna like this chapter very much. ^_^) _

_Song: "__Voice Inside My Head" by Dixie Chicks._

_Why?: I know I could have found a better song for this chapter but I wasn't sure which message I wanted to express most, sadness? Discovery? Love? Understanding? A mix of all 4? lol. So this song seemed like the best 2__nd__ choice. =)_

_**Chapter 10 ~ Ice and Fire **_

"Sokka, you brought us _here_?"

Suki's voice was incredulous, as if she wanted to kick Sokka's butt off. Toph sighed knowingly,

"Do I want to know?"

"Aw, come on guys, it's a genius idea! Who better to help us with the _future _than a _psychic?"_

Suki looked up at the old wooden sign of "Madam Velvet's Psychic Shop" and shook her head,

"Sokka, we need facts, not superstitious, to help save your sister and I don't think..."

"Now Suki, I know _you _can't remember this since you weren't with us yet, but Toph knows that time when we saw a psychic how great everything went! Right Toph?"

Sokka nudged Toph's shoulder and was met by an automatic punch in the gut, though Toph nodded with a grin, "Yeah, she was pretty right about some things. We should give it a try Warrior Princess."

Suki rolled her eyes but finally agreed, "Fine! Let's get this over with so we can go to training."

And so, they opened the creaking door and stepped inside...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Zuko arrived back at the palace it was already supper time, but he wasn't hungry. He immediately paced past the long hallways and made his way to the back of the palace, where the old garden with the turtle-duck pond from his childhood still remained. When he arrived though, he stood shock-still, expecting to have some moments alone to organize his thoughts, but instead he was met by the very person he dreaded to see.

Mai was sitting under the very tree Ursa used to bring Zuko to feed the turtle-ducks, and she was throwing bread crumbs at the squawking little chicks. Her face was in his usual bored facade, though her eyes were looking at the chicks it seemed like they were really not looking at anything at all, she was in deep thought. When she turned her head and saw Zuko, Mai's face lit up but then quickly faded again when she saw he was staring at her with burning eyes. Mai looked down and fumbled with the last bread crumb in her hand before abruptly throwing it in the water, to the dismay of the baby turtle-ducks. She got up and straightened her kimono before looking at Zuko again. She could tell he was going to be difficult.

"What do you want Zuko?"

Zuko's eyebrows shot up in shock, "What do I want? What do _I _want Mai?"

Mai didn't let any emotion betray her face, though she couldn't control the angry coldness in her voice, "I know something is going on so we might as well get to the point. What's the use of going around the bush? What do you want from _me _Zuko?"

Zuko's surprise was replaced with numb acknowledgment now. He knew what Mai meant by that question, and like she said, what _was _the use of going around the bush? He let her have it.

"Truth."

Mai looked down again and there was silence between them for a few seconds. Finally, she looked up and this time there were shimmering tears in her dark eyes.

"You want truth Zuko? The _real _truth? Then, here it is...the truth is you lied to me. Again! You never were nervous about what you were going to say in the ball, who you went to talk to wasn't any general, when your council meeting was interrupted it wasn't because of the Avatar, and you don't truly care or understand, or love me!"

Cold tears streamed down Mai's face while Zuko stared at her with his jaw slightly dropped. He didn't feel angry, like he should have, like he wanted to feel. He couldn't deny it, he couldn't feel pain at Mai's words for somewhere, deep inside his soul, he knew they were true. And he had wanted truth. Absolute, terrifying, raw truth. And he couldn't feel anything but shock.

Mai shook her head, still sobbing, and raced past Zuko to be inside the palace.

Zuko finally found his voice, but by the time he spoke...it was was too late.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Aang had willed himself to find some supplies and glided back to the house he found it empty. With a low mumble of a curse, Aang started putting the supplies away when there was a slight knock on the door. He quickly air-bended his way to the door and opened to find Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee? What are you doing here?"

Aang didn't mean to sound rude, after all _she _hadn't done anything to him, but his natural curiosity got the best of him. Ty Lee was grimly frowning as she asked,

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sokka, Suki, and Toph had entered the small bare room with several candles hanging on the sides of the walls, they were met by an old woman who was wrapped in a large red shawl and her snow-white hair put in a bun at the top her head. She sat beside a round wooden table that had a picture of the sun and moon carved into it. She looked up when she saw the young customers enter and her honey eyes shimmered in amusement.

"Hello young ones. I am Madam Velvet, how may I assist you?"

Sokka stepped in front of the two girls and soberly said, "We would like you to tell us the future of my younger sister, Katara."

Madam Velvet stared between Sokka and the tall pretty girl hovering close by him (Suki), to Toph who had her arms crossed and was blindly staring in Madam Velvet direction. Her eyes slightly dimmed,

"Is she in danger?"

Sokka glanced at his girlfriend and then at Toph, then softy whispered, "We _hope_ not."

"I see." Madam Velvet's sharp eyes wrinkled and she motioned for them to take a seat. When they did, she took a deep breath and put her hands, palm-up, on the table and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes she spoke, still with her eyes closed,

"I sense a strong energy collected around her neck..."

Sokka dumbly nodded, "That must be our mother's necklace. She wears it almost everyday..." Sokka couldn't say more for his throat felt choked up. Suki put a soft hand on his shoulder.

Madam Velvet slowly nodded and continued, "She is in discomfort but from what I can see, no major pain. She is trapped. I see two different rooms, a cold one, that one is where she feels pain. Then a warmer one, where she feels strengthened. Then there's a distant stairwell...but it is not clear. There's lots of metal. And then there is a shadowed figure..."

Sokka's hands gripped the edge of the table frantically, "The man who kidnapped her! Can you tell who it is?!"

Madam Velvet squeezed her eyes shut tighter but shook her head, "His image is very weak. She does not see him very often. I only see blue eyes."

Sokka's shoulders shrugged and Suki's hand patted him gently while whispering in his ear, "Maybe we should go..."

"Wait." The old woman's voice turned sharp and everyone stared at her curiously. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Incredible..." She mumbled and Suki had to hold Sokka back from attacking the woman.

"What? What do you see?!"

With a wide smile the woman opened her eyes and she whispered importantly, "She fulfills the prophesy."

Sokka shook his head in confusion, "What prophesy? What are you talking about?"

Madam Velvet's crooked fingers pointed to the elegant craving on the table, "Yin and Yang. Push and Pull. The Sun and The Moon. Day and Night. Ice...and Fire."

Sokka and Suki stared at the table for several seconds until Sokka blinked profusely, with an even more puzzled expression than before, "Uh...opposites?"

Madam Velvet shook her head gravely at the boy. "It is much more than opposites young one. It is destiny. It is how the world has lived and prospered since the beginning of time. One element _needs _the other to survive, without it, we'd be lost."

Sokka eyed the old lady with anger now, "That still has nothing to do with my sister."

"Quite the contrary," Madam Velvet delicately corrected, "it has _everything _to do with your sister. She is a water-bender, is she not?"

Sokka avoided the psychic's gaze again, "Yes. But..."

"So she is in connection with everything around her, especially water, of course. I know that your sister is in grave danger and you wish to save her, but it will not be easy. There are many targets headed to her at once...but there is a way to save her from it. From _him._ But you will have to be willing to test everything that you once believed in. You will have to be willing to see what was impossible, could be possible. And most importantly, you will have to bring one person forward to risk everything for her."

Sokka somberly nodded and then asked the obvious question, "Who?"

Madam Velvet's bright eyes shimmered again knowingly as she lay her hand on top of one of the cravings, "Well, the Sun of course."


	12. Chapter 11: Making Plans

_A/N: __I'M BACK! __ Did ya miss me? I missed all this like crazy! =D Ok, I was writing this chapter on my notebook while on bumpy car ride for HOURS on end while the sun was hitting my face sooo...I hope it's a good chapter. xD I have to give special thanks to my brand-new official Beta-reader, __Miracleboy--/Robert!__ He rocks! And to my new replier, zukoluver! Ok, so let me not keep you waiting anymore! Please enjoy & comment. _

_Song: "__Angel's Cry" by The Red Jumpsuit Appartus. _

_Why?: I couldn't find just the right for this chapter, but I think this song is soft, relaxing, and very meaningful in general of the feeling I'm trying to show. Especially in Zuko's part. ;-) _

_**Chapter 11 ~ Making Plans**_

When Ty Lee entered the Avatar's home the atmosphere became tense. Aang had a million questions going through his mind but instead of scaring Ty Lee off with his verbal attack, Aang offered for them to sit down but Ty Lee shook her head and worryingly frowned.

Now Aang _knew _this talk wasn't going to be good. Ty Lee took a deep breath then blurted everything out at once,

"The name of the kidnapper is Sky. He's a year younger than Zuko, 17, though his body is young he is very old and wise mentally. He's from the Water Tribe which is why he has blue eyes but he disguises himself to be an Earth-Bender and is very good with illusions, though he's not a magician. He just makes things appear...differently than how they really are. He's smart, fast, and mysterious. That's all I know."

Ty Lee sighed under the Avatar's intense glare. "You _did _know."

He accused with suspicious eyes, but Ty Lee shook her head, "No Aang, well...not exactly."

Suddenly a curious question crossed Aang's mind, "Why did you lie to Zuko?"

"I didn't lie completely..." she fidgeted and finally decided to explain, "Mai is Zuko's girlfriend, and Mai is the one who knows the most about Sky. So I didn't want them to get into a fight because Mai would be...unwilling to talk about him."

Aang's eyes widened in deeper curiosity, "Why would she be unwilling?"

Ty Lee took another deep breath as Aang started to realize he had never seen her this stressed before.

"Well, because Mai and Sky sorta, kinda, used to be...together."

"What?!" Aang jumped.

Ty Lee rose her hands to try to defend her friend, "It was very short-term cause Mai knew she didn't love him; they just happened to meet and connect briefly. She feels very uncomfortable talking about him, not cause she cares about him, but because she feels...sorry for him."

Aang shook his head in sad sort of rage, who would feel sorry for a monster cruel enough to kidnap an innocent girl. _His _innocent girl especially.

Seeming to read his mind, Ty Lee said, "I told you, he makes things appear differently than what they really are."

The young Avatar stared Azula's former companion solemnly for a few seconds before finally asking, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Ty Lee thought for a moment but shook her head. Aang glanced at Katara's bedroom door and sighed painfully,

"Then we leave tomorrow."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the talk with the physic Sokka, Suki, and Toph had formed their own plan that was apart from the one they would have with Aang. The gang felt a little uneasy having to have their own secret but they knew it was the best...and maybe only...chance they had to save Katara.

Toph had her arms crossed and was silently stomping through the rumble while Sokka and Suki held hands and wore concentrated expressions, as they were deeply thinking about the significance of what Madam Velvet had said.

"Maybe...she had too much cactus juice? Ha-ha?"

Sokka shrugged and tried to smile dumbly but Suki just stared at him and gently shook her head while Toph deeply frowned.

"Ok. Bad joke. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Sokka sighed and looked down regretfully. Suki patted his shoulder,

"Oh, we know you meant well Sokka. It's just...not the right time."

"What if _maybe _Blubber Brain has a point for once? Maybe we're just taking what the old crazy lady said too seriously."

Toph tried to sound indifferent but even she wasn't convinced with her own statement. Suki shook her head again,

"She _does _have a point though. All the elements _need _each other to survive. What if Katara's disappearance with this stranger and Zuko's...concern...does fulfill some sort of ancient prophesy?"

"Concern!" Toph scoffed again but said nothing else.

Sokka's eyes filled with deep grief, "I don't care about any prophesy...I just want my sister safely back. It seems this violence never ends."

Suki and Toph said nothing but their expressions mirrored Sokka's. Each of them expected something bad would happen and hoped their plans would be enough to help them through it...but no one could ever expect what truly would await them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko's mind and body were on robotic as he walked into his room and changed his royal robes into more casual traveler's wear. He stretched and practiced with his duel swords until he was sweating profusely. Then he decided to sharpen the edges, pack his sack with various small weapons he could hide under his cloak, and then after practicing defensive hand combat for an hour, he stood in front of a tall mirror and stared at himself for a long time.

That's when he allowed himself to think. At first his expression was blank, but then it slowly started turning sadder and his golden eyes pierced with self-reproach and bitterness.

"What am I doing?"

He mumbled at his reflection and waited patiently, as if it would answer. He groaned and put his hands over his strained face, "I _am _going crazy."

He wanted to laugh at this comment but instead he groaned again and toppled to the floor. He couldn't move past this until he faced up to it, and Zuko knew he couldn't keep denying the fact that he _was _distancing himself from Mai...and getting closer to Katara.

He didn't ever think of _why _he wanted the Water-Bender's approval so much, or _why _he had put up with her snub and sarcastic remarks or demeaning jokes while he was training the Avatar, or _why _he was just as determined as she was to find her mother's killer, and most importantly _why _he head risked _his _life for her...in so many different ways.

He never questioned what he did for Katara because it was a non-thought process. Katara wanted something, he would help her get it. Katara was in danger, he would help save her. A deadly lightening strike would go toward her, he would put himself between them. It was a subconscious automatic reaction that his body act before his mind; But now that Zuko really was thinking about the _why _his mind only came up with one logical solution that was completely illogical....he was in love.

The shock of that realization hit Zuko harder than he imagined as the face in the mirror reflected utter astonishment.

_How can it be?!_

He and Katara were complete opposites! It would never work, they'd hurt too many people. He was fire and she was ice. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing ever could...and yet.

The bond they shared of growing friendship that started so bitter and cold, then went to a place of understanding, then betrayal, then sacrifice, and finally to ultimate forgiveness.

To the point that they would risk their very lives for each other and not ask why. Just know it was something they _had _to do...because they _wanted _to.

By now, Zuko's face became softer and a small small played on his lips. But he instantly put the thought down. He couldn't be sure what he was feeling and besides, what if Katara didn't feel the same way? He shouldn't get his hopes up. But he had already sparked the hope, and felt his heart starting to burn.

Whether it was love or not Zuko would only be focused on one thing for now...bringing Katara back. Letting once again his heart...act before his mind.


	13. Chapter 12: According to Plan

_A/N: I'm so sorry for taking such a long time for this chapter to come! Microsoft as been giving me some serious issues!! Anyway, thank you SO much for the incredible comments! Especially by my fellow name-sharer Krista/SilentScreamer77!! First time someone puts me as fave author and I will ALWAYS remember that. =) Ok, I'm sure your all curious to know what Katara is up to right? Then here she is! Read carefully cause there's more stuff you'll find out about Sky, "Azula's (former) Assassin." ;-D Comment & Enjoy! C&E! _

_Song: "__Precious" by Depeche Mode._

_Why?: I didn't know whether to go for a light or heavy song for this chapter, so I went for a light song with a heavy meaning. =) Please listen to it._

_**Chapter 12 ~ According to Plan **_

Katara was vaguely aware of the days passing, but what she was more aware of was that she was getting stronger. She was able to stand, walk, even exercise without her muscles feeling weak or wobbly. She could eat and drink whatever Alma brought her, no long disturbing the girl with questions she knew she couldn't answer. But Katara wondered if the girl _could _answer..._would _she? She didn't seem to be a victim but at the same time, Katara couldn't think it was her choice to stay, to live with _him._

Along with her strength, Katara's mind was gaining speedagain, strategizinga hundred different ways to escape to that stairwell and what would await her when she reached it. Katara was happy with her progress, but with that happiness...there was confusion. She couldn't wrap her head around why he had changed her to this warmer, better room and kept her there, _chain less. _He didn't so much as put a rope around her arms. He had to be aware of her growing strength...even though Katara hadn't seen him since that day she switched rooms. From the lines she had crossed on the wall, Katara figured 5-6 days had passed. He didn't honestly expect her to sit and wait around for him to torture her, did he?

Katara pushed herself to finish the sit up and was satisfied when she felt her forehead's moisture. She was about to do push-ups when she heard footsteps and immediately assumed a sitting position.

But when the door opened, she was surprised to see the hooded captor. She wasn't so much surprised to see him, but to not feel pain. She had started to associate the stranger and the icy fire as a package; When one came so did the other, same as when it left. She couldn't understand why they were connected, the iced fire usually didn't give her a chance to think about it. But this time the man had come and no pain...Katara was instantly cautious.

They looked at each other until the man smiled, almost as if he could read Katara's mind.

"Get up."

Katara stood, stiffening her body for some sort of attack...but there was none. Her caution deepened.

The captor laughed at her expression, "Look at you..." he started to carefully circle Katara.

She noticed how he left the door partially open and she tried to position herself toward it without the man noticing.

He continued with a smug expression, "Your so confused. I thought you would have gotten it by now, what with your sharp mind."

The icy fire was slowly starting deep inside Katara's stomach but she ignored it. Her eyes not leaving his face for one second. Just waiting for the slightest opportunity to run...

"The Fire Lord would be pleased with your progress Katara, but I'm not."

Katara had no idea what this psycho was going on about but she knew she only had one chance to do this, and do it right. Her chance came when he was in the opposite side of the room and Katara sprang for the door. A hand as cold as ice grabbed her ankle and Katara twisted around and sent a frozen water strike at his wrist. He hissed his hand back but when Katara got up she karate kicked his stomach and used the sweat she had left to send a fierce water strike to back him off and she was running out the door.

Katara ran with all her might and when she was within a foot from the stairwell something horrible happened...her body contorted. It froze in place, her arm stretched out, her feet in mid-step.

Katara tried to fight against it, but her body would not obey. The icy fire now covered her from head to toe and the worst part was she could not even scream in pain. She was a living statue and only one word came to her mind as she finally understood what was happening...

A cold voice spoke from behind, "That was not a good idea young Water-bender."

Her body turned and Katara felt herself move toward her captor without wanting to. The man was very solemn as he was positioning himself to make Katara move like a puppet to his will.

When she was inches within the man's face he straightened up and stared at Katara's icy blue eyes with his own. Katara felt, for the first time, true fear. As she looked into his eyes it was as if she were seeing her own reflection somehow. When the stranger opened his mouth to speak Katara felt his cold breath...everything about this man was cold.

"Don't bother trying to talk because you can't. I'm only allowing enough oxygen to pass through your brain to think, so _think hard _as I say this. I never needed to tie you, because I can control you whenever...I...want. You know exactly what that means Katara. But my Blood-bending is much, _much _more advanced than yours. I have practiced on it for years and I have come to be able to control the body temperature, speech, and heart rate of a person. Even use it as a form of pain, rather than just control. I have perfected what I do, so I do my job _very _well."

He paused, allowing himself a smug smile at his accomplishments. He quickly turned sadly serious again though, and put his arms around Katara's waist and roughly pulled her closer. With their faces so close he whispered low,

"I would not want to do this disagreeable thing to you again, you understand?"

Knowing she couldn't answer in any way, the man made Katara slowly nod her head.

"And you won't try to do this ever again?"

He asked a little playfully now, and forced her head to shake from left to right. He dropped his hands from her waist and smiled wildly now. "Excellent."

He made a motion for Katara's feet to walk back to the hallway and when they were back in the freezing room he made her stand in the middle of the room. The man walked to the door, but just before he left he turned around and whispered fervently,

"I'm sorry."

With that he dropped his arms and slammed the door before Katara fell on her knees, gasping as if she had held her breath all that time. She crossed her arms around her panting heart and stayed like this for several seconds in shock as her eyes were slowly watering...finally Katara let herself double over and cry loudly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Appa! Yip yip!"

Aang shook the reigns harder and Appa moaned in response.

"Is there such a thing as flying-bison abuse?"

Toph commented while lying on the back of the large saddle. Aang glared at her but slightly slowed the reigns. Sokka sat by Toph, chewing thoughtfully on a peach while thinking about Suki who had joined the Kyoshi Warriors to travel to travel on land while going through with part of their own secret plan;

Sokka missed her but knew it was for the best. Ty Lee was gleefully letting the wind blow her ponytail while she looked at the passing scenery below. She was _supposed _to have been with the Kyoshi Warriors as well, since now she had joined them, but both Aang and Zuko wanted her near for different reasons. She was their only lead to what Sky _and _Azula might do.

And Zuko was sitting in a corner of the saddle, farthest from everyone else, he had his knife out and was slowly spinning it around as his eyes grew more distant. Sokka stopped eating his peach and stared uncomfortably at the shimmering blade.

"Uh…could you stop doing that? It's really freaking me out."

Zuko didn't stop his musing as he replied, "Then don't watch."

Sokka turned his head but his eyes kept going back to the knife unwillingly.

Aang rolled his eyes and tried focusing on the path they were creating. Five days had passed without any trace of finding Katara and Aang knew the more days passed, the less chance they had of finding Katara…or worse. Aang swallowed down the burning lump in his throat that rose so faithfully ever time Katara's kidnapping was brought up. Aang was becoming easily agitated over the slightest things that he barely knew himself anymore. And so much _hate. _He never felt the word so much in his life…but the Avatar secretly knew who it was mainly directed towards.

He tilted his head enough to glare at Zuko with that angry passion in his eyes and Zuko instantly saw it and stopped whirling his knife. He gave Aang a puzzled look but there was a slight annoyance burning in his eyes as well.

_Five days. _Aang darkly repeated inside his head as he looked away, _and it will be his fault if anything happens to her. _

They had started searching all the small villages along the Fire Nation/Earth Kingdom border but found nothing. No one had, or even heard of, the kidnapper and some even eyed the new Fire Lord Zuko suspiciously. They now were over the Earth Kingdom trying to search for the island the kidnapper had wanted to escape to before. Aang thought it was too obvious a place for them to hide but where else could they search? Zuko hadn't been able to get any more information from his sister or Mai, and the kidnapper himself certainly didn't leave any clues or suggestions. It was a hopeless search. But they couldn't stop trying. Aang and Zuko knew they'd go mad if they didn't do _something. _

"Shouldn't we stop to make camp?"

Ty Lee was the one to remind them the sun was setting. Aang sighed and unwillingly led Appa lower below. When they landed everyone jumped down and started stretching, collecting firewood, and setting the sleeping mats. Zuko looked at their surroundings which didn't seem much different than where they had slept the past nights, lots of rocks and trees. After spending so much time in the Earth Kingdom while he was banished Zuko knew this land almost by memory, nevertheless he opened the map and examined it like he had every evening. Making sure they were heading the right direction, not passing any important stops. Aang glanced at him and threw his mat down hard enough that a little cloud of dirt rose around it. Zuko looked up annoyingly at the interruption and Aang spoke hard as he stared,

"What's the point of looking at that map every night when we only stop at random places? Just admit you know _nothing _about where Katara could be or the kidnapper."

Zuko stood and clenched this fists tightly as he replied, "And you know anything different? _Please_ Avatar, let me do my business and I'll let you do yours."

"Which is what exactly? Bowing down to everything you say!"

Everyone else in the camp stopped and turned their heads in shock at Aang's words. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise then suddenly his temper flared,

"How _dare _you! I've been nothing but kind to you since I turned away from my father and even going against everything I once believed in to teach _you _how to fire-bend and I don't have to take your disrespectful and _annoying _comments!"

Aang took a few steps toward Zuko, yelling with all the anger he was building up inside him, "And what are you going to do about it? Scar me?!"

Everyone gasped and Zuko stood shock-still for a few seconds before his golden eyes turned dangerously dark and his face scarlet red. Smoke steamed out of his hands but he closes his eyes and with a deep breath which he blew out quickly he mumbled,

"It's not worth it."

And practically ran past everyone, to a trail that led into the dark woods.

After another few seconds everyone yelled out something at once towards the Avatar,

"Oh, way to go Twinkle Toes!"

"What were you _thinking_?!"

"He could have killed you! I'm surprised he didn't."

Aang put his hands on his ears and shut his eyes to block out all the voices heading towards him. He didn't know what had come over him, but he knew he wasn't sorry. He didn't want Zuko back. And no matter what anyone else was saying, he knew they didn't need him. If anything Aang could finally focus on what he had to do now. That is, if everyone would stop yelling at him.

"Just…_shut up!_"

Everyone stopped but when he opened his eyes he saw their expressions and suddenly felt sorry. But he was still too angry to admit it, "Look, we don't need him alright! We'll be better off without him!"

"Wrong, Twinkle Toes." Toph marched up to Aang and said into his face, "We _do _need him. Big time. And without his information our chances of getting Katara back just went down to zero!"

"_I _know just as much information or more about the kidnapper!" Aang defended himself while leaning his face toward Toph's too.

Toph's eyebrows twisted in confusion, "How would you know that?"

Aang jerked a hand toward the brown-haired girl, "Ty Lee told me. So, like I said…we _don't _need him."

Toph narrowed her blind eyes angrily but bit her tongue, and Aang stepped back and walked toward Appa while saying aloud, "We start toward Ba Sing Se early tomorrow morning."

"Ba Sing Se?" Sokka questioned cautiously, "Why do we need to go there?"

The Avatar shrugged though he answered surely, "I have to see an important friend. He'll help us in finding Katara."

Sokka, Toph, and Ty Lee looked toward each other in mixed expressions of worry, anger, and suspicion. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors would not be going to Ba Sing Se and now Zuko was separated from their pack. So far…things were definitely _not _going according to plan.


	14. Chapter 13: Kenji

_A/N: I usually don't put a chapter this early, but I decided to appreciate the chance I had Internet now. This is it. The chapter I've been imagining since the beginning of this story in so many different ways but I think I finally got it in a way I like, so I hope you like it too! Sorry if it's not so much but I wanted to dedicate this whole chapter solely to the strange relationship of Katara and Sky. (don't get any shipping ideas tho! Remember, Zutara story here? lol) But if I could, I guess this would be my own personal crack ship. Kasky. Or Kaji. xD Anyway, enjoy and comment please!! _

_Song: "__Let You Down" by Three Days Grace._

_Why?: I needed a real hard, creepy-like song for this chapter and I think I picked out a pretty good one. xD Pleeeeeeeeeease comment more! I really need to know more your opinions on how I'm writing. _

_**Chapter 13 ~ Kenji**_

When Katara was starting to regain from the shock she knew two things _had _to be done.

1, she had to escape – doing whatever she had to, to reach those steps. And 2, -which had a lot to do with the first- she had to use her Blood-bending.

Katara cringed and squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted so much to put that part of her past behind her and never use that darkest of bending but the captor gave her no choice. Her Water-bending and strategy would not be enough. For the first time Katara doubted herself. Even _with _her Blood-bending Katara knew her chances were slim to none. Even if she started practicing now she had nothing to practice on, and if she did have something he'd still be better than her. He said it himself…he's perfected what he does so he does his job _very _well. Katara had remembered the smug tone of his voice as he said that. She also remembered Zuko's words and bitter expression in his own eyes when he told her about how he felt her kidnapper was after something more than just money…when she had asked why he thought that way, Katara remembered his exact response perfectly;

_I don't know. He has this...darkly crazed personality. That's why I couldn't risk him breaking the deal earlier and going after you. I've sent guards to look after you 24/7 since._

Zuko's guards had failed. But she wasn't angry at him for that…she reminded herself this is what she had wanted. A distraction. And though Katara has had plenty of experience with crazy she felt the man's kind was different somehow…she held back a shiver. This room was as cold as she remembered, and it didn't help that she was barefoot and had thin raggedy clothes.

But even with everything against her, Katara couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ give up. All she could do was think. Think, and think, and _think. _But she came out empty every time. Her thoughts kept echoing Zuko's words, every detail of every moment of her last day with him…she usually had to shake herself out of it and wonder why she was thinking so much about him. Surely that wasn't normal…she heard steady footsteps and propped her head up, refusing to look broken down…even if that's how she felt.

When he stepped through the door Katara was relieved to not feel the icy fire, but with that relief came curiosity to why he didn't start the frozen burning, and fear of it starting when she least expected it to.

The man was hooded, as usual, but there was something about his hands…he wore gloves. He stood in his usual spot, in front of her, and spoke simply.

"Hello again."

Katara said nothing. She only stared at the shadowed face. He sighed, "Get up."

Katara refused to obey this time and sat defying glaring at him. The man clenched his jaw tight and turned his head to the side while mumbling significantly,

"I'm giving you a chance to fight me, so get up."

Now Katara was deeply confused. "What?"

The man looked down at her, incredulous. "Are you deaf?"

Katara was doubting what she hearing but only because she couldn't understand, or believe, what he was doing. She only blinked in acknowledgment.

With another sigh the young man lowered to Katara's level, met her stare, and whispered threateningly,

"I will only say this one more time peasant; Get…up."

Still in awe Katara started to shake her head when suddenly she was violently yanked up by the collar of her shirt and flung across the room. Her back smacked against the metallic wall loudly while Katara briefly felt a horrible dizziness. When she straightened her head the man was already over her with a mocking smile.

"Not so strong now, are you Water-bender?!" And he grabbed and threw her across the room again. Katara groaned but this time didn't wait to stop feeling dizzy as she lifted herself up and forced the man to pause. Her captor felt the contortion but didn't give in to it; the second Katara faltered in keeping her hold the man broke from the stance and Blood-bended her against the wall.

"That was pathetic."

The man shook his head as he stalked toward Katara and commented again when he stood inches from her, "_You're _pathetic."

Katara couldn't respond, and even if she could she wouldn't have. She only focused on breathing. The man stared at her with rage now,

"What's wrong with you?! Get angry!"

He tightened his hold on her but Katara remained focused, refusing to play his game. The captor's rage turned to solemn sadness as he saw Katara would not cave in. He stopped his hold completely as he whispered,

"Your not the same."

Katara let him see her puzzled expression. The man only sighed and questioned,

"You still don't know who I am Katara?"

His voice changed as he spoke, so soft and…humble, it almost sounded. Katara didn't know why she felt calm when she heard it. And that's when the unexpected happened.

The man took off his hood.

At first, all Katara could see were those bright blue eyes. Shining now more than ever. But as Katara's eyes soaked in all his face…she gasped. It was like a flashback going too quickly past her mind. Hundreds of images flew, but only the important pin-pointed images stayed. Like when she was in the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka, way before they found Aang, or before their mother got killed, even before the war was just thought of to be an outside rumor. It was a much simpler time. Of snowball fights, sleighing, food made by the fire-side and cozy parkas. A boy. A boy, who wasn't Sokka, running along side Katara; laughing, teasing and amazingly quick. As Katara grew, so did the boy. He was there, always getting in trouble, always excluded by the other blue-eyed children. But Katara never excluded him.

He was there when he saw Katara's mother die and let the little girl cry on his shoulder all night. And he was still there as he encouraged her in her Water-bending. He stood by her everywhere she went…until the soldiers came again. In Zuko's fleet. The boy disappeared from Katara's memory, until she blinked…and there he stood in front of her…now a young man. And now her captor.

"_Kenji._"

Katara whispered the name in awe, as if she could still not believe it was him. The man looked down with a slight blush,

"You used to call me Sky."

And he brought his brilliant eyes on her, to prove he deserved the nickname.

Katara slowly shook her head but said nothing. She kept staring, all over his olive-toned face that seemed so smooth except when he set his pale lips into a thin line and his high cheek-bones showed too much angry tension. His dark chocolate brown hair was cropped short but not in the same way Sokka or Zuko once had, it was evenly combed to one side. Her eyes finally rested on the jagged scar along his neck-line.

Katara held back another gasp, wondering if he still had the ones that ran along his back.

"Their still there." He answered the unspoken question softly and Katara stared back into his eyes with deep sadness. Then suddenly she remembered what he had just done and her back straightened defensively as her eyes narrowed and cooled.

Sky looked at her new posture and chuckled while saying sarcastically, "So, you had to know the monster I became to finally get angry…figures. That's _so _like you."

Katara stared at him intently, her voice full of undisguised disgust as she asked sternly,

"Why are you doing this?"

Sky stared back at her then slowly looked away, whispering softly again, "You wouldn't understand."

"That's right," Katara nodded, her voice slightly rising, "Who _can _make sense of this? Of someone who could betray…"

"I betrayed no one!" Sky interrupted while yelling and his eyes bulged as he pushed his face on Katara's again. "_They _betrayed _me!_ All of you."

Katara closed her eyes and painfully remembered all those times Sky had been mistreated, judged, and abandoned. Just because he was an outsider. Just because he appeared one day in her village with no one and no explanation. Katara slowly opened her eyes and saw Sky still staring at her, feeling his breath that didn't seem as cold as before.

"_I _didn't."

She whispered meaningfully, and Sky's eyes widened and he briefly looked down in shame. But when he looked back up his expression was changed. He was the cold, mysterious Blood-bender again.

He looked down at Katara's necklace and swiftly snatched it off. Katara lifted her hand to either smack or punch the captor but Sky caught her hand just in time as he slipped the necklace in his pocket and took out another that was _very _similar to the first. He blood-bended Katara to turn around and tied the necklace on her.

"Perfect fit."

He smiled and started walking away. Before he left Katara yelled angrily,

"I'm not giving up Kenji! I don't know why your doing this but I won't let you get away with it!"

Sky glanced at her and gave a crooked smile as he pulled his hood up. "We'll see."

And then he left her in the dark.


	15. Chapter 14: Strange Encounters

_A/N: Wow, I'm on a writing roll! Here's another chapter, and thank you SOOO much for everyone who replied to my last chapter! And I have to give you a fair warning…many new OC's will be introduced in this chapter so if you have any questions just ask though I can't guarantee I will answer all of them since ya know, suspense story? Yeah. xD Please comment & enjoy. _

_Song: "__This Ain't a Scene It's an Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy._

_Why?: Ok, even if your not gonna hear the song you most probably are wondering why I would chose it for THIS chapter? Well, I needed something funky and…random. I guess. Fall Out Boy was the best thing I could think of and then all their "amusing" songs came up and this one seemed the best…fitting. ^_^ Enough awkwardness just read the chapter and you'll get it in the end! xD _

_**Chapter 14 ~ Strange Encounters **_

Zuko didn't stop running through the dark forest until he was lost somewhere in the middle of it. While he was catching his breath he glanced behind his shoulder, not because he thought anyone was running after him, he knew the Avatar wanted him gone and no one else would fight against him and follow but Zuko still felt the urge to look…out of habit.

He shrugged his shoulders and finally unclenched his hands. They slightly stung with the force he was holding them with but he didn't seem to notice, his mind was still racing to catch up with what had happened. Did he really just walk away from a fight? Why had he done that? He had every right, every _reason, _to attack the Avatar for what he just said but as much as his body urged him to do it he felt something was holding him back. Some thought that had woven itself into Zuko's subconscious and then suddenly memory provided him the flashback of when Katara threatened him if he every hurt Aang again…she was furious, threatening, dangerous…and despite all that she was beautiful.

Zuko shook his head at where his thoughts were leading and decided to move on. He wouldn't go back, he somehow knew from the beginning he never wanted to join the Avatar or the others in the search for Katara; that wasn't his way. He worked better alone. And now that he had the chance he would embrace it and find Katara and bring her back while beating the so-called man who hurt her. Only problem was transportation.

Zuko looked around and figured the best thing he could do right now was find a way out of this forest before the sun could completely set. If not, he would have to sleep in here…and that idea wouldn't bother him so much if he hadn't left his duel swords in the Avatar's camp.

_Dammit. _Zuko scowled at the darkening clouds above. It would _really_ make his day if it rained.

He walked a few miles into different wandering paths, but they'd only lead him back to a place that looked too similar to all the others. He finally gave up and slumped against a tree trunk just as there was a distant flash of lightening followed by a thunder clap.

Rain poured down and in a matter of seconds, Zuko was drenched. He sighed and closed his eyes as the raindrops paltered his face.

_Could anything else get worse?_

An image of Katara's pained face entered his mind and Zuko groaned.

_Oh…yeah. It can._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By early dawn, Aang had forced everyone to wake up and head off. He was determined to get to Ba Sing Se as soon as was possible. Everyone followed his orders but gave him the cold treatment as soon as Appa set off. It was as silent as a tomb but deep in his heart, Aang knew he could not blame them. But he didn't feel like he should apology for what happened either, so it continued that way for several hours until they all finally had to take a break.

Aang landed Appa down a slightly sanded area and everyone went to do their own thing for a few minutes. Afterwards, everyone sat around a small campfire, warming up a quick lunch and generally musing. Suddenly Toph stood up and her gaze went shooting straight toward a certain direction in the woods. Aang knew that look, and quickly stood beside her while grabbing his gilder, Sokka took out his sword, and Ty Lee just bounced beside Sokka with her arms folded –she didn't need any weapons-

They all stood like that for a few seconds without anything happening when Sokka slightly pointed down his sword to asking doubtfully,

"Uh…wasn't something suppose to happen?"

"It will." Toph assured, not having moved an inch from her defensive position. And as soon as she said this there came a large rustling sound through some bushes, and out came…an ostrich-horse. Riding the ostrich-horse was an old man with a wide-brimmed sunhat on. Then he looked up at them and smiled widely,

"My friends! So nice to see you! It has been too long."

Everyone stared unbelievable at the old man until Aang's mouth fell open as he mumbled, "I-Iroh?"

"Oh young Avatar, how many times have I told you to call me Uncle?"

Aang was still in shock and it was awkwardly silent for a couple minutes.

"Uh…I bring some fresh jasmine tea. Anybody want tea?"

Iroh asked attentively, taking in the gang's reaction. Finally Aang, Sokka, and Ty Lee snapped out of it and smiled while welcoming Zuko's uncle –and jasmine tea- with open arms. But Toph still held her stance like a statue and her expression hadn't changed from it's alert, serious attention. Aang looked at her strangely,

"Come on Toph, it's just Uncle Iroh."

"No," Toph shook her head and sunk her feet deeper into the dirt under the sand, "he wasn't what I was feeling. The vibrations are still a few miles away."

Everyone frowned and stared at Iroh. The elder man, who was still as strong as anybody knew, slowly got off the ostrich-horse and looked at his young friends solemnly,

"I'm afraid…" he said, waving his hand toward the path he had come from, "I bring some unwanted company."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko woke with a start as his ears caught something rustle nearby. He stood up and shook the wet hair out of his eyes. He was cold, stiff, and soaked to the bone but didn't give it much thought as he, once again, looked at his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet he knew everything had changed.

Something in his instincts told him to turn when suddenly an arrow whizzed inches past his face. As quick as a flash, Zuko took out his dagger and charged it at the direction of the arrow when a girl came flying from above the branches and tumbled Zuko to the ground. Without thinking twice Zuko wrestled the girl off and sent several strong fire strikes to her middle. She winced but kept her balance and rolled out of the way of another fire strike, then she jumped up and threw several fire strikes of her own that were much more precise than Zuko's had been and sent Zuko withering to the ground again.

The girl smiled but just when she was about to approach, Zuko lifted himself up and pinned her to a tree while setting his knife against her throat. The girl let out a surprised gasp as Zuko furiously stared at her and held the knife tightly against her skin. Then, a slow smile spread across her lips as she whispered roughly under the knife's pressure,

"Shouldn't our new Lord promote peace rather than gruesome violence?"

Zuko lifted an eyebrow in wonder but still held his stance perfectly, "Yes…but I am not the one who started the fight."

The girl's smile spread even wider, "My deepest apologies, Lord Zuko. I thought you were…someone else."

Zuko stared at her with open shock until he shook his head and asked sarcastically, "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

The girl shrugged ever so slightly, "I am from the Fire Nation. I do not kill my own Lord, especially you. Take the arrows that are behind my back and the daggers that are in my pocket and I will swear to not hurt you."

Normally, Zuko would not have listened to one word from someone who had attacked him just minutes ago, but something about the way the girl sincerely looked into his eyes and spoke made him believe her. But he took the precaution of taking away her arrows and daggers and then slowly took a couple steps back, still pointing the knife toward her.

Now that he had a chance to truly look at her, he did. The girl was lean and tall, but still inches below his status. Her skin was pale like his and her eyes just as amber, only with a tint of grayish-green. She had silky black hair that was made into a braided bun at the back of her head and was dressed in similar traveler's wear like he was, only she wore faded red knee-length pants under a silted short red cotton skirt. She truly wasn't a bad-looking girl, if only for a curious thick black leather glove around her right hand. Her left hand was bare and Zuko realized that was the hand she had directed her fire strikes from.

She smiled at him and patiently awaited his examination. Zuko stared into her eyes as he asked her,

"Why are you so heavily armed?"

Suddenly he saw her frown and answer solemnly, "Just because the war is over doesn't mean there still isn't danger."

Zuko nodded and sadly knew that to be true. Still…that didn't answer his question.

"Why are you here?"

The girl smiled again and spread her arms out, hands palm-up, while saying, "This is my home. Well, for now. I am a wander, I have no specific place to be, no family to go to, so I just go where I please. My name is Sapphire, by the way. I know, odd name for someone born and raised in the Fire Nation."

She shrugged again, as if she was used to people looking at her strangely.

Zuko's eyebrows rose again but he blinked and shook the hair out of his eyes once again. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she looked him over,

"Wow, you look horrible. Don't tell me you stayed out in the rain last night? You really need a change of clothes…and I bet your starving."

"I-I'm fine." Zuko stuttered to try to collect his thoughts before the girl could say anything else but Sapphire beat him to it again,

"Not meaning to contradict my Lord, but no…your not. Come on, there's a village not far off and though I can't offer to pay for a meal, I can help you find one along with a whole better disguise than that one."

"Disguise?" She was going too fast for him to follow but Zuko realized she had seen through him within a few short minutes when he still wasn't over her first name.

"Well sure, I may not know much about your fashion tastes but last time I checked Fire Lords weren't supposed to dress like travelers. Especially travelers who sleep in the rain and smell like wet tree bark…no offense."

She gave him another wide smile and for a moment, Zuko was too confused to answer. "Uh…fine. But I keep the weapons…for now."

Sapphire's eyes dazzled, "Whatever you wish, my Lord."

Then she turned around and wordlessly led the way out of the forest and into the morning sunshine.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Avatar's gray eyes, for a moment, were shocked and full of suspicion. Though he knew Zuko's uncle to be a _much _better person than Zuko himself, he still couldn't help feeling how he did, and kept his eyes flickering at all directions. Sokka wasn't so disturbed, though he kept his sword a little more level now, but he couldn't help asking,

"And by unwanted company you mean…"

Iroh swallowed forcibly and simply stated, "Sand-bending Thieves."

"Oh, well that's just dandy!" Sokka rolled his eyes with heavy sarcasm, "As if plain 'ol regular thieves weren't bad enough!"

"Come on guys, it's not like we haven't dealt with worse. Besides, sand-benders are bunch of wusses."

Toph slightly smirked, while Sokka shook his head, "Remember to keep those comments to yourself when they stop by or we'll be sand mush."

Ty Lee giggled, "Oh Sokka, your such a…funny berry!" And she ruffled his hair playfully. Sokka grimaced and took a step away from Ty Lee.

"Get ready, their coming." Aang ordered and everyone stood in line with their weapons or hands raised.

A cloud of dust was coming closer from the distance until they stopped a few feet away from the Avatar and gang. The dust settled and revealed a small handful of rugged looking travelers wrapped in fitted and layered clothes and long thick veils covered each of their faces. There were 3 of them and each one was on an ostrich-horse.

_Good. _Aang thought confidently, _we outnumber them._

The strangers stayed on their animals, all staring into the eyes of the colorful young teenagers (for the exception of Iroh), who in turn were staring at the only thing they could see through their veiled faces; their slanted solemn eyes. One of the ostrich-horses stepped forward and the person on it rolled off it's veil and soft brown hair flowed out while her hazel-brownish eyes slightly widened. Everyone stood shock still as the girl smiled sheepishly,

"Hello. My name is Zunki."

Everyone just stared, so Zunki continued without a flinch, "I'm afraid the old gentleman owes us something so you see, there's no need for the rest of you to get involved."

Aang glanced at Iroh who was looking nervously at the other sand-benders. He looked back at the girl and shook his head, "He's with us. What does he owe you?"

Zunki's deep eyes studied the Avatar quietly but before she could speak, one of the veiled ones from behind her spoke up in a deep angry voice,

"He stole my tea."

Aang felt his jaw drop as he looked at the elder uncle again but this time, the man blushed in embarrassment but replied, "Which I gladly offered to trade back for some lovely jasmine tea. Who doesn't like jasmine tea?"

The angry man's voice hardened, "_I_ don't."

Zunki turned her head back at the man and sharply ordered, "Oh, hush already Hassan! I will not let a brawl break out over some damn tea!"

The man scowled but hushed. She turned back to the others and smiled again as if nothing happened, "I completely understand your position, but you must try to consider…mine. All we want to repay the tea with is a few silver coins."

She now smiled at Iroh who swallowed visibly. Sokka, who was closest to the old man, whispered, "Don't you have some coins you can give them?" Iroh shook his head, "I lost all my coins in a bet."

"A bet?!"

"It's a long story…"

The men behind Zunki were obviously getting tense and the girl knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would hastily explode…

"Look," Zunki started again, now getting impatient herself, "just hand over the money and we'll leave. Simple as that."

Aang looked from right to left, trying to tell from the expression of his friends what he should do. He honestly had no idea what to tell the female sand-bender because he honestly had no idea _what _to do.

Iroh shook his head, Sokka shrugged, Toph tensed, and Ty Lee smiled. Aang was lost.

One of the members from Zunki's side sighed loudly and asked in a voice filled with boredom, "How long are we going to wait Zunki?"

Zunki gritted her teeth and answered without turning around, "Shut up Ba Song."

Now the man's voice turned sharp and full of equal authority, "I wouldn't suggest you wait much longer…"

Zunki's hand roughly messaged her forehead from it's frustrated wrinkles, "Shut up Ba Song…"

He persisted, "You know what will happen if you don't…"

Her eyes opened wide as she screamed behind her, "Don't!..."

But it was too late. The man she had called Hassan jumped off his ostrich-horse and had a long curved sword in his hands, heading straight toward Iroh.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_PS: Iroh has been getting into quite a bit of trouble huh? Yeah, I decided to add a little comedy to lighten the mood. Cause there's gonna be a LOT of gloominess ahead, trust me. Oh, and I decided to add a Ty Lokka moment for the lolz. xD And I'm seeing myself lean more toward Taang as I write this story. Sorry Tokka fans…if I have any Tokka fans reading. So yeah, make this a 3-shipper story. Zutara, Taang, Sukka…oh and if you don't count my character made crack-ships. xD Peace. _


	16. Chapter 15: Mysterious Allies

_A/N: This chapter may not be so good cause honestly, it's not that exciting, but it's necessary to be able to move on to more exacting parts. So, please comment anyway, your opinions help me write. =) _

_Song: "Demons" by Kenny Chesney._

_Why?: This song really has nothing to do with the chapter but I just think it's a cool song and you should listen to it. xD Next chapter will be better. _

_**Chapter 15 ~ Mysterious Allies**_

Iroh quickly ducked the man's attack while tripping him and then as a quick as a flash he had his arms twisted behind his back and dropped the man's sword to the ground. Hassan blinked confusingly.

Zunki and Ba Song had gotten off of their ostrich-horses and were each holding a similar long curved sword. Ba Song approached defensively though Zunki practically had her sword down,

"I'm sorry, Hassan has a very short attention span. Just hand him over and we'll be going."

Aang squinted at the sand-benders suspiciously, "Then why do you hold your swords as if to fight?"

Zunki glanced at Ba Song, ordering him with her eyes alone to put down the sword but Ba Song shook his head defiantly, "How can you trust these strangers so easily?"

Zunki lowered her voice as she replied to him, "Do you plan on attacking the Avatar?"

Ba Song's honey eyes widened and he stared at Aang more closely, and after a moment of mental debate, he lowered his sword though his grip tightened.

Zunki smiled and nodded at the Avatar pleasantly. Aang frowned but nodded at Iroh to let go of the man, who ran across the imaginary line they had made between them while mumbling like a 5 year old child, "All I wanted was my tea."

Zunki gave him a dead glare that made the man lower his head and pout inwardly. She put her sword back in it's sheath while Ba Song hesitantly did the same.

"Now," she folded her arms across her chest, "you appear to be many miles away from your homes. Are you lost?"

"No." Aang quickly responded then explained, "We're looking for someone." He took out a poster of Katara and then another picture they had made to show the kidnapper's general appearance. He showed both to Zunki but she shook her head,

"Never seen them. But I can probably tell you right now your heading on the wrong track."

Everyone stared at her strangely until Aang asked, "How would you know that?"

Zunki shrugged carelessly but answered with a serious note in her voice, "Me and my gang have some experience in hiding. Whoever kidnapped that girl your looking for is most probably hidden away in a place so obvious no one would think about looking. We could…help you out in return some food and shelter."

"Zunki! What are you…" Ba Song started but Zunki put a hand out and stopped him, "It would only be temporary," She stared at the Avatar's eyes evenly, "so, what do you say?"

Aang wanted to say no but if this was truly his only good chance of finding Katara…then he would take it. Of course, he wasn't going to trust these strangers either.

"Fine. You can come with us, but as long as you keep your distance and if there's any trouble…"

"There won't be." Zunki glared threateningly one more time at the men beside her and nodded at Aang assuring. Aang nodded back and introduced his friends,

"My name is Aang. This is Toph, Sokka, Ty Lee, and…you know Iroh." They all nodded or waved in greeting. Zunki waved at the men for them to take off their veils so the gang could look at them better as she introduced,

"This is our traveling companion, Hassan. And Ba Song, my…fiancé."

Zunki rolled her eyes as she said this and Ba Song took off his veil in one swift movement revealing a handsome yet stern face. His dark black hair was cropped very short and his lean light honey eyes were angry and his red lips were set in a thin line as he took in the gang. Hassan, in the other hand, had a very plain face that wasn't ugly but did not look like it had been clean for awhile. His hair was messy and dark brown while his lips were pale and his eyes were a murky brown color. He greeted everyone except Iroh, who he gave a small scowl.

"Well, should we start?" Zunki smiled and Aang nodded in agreement as they took out a map and started planning out their route. Everyone relaxed and huddled together in 2 separate groups after that; everyone except Toph and Ba Song, who stood staring at each other with suspicious eyes.

Toph snorted loudly before saying, "You don't want to help us." It wasn't a question, she said it like a fact.

Ba Song shrugged and glanced at his young fiancé curiously as she directed the Avatar through the best possible places the kidnapper would be hiding, and then turned back to Toph and simply affirmed,

"No, I don't."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko followed the mysterious girl cautiously, glancing behind him every so often to make sure this wasn't an ambush. Sapphire noticed and softly chuckled to herself but said nothing. Her pace was swift but at ease, yet Zuko noticed she could recoil and turn defensive as quick and sharp as a lion-cat.

After just a few miles, a small town started to appear and Zuko felt a surge of relief. Now that he wasn't as stressed, he was starting to realize just how _desperately _hungry and wet he was. Sapphire led him straight toward the first building they came across and knocked on a thick wooden door. Zuko waited beside her, casually laying his hand over his hidden daggers. Sapphire glanced at him and rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry, no one else will try to kill you today."

Zuko only glared at her until the door opened and a tall, broad-shouldered man stood in front of them. His eyes were thin and hard as they passed over Zuko, but then he suddenly smiled brightly at the girl beside him.

"Sapphire! What a pleasant surprise! It's been awhile since you've stopped by."

Sapphire nodded and smiled back as her eyes twinkled softly, "I know Geo, I've had to stay away for a bit. But hey, I'm back and brought a friend with me to enjoy your special services."

Zuko glared at her again when she said the word _special _but didn't think too long about it. He glanced back in time to see the man's hard eyes staring a hole into Zuko's whole body.

"Hmm…" Geo pressed his lips hard together. "Are you sure he is a _friend _Sapphire?"

Zuko's eyes widened in slight shock, but before he could say anything Sapphire responded, "No Geo, he is the Fire Lord. Of course he is a friend! Now are you going to let us in? Or we could take our service elsewhere…"

Her eyes shined mischievously as she said this and Geo started to smile again, "Threatening to take away my business are you? Well, alright, come on in already. But tell your friend take off his boots. It's bad enough to have water dripping all over the place."

He stepped aside and Sapphire and Zuko entered while Zuko begrudgingly pulled out his boots and set them beside the door. Sapphire smiled at him but Zuko could not express the same joy. He already hadn't gotten on Geo's good side and wondered why.

Geo led the way up a long flight of stairs then opened a door along a wide hallway which led to a nice bedroom along with a bathtub filled with steaming hot water and clothes. Suddenly Zuko realized this must be some sort of hotel. He glanced at Sapphire again but she only beckoned him to enter while she patted Geo's shoulder and turned around. Before closing the door she whispered so only Zuko could hear,

"I'll meet you out back, and don't take long. The walls have ears."

Then she winked and swiftly closed the door. Zuko stood there, staring blankly at the doorframe for a few seconds and wondering if he had met a crazy person. The girl didn't appear _totally_ insane and yet… _The walls have ears? _Zuko thought as he took his wet clothes off and sunk into the bath water, _is that some sort of code or something? Am I supposed to know what it means? _

Zuko let the warm water relax his muscles and unwind his mind. Then he took the soap and quickly cleaned himself, now paranoid by Sapphire's message. He changed into a pair of baggy dark green pants, and a clean brown shirt. There wasn't much else to change into. He looked in the mirror and shook his hair away. _Disguise. _Zuko sighed at his reflection as he softly touched his scar, _Who am I kidding? Everyone will always recognize me. _

Then a memory of Katara came; when she touched his scar, in the cave they were trapped in, with a look of straightforward honesty and kindness. Since then he wasn't so ashamed of the thing that had marked him permanently. If she thought him still handsome, how could he be ashamed of it?

He realized the time and broke out of his daydreaming and grabbed and hid his weapons, then left. No one was around, which Zuko instantly thought odd, as he went down the stairs and put his boots back on before going out the back door of the building. Sure enough, there stood Sapphire, with her hands on her hips and her eyes twinkling.

Zuko quickly looked around the whole courtyard and asked, "Where's Geo?"

Sapphire shrugged, "Somewhere. Ready to eat?"

Zuko slightly nodded but kept wondering about Geo. They walked out of the small courtyard and into the narrow streets where Sapphire soon stopped by a bar type of restaurant and walked right up to a young woman behind a tall counter, polishing silverware, and ordered a fruity drink and Zuko mumbled something with meat and Sapphire laughed and ordered a platter of fried rabbit-chicken with a side of steamed rice and different kind of fruity drink for Zuko. The woman nodded and they sat on 2 stools at the end of the long counter. Sapphire tapped a jumpy tune on the smooth counter with her good left hand but then abruptly stopped, and sat silently on her stool.

Zuko couldn't help staring at her and feeling just _so _curious about this girl. She seemed to know the town well along with everyone in it, and everyone treated her with the same friendly manner yet she chose to live alone in a forest miles away. Zuko figured the girl was easy-going and charming and that's why so many people seemed to like her, but that mischievous shimmer in her eyes and mysterious black leather glove around her right hand kept people away…or maybe _she_ was the one who wanted to keep her distance. Either way, Zuko knew he shouldn't care. But because he _did_, he couldn't help asking,

"How did you know me?"

She carelessly shrugged again, only without looking at him, "Everyone knows who you are my Lord."

Zuko squinted, "Geo didn't."

Sapphire now looked at him and crookedly smiled, "Oh, believe me, he did."

Zuko stayed silent, contemplating that, until the drinks and food arrived. And he eagerly dug right in.

After a few bites, Zuko couldn't help persisting at his questioning,

"But, he doesn't like me. I wonder why that is…"

Zuko left the question trail on purpose until Sapphire sighed with another roll of her eyes answered, "Geo lost a lot during the war…let's just say he's not too happy about you keeping your father alive."

"Oh." Zuko chewed his rice slowly, swallowed, and picked up another bite with his chopsticks, but before putting it in his mouth he asked casually, "Where's your family?"

Sapphire flinched and Zuko immediately regretted asking. He should have known better then to cross such a deep question so soon. Or at all.

Sapphire quickly composed herself though, and took a swing at her drink, as if she needed it. After she swallowed she answered in a low throaty voice,

"Dead."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said softly and stayed silently eating his food for awhile until Sapphire stared at him with a pained smile, "Why do you want to know so much about me, Lord Zuko?"

Zuko felt a huge lump in his throat as he thought to himself, _That's a damn good question. _Outside, he tried to act careless as he answered,

"I like to try to figure out people who want to kill me one second, to then helping me out the next. It's a little…mysterious, don't you think?"

Sapphire's old smile came back as she slowly nodded, "It is."

Zuko thought that was the best answer he was going to get, so he stopped his questioning right then and there and took a large gulp of the drink in front of him but then quickly spit it back into his cup, yelling in disgust, "What the hell is this!"

Sapphire held back a laugh, though her eyes shown plenty now, "I thought you would like something a bit…stronger."

Zuko could only stare until he shook his head and slid off the stool while leaving a couple copper coins on the table, he headed out with Sapphire following. When they were out Zuko stopped, turned around to face Sapphire, and said,

"I'm leaving now. Thank you for your…services."

Sapphire said nothing, only crossed her arms and solemnly stared into the Fire Lord's golden eyes. Zuko nodded and started walking again, but when he was a few blocks away he heard light paces behind him and saw Sapphire following right along his heels,

"What are you doing?" He asked without stopping. Sapphire ignored his question and asked in response,

"Who are you looking for?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Zuko now was starting to get annoyed. But Sapphire was now the one persisting,

"Come on, don't give me that. Your obviously looking for _someone_. Tell me, maybe I know something about it."

Zuko incoherently mumbled, "Most probably not." But he sighed and said slightly louder, "I'm looking for a man; tall, young, blue eyes, and hooded. Maybe with a girl, about your height only with chocolate brown hair and also blue eyes, and a Water Tribe necklace with him. Have you seen them?"

Zuko felt the paces stop suddenly, so he stopped walking and turned around. Sapphire's whole demeanor had changed as she stood frozen, gazing wrathfully at the ground, with her hands clenched into fists and her eyes no longer twinkling. Zuko's heart jumped, recognizing this reaction only _too _well. _She knows!!_

He took a step toward her, "You've seen them!"

"No," Sapphire shook her head slowly, her eyes burning now with the rage she held, "I haven't even heard of that girl but I know the other one…_him._"

Sapphire practically growled at that word and Zuko's eyebrows curiously lifted but that question had to be saved for another time. This was probably his only chance to find Katara…and _him_. His own hands clenched,

"Please, it's _extremely _important that I find him. Could you know where he might be?"

Sapphire closed her eyes but seemed to finally calm herself down enough to answer with her eyes still closed, "Yeah…I might know. But I can't tell you. I have to _show _you."

She opened her eyes and gazed at Zuko intently, pain still deep in her stare. He nodded solemnly, "You can come with me. If you can help me find them."

Sapphire nodded and in a few short paces she was beside Zuko and held out her hand, "I'll be needing my weapons back."

Zuko eyed her suspiciously but handed over her arrows and daggers. She put them on, took a deep breath, and said, "Come on."

Then she started leading him now, to the opposite direction they had come from. Zuko having gotten more questions than answers, from this mysterious alley.


	17. Chapter 16: Reasons, Threats, & A Letter

_A/N: I have to give special thanks to my consistent repliers both commenting in my story and writing me through message, __Diabolical Kitsutora and S0M3TiiM35! __(man, you guys have to get easier usernames! Lol) And my consistent repliers, watercrab, zukoxluver, zukoluver45, & Mircaleboy5200! I appreciate you guys SO much!! _

_And I think it's time for some age clarification in this story. Remember all the gang has grown up a couple years so this is the age I estimated they should be after the show. Zuko – 18. Katara – 16. Aang – 14. Toph – 14. Sokka – 18. Suki – 17. Azula – 16. Mai – 17. Ty Lee – 16. _

_And my original character's ages are, in case you were wondering; Sky – 17. Sapphire – 15(a very mature 15 though). Ba Song – 23. Zunki – 20. Hassan – 21. And Madam Velvet – Unknown. xD _

_If you want any extra information about the characters, just ask. Enjoy. (though you'll all probably hate me after this chapter. ;-D) _

_Song: "__Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down._

_Why?: Love this song, it's awesome. And it fits this chapter really well! _

_**Chapter 16 ~ Reasons, Threats, & A Letter **_

Zuko and Sapphire had walked many miles together in silence. Sapphire's eyes never stopped looking around the deep forest, her body no longer relaxed though it was still prowling cat-like. Zuko didn't dare interrupt her concentration, though he wondered profusely about her sudden change of character. The sly twinkle in her eyes was replaced by a dark angry glow, her carefree features now stressed. What was it about this girl? Why was she such a mystery? And most importantly…why did Zuko care so much? It wasn't that what he had said back at the bar wasn't true; he _was _trying to figure out whether she could be trusted or not, an alley or an undercover enemy. But it wasn't the _whole _truth. He just couldn't shake off the feeling of having seen her before…

Suddenly, Sapphire stopped and as quick as a lightening bolt put an arrow in her bow and aimed at a certain random direction before letting the arrow fly and in a matter of seconds the arrow hit the center of a tree trunk. She crouched down and felt the dirt with her fingers before sniffing it. All the while Zuko was staring at her as if she had finally lost it…when he was about to comment something Sapphire stood up and threw a stick at Zuko. Zuko had to stagger a bit to catch it.

"Wha…"

"We're making camp here. Start a fire, I'll be right back."

And without a backward glance she jogged out of view, past the marked tree. Zuko frowned. He didn't like taking orders from anyone, much less a strange girl he had just met this morning. But if this girl would help him find Katara, then he could swallow some pride.

Crouching down, he put a few sticks together and started a fire. By the time he stood up Sapphire was already back, with a small bag she had filled with berries. She handed Zuko a bit, and then sat cross-legged beside the fire, eating her share while blankly staring into the flames. Zuko wasn't particularly hungry so he put the berries aside and sat across from Sapphire, watching her munching her berries robotically.

Several minutes passed in isolated silence as the sun slowly set. Zuko could swear he could hear a feather drop in the distance. Several things crossed his mind during those moments. He thought about Mai, how much he had hurt her. He felt guilty but couldn't help wondering what Mai was hiding from _him. _Then he briefly thought about Azula and Ozai, then his other family. What was Uncle Iroh doing right now? Was his tea shop in Ba Sing Se going well? And his mother…but then Zuko's heart started to ache and he thought about something else. But the next thought wasn't much better…an image of Katara's frowning face came into his head, just like last night, and also like last night he felt the worst amount of pain he could feel. How could he let her get away that easily? Despite the Avatar's annoying jealousy, he was right. He hadn't done a good enough job protecting Katara. This was all his fault.

Zuko clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight as he felt a burning heat crawl up his spine. He would fix his mistake though. He would make sure of that, even if he had to risk his life again. Hadn't he done it before for her? He would do again in a heartbeat.

"What are you thinking?"

A soft voice asked and Zuko opened his eyes. He saw Sapphire looking at him intently, with a slightly worried and cautious expression. Zuko was grateful she had finally decided to speak. He forced his body to relax as he responded truthfully,

"About the man who kidnapped my friend."

Sapphire curtly nodded and looked away. Her expression now becoming distant again. Zuko sadly frowned and softened his own voice before asking as gently as he could,

"You know much about him?"

"Too much." Sapphire's mouth scowled as if she had bitten into a sour lemon. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Sky…that son of a bitch murdered my family."

Zuko took in a sharp breath but Sapphire kept her eyes glued shut. "You may not remember us much Lord Zuko, but my family and I were enslaved in your father's palace. My father had refused to join the Fire Nation Army and tried to run away. But we were caught after a couple years, and the punishment was death. We were handed over to the Princess, for her to decide the fate of my brothers and me. You still hadn't returned back and Azula wanted you dead, so in a desperate attempt to save my brothers I offered to hunt you down and kill you myself but Azula just laughed…she said she already had someone for that job. She ordered for us to stand in line and then sat in her throne and called for Sky to appear. That's when I saw him. A tall, blue-eyed, cloaked figure that walked with an air of death. I'll never forgot the burn in those blue eyes…he controlled my brother's bodies in a way I couldn't understand. All I knew is that he was saving me for last and I felt so much hate burn within me…I don't know how but I…I…_broke free _from his hold on me. I just broke free and exploded."

A slight shiver shook Sapphire for a moment but she rose her knees together and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs as she continued explaining,

"I had never known I could fire bend because I never tried…but I was surprised to see the cloaked man could not do anything but control bodies. I was attacking him and attacking him, completely unaware of anything but the hate I felt…until I heard an electric strike and turned in time to see a flash of lightening heading for me, from Azula. I jumped away in time for the strike to miss me, but it did not miss my right hand. I screamed and threw a blinding wave of fire with my good hand before running away and disappearing. After I had hidden away and could examine my hand I found it was completely burned. I could never use it for fire bending again, but that didn't bother me so much as the fact that that murder still lived…and I swore to finish him off completely someday. But I had to wait, for my injuries to heal, for my bending to be more powerful now that I could not use both of my hands. Time passed and I lost track of his whereabouts…until today."

She finally opened her eyes to look at the Fire Lord's expression. Zuko was shocked, but mostly relieved in a twisted way. At least now he knew why he had felt he had seen her before, however brief. She was no longer such a huge mystery. Then guilt settled in and Zuko glanced at her compassionately before suddenly remembering something from her last words.

"Wait…but didn't you say you knew where he is?"

Sapphire nodded, "While I was healing, I stayed in an abandoned building where Earth Nation rebels and refugees stayed. I disguised myself as one of them, and there many people from other places that hid themselves there as well. It hasn't been used in a couple years, and the other day I saw fresh tracks lead toward it's hidden path. I didn't have time to investigate further but I am sure that is where he is now."

Zuko stared at her incredulously, and before he could control himself, his temper was flaring and he stood up and yelled. "Are you telling me, your basing this on…a…guess?! You don't know if that's Sky, if could be anyone who went back for shelter!"

Sapphire was up in a second and yelling back at Zuko with the same outrage in her voice, "The war is over! There is no need for _anyone _to go back into that building, unless it was to hide from _someone._ Plus, it was large boot marks, followed closely by smaller bare feet. Now you tell me, what are the possibilities of that _not _being Sky and your little friend!"

Zuko took a step back and blinked profusely to clear his jumbled thoughts. His temper cooled as fast as it had risen, and Zuko found that what this girl was saying made sense…he instantly felt ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry. I judged too quickly…"

"No shit." Sapphire crossed her arms and sat back down with a large thud. She glared back at the fire before saying in a softer voice, "Look, I don't know for what reasons you need to find this guy so badly, but I don't ask, ok? All I ask in return for me helping you is to leave Sky to me…that's all I want."

Zuko slowly sat where he was and shook his head as he also stared into the dancing flames. "I can't promise you that."

Sapphire let out a short, sad chuckle as she huddled her legs up and hugged herself again, "Whoever gets there first then."

Silence filled the air between the two Fire-benders once again, as the wind solemnly moaned and howled their song of grief. Each one longing for the night to be over already. Longing for the wrong reasons.

_______

Morning turned into afternoon, and afternoon turned into evening. All too soon the gang had to stop. But at least they had made more progress than ever since the beginning. At first, Aang thought transportation was going to be a problem, as Appa couldn't carry so many people, but Zunki suggested it was best her and her group would ride on ostrich-horse and the others would follow on Appa. They set a route and Zunki was positive that Katara and her kidnapper would be hidden in one of the 4 locations she had pointed out.

_And if she isn't? _Aang couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. Instead he shook it off while promising himself he would not think of that until the time came…_if _it came. He had to admit, he was getting his hopes too high while depending too much on the young Sand-bender's knowledge but he just couldn't make himself be so pessimistic anymore. He was _too _close.

Both groups had settled themselves around the campfire to eat, relax, talk, or share stories. At the moment, Sokka was telling a story about his childhood times at the Southern Water Tribe, and how he had hunted a humongous walrus with his bare hands…

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble Blubber Brain, but your lying." Toph interrupted with a sly smirk on her face.

"But Toph! It's not…"

Toph's smirk turned into a scowl, "You dare question my built lie detector?"

Sokka instantly defended himself, "No! It's just…you have to be there to know what I mean." Sokka straightened himself tall and smiled cunningly.

Toph crossed her arms challengingly. "Ok. Prove it then."

Sokka looked around confusingly, "Uh…there's really no walrus's around…"

"Prove it by catching a rabbit-chicken."

Everyone snickered as Sokka starched his head and wondered what he should do.

"What's wrong Blubber Brain?" Toph made a pretend worried face, "Can't do it?"

"No! No. I…I'll do it! Yeah, it can't be that hard, right? You just wait here and I'll be back with 10 rabbit-chickens! Uh…yeah." Sokka looked around again and dived into a few bushes off. Everyone laughed as they heard severe rustling and mumbled complaints from the distance. Everyone but Aang and Ba Song that is. Aang was too deep in his worry to find Katara to care about the other's jokes, and Ba Song honestly didn't care. He showed his disapproval every opportunity he got, sighing and rolling his eyes. Zunki nudged him on the arm while saying,

"Cheer up Ba Song, this is supposed to be funny, ya know."

"Really? I just find it idiotic."

Those who were chuckling stopped, and Toph gave another suspicious glance at the male sand-bender.

"I'm back! And look how many rabbit-chickens I got!"

Sokka marched triumphantly back into the fire light and held out his hands revealing them full of lumpy…rocks. Everyone burst out in a real loud laugh now and Zunki held her stomach as she laughed and asked Sokka between breathes,

"Are…you…mentally challenged?"

A huge smile spread across Toph's face as she high-fived Zunki, "Ooh, nice! I like you Sand Princess!"

Zunki suddenly stopped laughing and Ba Song and Hassan glared at the Earth-bender, "Huh?"

"Oh, Toph likes to give nicknames to everybody! Especially her friends." Ty Lee cheerily explained and Toph looked at her general direction with a small frown,

"Not everybody who I give a nickname to is my friend, Circus Freak."

Ty Lee grinned widely and spread her arm out on Toph's shoulders, "Oh, Toph-Toph! I know, somewhere _deep _down…I can feel the love!"

Toph crossed her arms and scowled deeply, now discreetly glancing toward Aang, she mumbled "Yeah, my heart is a bottomless pit."

Suddenly, Ba Song stood and walked off toward the riverbank. Zunki sighed and whispered to the others while standing herself,

"Excuse me." And followed her fiancée to the river.

When they were there, Zunki stopped a few feet away from Ba Song as she crossed her arms and said,

"You really shouldn't be so rude. Their all pretty young and after all…"

"Why are you helping them?"

Ba Song interrupted her and glared at her with piercing angry eyes. Zunki straightened her shoulders and met his glare, "_We _are helping them because they need help and _we_ need safe passage across the Northwestern Territory."

"Oh please!" Ba Song threw up his arms and took a step toward Zunki while lowering his voice to a deadly whisper, "Tell me, how much longer do you plan on keeping up your little charade, hm? You know exactly who _we _are and _we _don't mix with _them_. Do you know what your getting yourself into?!"

"He is the Avatar, for Spirit's sake! Though the war is over, we still need peace!"

A crooked smile crossed Ba Song's serious face and he abruptly laughed a dark laugh while leaning in closer to young woman, "So that is what this is about? You want to join the Avatar's gang? You listen to me Zunki Jada Fong…"

Ba Song was now inches within Zunki and dropped his self-controlled character completely as he grabbed her arms while forcing her to uncross herself and stared narrowly into her honey hazel eyes.

"No future wife of mine will go off from her responsibilities and run away with the Avatar to join in on some impossible hippie mission!"

Zunki was used to Ba Song's threats and tight hold so she wasn't scared of her stronger future husband and looked back deep into his eyes and said in a low, even voice, "You cannot control me Ba Song Teo."

Ba Song glowered and tightened his hold around her wrists, though he could see her will was strengthening. "What are you going to do? Choose them over me? Their life over yours? I know you do not love me Zunki, I am well aware that you loath me with all the passion you have, and be aware that I do not love you either. But the fact of the matter is, we are arranged to be married and rule our territory together, and _nothing _can stop that from happening."

Zunki swallowed hard and lowered her gaze hatefully, "Let go of me."

Ba Song frowned but let her go and took a step back. Zunki squared her shoulders again and looked up at him while talking fervently,

"Now it's your turn to listen to _me_ Ba Song. I know very well my responsibilities, and that's exactly why I am doing this! You see, I know the real reason why you want to marry me. I've known it all along…your filled with power and greed. And I do what I have to do for the right reasons, not for power. So, take it! Take the throne, the land, and gold. But I will not help you destroy our own people."

Ba Song stood silent. Giving all sorts of threatening glares but Zunki did not move an inch from her upright stance or expression. He finally had to blink and look away.

"So this is your final choice?"

Zunki nodded surely, "It is."

"You will regret this Zunki." He mumbled and stared at the river, "You will."

With one last menacing glare, Ba Song clenched his fists and walked away. Zunki knew she wouldn't see him again…and that fact didn't bother her so much. What bothered her were his words.

Ba Song was not a man of empty threats.

______

Mai was looking out at the crescent moon, from the balcony in her bedroom. Her golden eyes sad and tired from all her crying. She had never showed so much feeling before…she never knew she held so many feelings. She usually never allowed them to show because it seemed easier to keep her pain in and shut people out. She was right. It was much easier. It didn't hurt as bad as this. She had let her heart open and take in Zuko, with every feeling she had laid out on a plate for him to take. But Mai saw, long before Zuko had the guts to tell her, she saw it wasn't enough for him. He didn't want her heart. He wanted something she couldn't give him…and now Mai knew what that something was.

She hated it. Hated _her._ Hated her more than she could will herself to hate Zuko. Who was she to win other his heart so? Who was she to take the only thing Mai ever wanted?

Mai focused on this new feeling, fueled it with all the energy she had, until she wasn't depressed over Zuko anymore. She was able to find a new outlet for her pain. It wasn't Zuko's fault…it was hers. The Water-bender's.

She narrowed her eyes and gripped the railing with so much force, she felt her nails claw into clay mold.

"Lady Mai?"

Mai quickly turned around and saw one of her maids hold out a scroll toward her. "For you Lady Mai."

Mai took the scroll without a word and the maid respectfully bowed her head and left. She opened it and read the message slowly. For the first time in what seemed like weeks, Mai felt herself smile. It wasn't a happy smile though, it was sly and wicked. A smile only someone would do out of finding out her worst enemy was in trouble.

Mai walked back into her room and sat on the edge of her silky red bed and rolled up the scroll and put it on her night table. She sat there in silence, wondering, thinking, before she suddenly smiled that wicked smile again and blew out the candle.

The tables had suddenly turned, and this time…Mai wouldn't be the one left crying.


	18. Chapter 17: Different Directions

_A/N: Omg, I just realized I COMPLETELY forgot about Iroh in the last chapter! *cries* Forgive me Uncle, I have shamed you! Seriously though, how could I? He's not really a forgettable character. ^_^ Ah well, I'll try not to do it again. I have too many characters to keep track of…maybe I should kill off a few. *edits story* xD Don't freak out people, I'm only joking!! Sorry, I'm in a random funny mood. XD Ok…on with the story! Please continue your awesome reviews despite my craziness!_

_Song: "__Breakdown" by Daughtry._

_Why?: I could've found a better song, maybe, but seeing as you guys most probably don't listen to it, it probably doesn't matter. =/ Enjoy the chapter and I hope you spot my "hidden" secret characters. =D_

_**Chapter 17 ~ Different Directions**_

Zuko rolled around uncomfortably in his sleeping mat and slowly squinted his eyes open against the blaring sunlight and groaned while putting a hand over his eyes. Then he suddenly remembered he wasn't alone and sat up so fast his vision blurred. Taking one quick glance around he could clearly see where there should have been another cranky sleepy person a few feet away from him, there was instead an empty rolled up sleeping mat. Zuko groaned again and could already tell this was not going to be a good day. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before he opened them and saw the same scene. With one swift jump, he was out of the mat and on his feet. He pulled on his worn out boots and quickly analyzed his options. Before he could do anything though, he heard a distant sound of nails clawing up dirt. He turned toward the direction of the sound and saw Sapphire coming along, riding an ostrich-horse while holding out a rope where it was tied around another ostrich-horse that was running along side hers.

Zuko stood there, stupefied, by the sight. Just when he thought this girl couldn't get any crazier…

"Where did you get those animals?"

Sapphire handed Zuko the rope and landed down gracefully with a triumphant smile. Zuko eyed her strangely, how much she had changed from last night's glum mood. Now she seemed exactly like the girl he had first met. "I got them around a nearby town. You like them? I saved the best one for you of course, my Lord."

Her golden eyes dazzled but Zuko didn't fall for it this time. He narrowly stared at her, "Sapphire…did you steal them?"

Sapphire slightly frowned as her eyes dimmed and she shook her hair behind her shoulder with indifference. "Don't be ridiculous Lord Zuko. I simply borrowed…without permission."

"I can't believe you did this!" Zuko glared at her incredulously and let go of the rope while backing away as if it was burning.

Sapphire now was completely annoyed and huffed angrily, "Well excuse me if I didn't want to walk in my fancy boots all day! The fact is, going on ostrich-horse will get us there _a lot_faster then on foot, and I was under the impression that we were in a bit of a rush."

Zuko narrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth but tried to reign in his temper before he lashed out, like last night. Though she was right (again), he didn't appreciate her sarcastic tone.

Zuko grabbed the sleeping mat, tied it on the back of his animal, and got on without a word. Sapphire smiled and did the same before getting on hers. She did a clicking sound and the ostrich-horse started moving. Zuko just shook the reigns.

He was right, this was going to be a very long and bad day.

______

The gang woke up bright and early, as usual, but when they realized Ba Song was not there and questioned Zunki on it, she only said something about her and her fiancée deciding to take different paths for now…they didn't push her further on the subject, but everyone was on edge.

"Different paths, my foot."

Toph grumbled to Sokka as they were packing. Sokka glanced at her with surprise, "You know something about it?"

"No," Toph crossed her arms after she threw a pack on top of Appa, "I can sense it, Blubber Brain. That Ba Song character made me suspicious…he never wanted to help, and last night he sounded like he was going to murder Sand Princess. Do you honestly think his _mysterious_disappearance today was just a coincidence?"

Sokka slightly shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Toph. But what difference does it make? He's just some Sand-bending thief."

"Never underestimate others around you, young ones." Iroh suddenly appeared beside the young teens with a very solemn stare in his wise eyes. "Those who appear least noticeable, are usually the most dangerous."

Both Toph and Sokka stared at the elder man, as he made his way toward the female Sand-bender. Zunki was ordering Hassan to hurry with his ostrich-horse when she saw the man that had taken their tea approach them.

_What was his name again? Oh yes, Iroh. I wonder what he wants._

Zunki raised a curious eyebrow, then turned around and suddenly told Hassan to go direct the Avatar to their nearest destination. Hassan was about to ask why when he saw Zunki give him her "death glare" again and instantly decided to go do what he was told, bowing his head slightly before leaving. Zunki sighed and turned back to Iroh, who was already in front of her now, reading her eyes with a cautious kindness in them. She tried to show her best smile for the kind man.

"Good morning Iroh. What can I do for you?"

Iroh smiled back, his eyes wrinkling in the process making him look even more endearing. "I just wanted to see if you were alright…with your, um…fiancée leaving."

Zunki's smile unconsciously widened, "Iroh…I am _more_than happy of his leaving. I appreciate your concern but there's really…uh, nothing to worry about."

_Meaning; mind your own business old man._Zunki's smile slightly faltered at her panicked thought.

Iroh tried to say this the best way he could without making the girl angry or scared…that was going to be difficult. "I'm sure, but well you see Princess Zunki, I couldn't help noticing how you and Prince Ba Song were very tense last night."

Zunki's eyes widened in both anger and fear, "Lower your voice." Her commanding tone immediately took possession.

She took a step closer and held her sword threateningly as she whispered, "How did you know?"

Iroh quickly flashed his White Locus symbol and Zunki's eyes only turned more furious. He whispered back in a more urgent voice this time, "Please do not do anything regrettable. Your father is apart of the White Locus Society. He asked me, as a personal favor, to look after you."

Zunki still refused to loosen her grip on the sword. Her eyes now burning into the old man's as if she was going to murder him. "My father is dead." She emphasized each word without a flinch of emotion.

Iroh deeply frowned at the Sand-bending Princess' tone. "Princess…"

"Do not call me that!" Zunki hissed through clenched teeth.

Iroh sighed deeply, "Zunki. Please. Listen to me, your father is very much alive. He just had to be hidden away for some time…he is extremely sorry, but this is not the time to hold a grudge…"

Zunki instantly loosened her grip and dropped her arm to her side, her whole expression suddenly showing sad weakness. "I do not hold grudges. What is it that you want from me? My over-flowing happiness? My promise to aid the Avatar and not cause any harm? Well, I am sorry to inform you it is far too late for that. But I will try to keep my end of the promise…even if it kills me…more."

Iroh eyes filled with sadness and symphony for the young girl in front of him who has had to take so much responsibility, so young. Just like his own nephew. "I am so sorry for what you have had to go through…I know how much you have suffered with Prince Ba Song."

Zunki slowly nodded with downcast eyes, "We all suffer in this world, Great Dragon." She lifted her head and gave him a sad smile, "But we all have to move on."

Iroh gave her a heartwarming smile before Aang called out from on top of Appa, "Ok guys, come on! Let's get going."

Everyone stopped talking and focused on going to the next location after that.

But it was too soon before they needed another break again, and when they stopped near a secluded area…someone was waiting for them.

______

"You think you could hurry it up a bit?" Zuko groaned in clear annoyance as Sapphire stopped inside a small town to buy some food for their journey. Zuko knew the stop was necessary, but he just couldn't help thinking, in the back of his mind, that every minute they spent delaying their journey was every minute Katara was suffering…and the thought alone would send Zuko in a near blind-rage.

Sapphire side-ways glanced at him, her eyes giving off their mysterious twinkle again. "No offense, but are you usually this _moody_my Lord? This morning you weren't willing to take a faster route when I offered it to you, and now your complaining that I'm being to slow because I've stopped to get necessary food. As much as I loved those yummy berries last night, they don't give you enough nutrients to be able to fight off…um….certain people." She automatically glanced around at the townspeople to make sure they didn't hear and continued, "It'll only take a minute. Now keep a hold of yourself while I'm gone."

She flashed a quick wink and disappeared behind a corner. Zuko was left glaring after her with two stolen ostrich-horses alongside him. He sighed roughly and leaned against a tall post, impatiently waiting while glancing off at the townspeople passing by who turned their gaze when they met the angry Fire-bender's eyes. Zuko tried to distract his thoughts and unwanted attention by opening up the recent map they had acquired by Sapphire's "borrowing" skills.

As he studied the map closely, he realized there was something off about the direction they were going…it just kept leading toward more trees and forests. Wasn't the building supposed to be in some clearing?

"Excuse me Mister, does your ostrich-horses need water?"

Zuko looked down at the small voice and saw a little boy suggestively holding up 2 buckets of water while smiling a big open smile, revealing he was missing his 2 front teeth.

"Uh, no thanks." Zuko absently told him, staring back into the map. The boy frowned and was about to leave when the strangest sense of curiosity overtook Zuko, and he stopped the boy and asked,

"Wait. Do you know…uh, where this path leads to?"

He showed the boy the map and the boy immediately nodded with his missing tooth smile again,

"Yeah, that leads to this really cool lake place where there's all sorts of waves and you can jump off a ledge…"

"You mean this doesn't lead to the path of the abandoned Earth Kingdom building site?!" Zuko asked with such a sudden temper that the boy took a step back frowning and obvious fear showing in his dark green eyes. Zuko frowned at himself and tried to soften his tone,

"I mean…are you sure?"

The boy gently nodded, "I know the place by heart Mister. And that other place…the abandoned building…my father used to hide out there. That's not anywhere near the lake, it's off to the left, around another forest which leads to a clearing. That's where the building is. Now are ya sure you don't need some water?" He offered up his buckets eagerly again.

But Zuko wasn't listening anymore. His mind had gone blank after the boy explained the building's _real_directions. They were heading the complete opposite. And Sapphire knew it. Suddenly…everything just seemed to make sense. Perfect sense.

_Damn Sapphire._

Zuko looked down and realized the boy was still staring at him. He patted his head and handed him a copper coin, the kid's smile beamed. "Gee, thanks Mister!" And he ran off with his bucket slouching water all over the place.

Sapphire was walking back just at that moment and noticed Zuko's sudden mood change…but this time she felt him act different. She didn't think much on it.

"Ok, now we can go. I hope you didn't explode anything while I was gone?" She gave him another mischievous stare but Zuko's deep golden eyes seemed to be somewhere else. He absently nodded,

"Nothing much." He replied and quickly got on his ostrich-horse. "Shall we?" He offered her lead first and Sapphire nodded with a smile…though she didn't stop glaring at him; now with suspicion.

________

Zunki and Hassan had gotten there first, and confronted the strange girl instantly, "What do you want?"

The girl was wearing a hood and put it down to reveal shoulder-length black hair and dark green eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she looked up and down at the sand-benders and shook her head.

Zunki wanted to attack the girl for her disrespect but Appa landed just in time, and everyone quickly got down and surrounded the girl within seconds.

The girl looked at each of them with solemn, detailed eyes and when she saw the Avatar, she quickly bowed and took out a rolled up scroll from her pocket and handed it to him.

Aang looked at the scroll, and back at the girl who just nodded at him. But her eyes seemed to hold such a deep important message. He instantly found himself intrigued.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?" Toph could feel the girl's vibrations through the ground and didn't like that she was so close to Aang. The girl immediately met Toph's blind gaze and smiled.

"I don't know…" Aang mumbled, still staring at the green-eyed girl in front of him, "She handed me a scroll."

"Well then read it already, since she obviously can't speak for herself."

The girl angrily glared at Zunki's comment but then sadly nodded and turned back to Aang, gesturing for him to open the scroll. Aang nodded and forced his eyes away from the girl's face and into the scroll's meaning. The characters simply read one grim paragraph;

_The girl you seek is inside an abandoned building site. You must get there soon._

Aang looked back at the girl with such a bewildered expression but she only nodded at him and squeezed his hand before turning around and simply walking out, back into the deep woods.

"Aang…who, what was that?"

"That…" Aang took a deep breath before answering Sokka's question. "That girl told us where to find Katara."

Everyone just stared at the Avatar, not knowing what else to make of that. Until Aang suddenly bolted up on Appa like lightening and yelled at the others, "Come on! I know where Katara is! Come on!"

There were no more breaks after that, not until late into the night, and no one would dare say anything about it. Aang was now on high…and he was too way off to be stopped.

He was going to save Katara, she was going to be his again…at least, that's what he thought.

______

Another evening sun was setting as Sapphire and Zuko stopped to make camp. This time, Sapphire was gathering the wood for the fire, and was absently humming herself a tune while bending over and picking up all the sticks she could find. Zuko was pretending to be busy over setting out the sleeping mats, but he was silently glaring at Sapphire with a grim, knowing expression. Her back was towards him and he waited until she was busy bending over several sticks when he suddenly attacked.

He thought he would be able to kick and knock her out easily, but was surprised when she turned around at the exact same moment he was about to hit her and twisted his leg off while performing a back flip. Zuko landed on the ground, rolled off to the side, but with a slight groan of annoyance he lifted himself back up and kicked and threw off several fire balls. Sapphire ducked, threw her own fire balls/strikes, and eventually ended up doing hand-to-hand combat with the Fire Lord. They fought slightly harder and longer then when in their first encounter, but eventually they started getting tired and Sapphire, deciding to shock him and make a run for it, was surprised when Zuko twisted her right gloved hand and squeezed it. She screamed in pain and in a sudden burst of anger threw a strong fire strike to his middle and when he let go of her and fell off she kicked his gut and started to run when he tripped her and before she could get back up again Zuko lifted her up and pinned her to a tree, taking out his knife in a matter of seconds and pressing it against her throat.

Sapphire's chest rose and fell with heavy breathing as she stared into Zuko's half-crazed, half-mad eyes and whispered with a slight smile, "Um…déjà vu?"

"_Don't_ play cute." Zuko growled and held the knife tighter, not having any intention to let her go like last time, "_You_were leading me off the wrong path on purpose! Tell me why."

Sapphire's eyes curiously narrowed as she asked with slight awe, "How would you know…"

She stopped her question short as she felt the cold steel blade pushing slightly deeper into her skin, an inch more and it would start to bleed. "It doesn't matter _how_. What matters is…_why._"

His golden eyes were more piercing then ever before. Sapphire saw in them not only anger but something deeper still…he had put his trust in her. And she had betrayed him. She could see how much that hurt him, to be betrayed. And for some reason…his pain became hers. She gritted her teeth and looked down at the Fire Lord with honest guilt in both now her dim eyes and voice.

"I didn't want you to get to _him_ first. You wouldn't keep your promise on saving him for me so I wasn't going to keep my promise of helping you find her. All I wanted was to pay my price…that's all."

"Pay your price?" Zuko's eyes slightly softened and his eyebrows lifted at the strange comment. Sapphire solemnly nodded and answered heavily,

"The price I have to pay…for letting my family die."

Zuko's eyes flashed with that strange mix of sadness and sympathy though he tried to force himself to be angry again but he couldn't…he just couldn't. He quickly took the knife off and let her go. She slid down the tree bark and sat numbly beside Zuko's feet. She didn't even try to get up, which only made Zuko feel worse. He sighed and crouched down and when she met his eyes again he whispered with a low yet stern voice,

"You can come with me to the building site but once we're there your on your own. I cannot trust you again. I'm sorry, but I _have_ to do whatever I can to prevent the same thing that happened to your family, to happen to my friend."

Sapphire nodded as her eyes slowly started to burn with their angry fire of hate again, "Don't worry, I understand. But Sky _will_be mine."

Zuko stood up and looked down at her with dark narrowed eyes, "Whoever gets there first then."

___

_PS: Sorry, these chapters are getting longer. By the way, special thanks to watercrab for, without knowing it, giving me an extra boost on finishing this chapter! Check out her stories, their truly awesome stuff!! =)_


	19. Chapter 18: Loss and Hope

_A/N: This chapter dedicated to __Zutara1412/Lisa_ _for being SO incredibly awesome and commenting and clicking all those alerting/fave choices!! I gathered from personal real life experience for the Katara parts so I hope you like it. I try to add a bit of myself and my experiences in all the stories I write anyway so…please comment and enjoy. Thank you to – Oh, and prepare yourselves. This is a long one. =) __PLEASE LISTEN TO SONG BELOW! (__remember at PLAYLIST or jango dot com)_

_Song: _"_Incomplete" by The Backstreet Boys._

_Why?: I know, I know. It's "The Backstreet Boys." ^_^ But this is a rare exception to the usual cheesy stuff. This song is truly awesome, please give it the benefit of the doubt. I think it describes well the message of hopelessness that I was aiming for so, as always, tell me what you think!_

_**Chapter 18 ~ Loss & Hope**_

Katara was wrapped up in a blanket and, for a change, sat beside the hot stove and was eating some sort of mush Alma had made. Alma herself sat close by, carving a piece of wood and trying not to look at Katara. But she couldn't fool the Water-bender; Katara knew exactly why Alma was here. Why she cautiously followed Katara's every step ever since Sky decided to let her roam about the 3 different rooms, as long as she didn't so much as look at the stairwell.

_I have my own body guard…lovely. _Katara rolled her eyes and sighed, finally setting the mush she had been playing with aside.

What was the point? Katara couldn't run, couldn't fight. She was a chainless prisoner that was tied with different chains. Ever since Katara had found out her captor's identity things hadn't gotten any better. If anything, it became worse. More questions than answers always appeared and she couldn't figure out what Sky wanted. It was all this huge glob of mystery that was getting on Katara's nerves.

_Why would Sky do this? _No, this wasn't Sky. She refused to use his nickname anymore, even in her head. This person…this monster…was not Sky. Not _her _Sky.

She sighed again and closed her eyes tight. Alma looked up and frowned, she finally got up and stood in front of Katara, putting a small hand on her shoulder and gently squeezing. Katara stared at the girl and saw deep sadness in her eyes. Katara understood. Alma didn't need to do anything else…her dark, sincere green eyes spoke for her.

She patted the mute girl's arm, "I know your sorry…this isn't your fault." Katara's throat felt thick as she thought reproachfully, _Then who's is it?_

Alma shook her head but worryingly looked to the door in time to see Sky entering. One glance from him sent Alma looking down and discreetly leaving something in Katara's hand before walking past them and leaving.

Katara gave a quick glance at what Alma had given her and her eyes widened when she saw it was a little hawk made of wood. Katara put it in her pocket before Sky appeared next to her, holding a silver goblet and his hood down. In fact, he wasn't wearing any hood at all. Katara was surprised to see him dressed in a black ninja style outfit. The pants were fitted with a large belt buckle that carried knives, daggers, and little sealed bottles.

_As if he needed any of that. _Katara thought aimlessly. Then her gaze stared at the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing that was _very _fitted. Katara now realized he had a slim yet amazingly muscular body.

She quickly looked away, thinking again, _As if he needed any of that. _Only in a very different way.

He pulled a chair in front of her and sat on it, staring at her while swirling the contents of the goblet thoughtfully. Katara sat staring at the cup, then him, then the cup again. She knew what he wanted.

He extended the goblet toward her, "Drink it." He ordered, making Katara stare at him furiously before answering, "I rather not."

She thought he would get angry but instead Sky calmly put the cup down and whispered, "I _really _don't want to do this the hard way…"

"What difference does it make anymore."

Katara mumbled low but knew he had heard her and his gaze turned hard. "It doesn't, does it?"

He said this a little stronger then intended and Katara's eyes flashed fearfully just before Sky kicked the chair away before twirling around Katara and grabbing her from behind as his hand clamped over her nose and mouth while his other hand wrapped around her waist tightly.

Katara's blanket fell down as she worthlessly tried to squirm free before she felt what she hadn't felt in awhile…the iced fire…burning her slowly.

She felt it crawl from the pit of her stomach, upward. Her eyes teared up painfully but she did not cry. She barely felt Sky's frantic breath on her neck as she waited for darkness to consume her. Only one thought came into her head before she slipped into unconsciousness…

_Fire Lilies_.

_________

Dawn broke, at last, and Zuko was already up. He worked as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping girl a few feet beside him. If she so much and thought he took the lead…

He carefully strapped the sword he had purchased on, and then with one final look at the one-handed fire-bender…he was off. He cursed as a branch broke under his foot at his first stride.

Sapphire suddenly stirred and sat up, just barely catching the end of Zuko's shirt as he ran off. She growled viciously and grabbed her arrows and strapped them on as she ran after him, or rather more like following him. She knew exactly where he was going.

But as fast as Sapphire ran, she could not catch up with Zuko. She could only see his dark hair in parts, and some parts she could catch his leg, but she couldn't see the whole of him.

_No one has ever outrun me! _Her muscles screamed as she pushed herself farther. She felt slight droplets on her face and looked up at the sky that was slowly starting to change color.

_Hurry…hurry… _her heartbeat and breath did not come together anymore but she didn't care as she pushed herself the most she had in her entire life. She wasn't going to let Zuko get all the glory of killing that bastard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, Zuko wasn't paying attention to anything except the path straight ahead. Twigs and leaves scraped his bare arms and face but he could care less. He felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing…except the fact that Katara was mere miles apart from him. And he wasn't going to let her get away this time.

_Push…push… _Zuko could almost taste the copper in his mouth. _He_ was going to pay, oh how he was going to pay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The gang was off before the sun completely rose. Everyone grumbled, yawned, and complained but for once in Aang's life, he didn't care. He just didn't care anymore about anyone but Katara.

Aang made Appa fly like never before. Everyone was barely hanging on and even Toph could not say a word about flying-bison abuse this time. Aang was practically mad with the longing and rage that had built to it's maxim inside him. If he went into the Avatar State when he arrived, he wouldn't be surprised.

With a loud moan, the poor bison couldn't keep up with it's extreme speed anymore and Aang was too frustrated to push him. He simply let go of the reigns and opened his glider while soaring off.

_Come on…come on… _Aang chanted to himself as he soared at unbelievable speeds. He saw the sun beginning to rise and felt like he was racing against time, against the sun itself. He couldn't lose this race…he couldn't lose Katara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The young Fire Lord arrived first at the abandoned building site that had once been a hide out for the Earth Kingdom rebels. He should have known long ago this was the most obvious place to look. The door was nailed shut with wooden planks but he sent a fire strike that exploded the planks away like feathers. The door was locked but he kicked it down with one swift push and didn't wait for the dust to settle before barging in. He didn't care to be discreet anymore…let him know he was here. He meant business.

The walls inside were made with steel but other than a few long hanging mirrors, the place was deserted. Empty. He heard footsteps approach and swirled around in his fighting stance when he saw it was Sapphire. He grunted and turned around again, gazing at all the walls with seeking, hungry eyes.

He finally saw what he was searching for, one of the mirror were slightly crooked. He sent a long fire strike and glass blasted everywhere as the mirror shattered.

"What are you crazy?!"

Sapphire yelled as she covered her face and ducked, but Zuko ignored her, and raced down the dark stairway, holding a ball of fire in his hand so he could see where he was going. He could still hear Sapphire's quick steps behind him and deeply wished she'd leave him alone. Knowing that was an impossibility, Zuko hurried his pace and tried to completely drum out her existence. He couldn't afford one more mistake. A mistake now, no matter the fraction of it's importance, would cost him and cost him big time.

He finally reached the bottom of the steps and went down a hallway and saw 3 different closed doors and sneaked up to the closest one, with Sapphire following behind him like a feline shadow, Zuko threw open the door and saw nothing but an empty bare metal room. He quickly then opened the 2nd and saw nothing but some turned over chairs and a stove. Breathing heavily, he was already by the last door and touched the knob that was as cold as ice and gave slight chills up and down his spine, though he tried not to show it. With another quick motion the door flew open and Zuko was greeted with a blast of freezing air and a horrifying sight. His heart stopped…skipped a beat…then raced like mad again. It was…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aang landed on the deserted plain swiftly and saw the entrance to the large building had already been broken. With a silent curse he raced passed the debris inside and made down the stairs quick as a flash. He already saw all the doors were open and heard a quiet gasp come from one of the rooms farthest in the hallway. He ran there and pushed past the stunned girl that was standing next to Zuko who had a half-crumbled note in his hand and a dead blank expression as he stood staring down at the freezing metal floor.

Aang was too angry to say anything so he just followed Zuko's vision and instantly regretted it. There was a pale dead girl lying on the ground who had appeared to be choked to death…but that wasn't the worst part. Aang _knew _this girl. It was the same one that had given him that note on where to find Katara…the exact same girl, who was alive and staring at him meaningfully with deep green eyes but less than 24 hours ago.

_How did it come to this? _Less than a second later another thought soon followed and Aang turned away from the dead girl and stared anxiously at Zuko who still appeared to be in some sort of shock.

"Katara…" Zuko's head snapped up as Aang spoke her name and he glared at the Avatar with such loathing, but Aang just glared at him right back and yelled louder now, "Where is Katara!?!"

Zuko held up the note in his hand and answered coldly, "Gone. He took her. And said if we try to find her again…she's died. Just like her."

He then pointed down to the girl's corpse.

_________

When she woke up she saw nothing but bitter darkness. She blinked a few times, until her eyes adjusted, but she could only make out shadows. She tried to make her arms and legs move but felt bound up. She was tied and covered in a blanket but besides all that she could feel fresh cold water spraying on her face. She groaned and moved around but felt wooden board against her sides. There was a rocking motion as well, until Katara finally realized she must be inside a boat.

_Water! _Katara pushed herself up with such force, only to be pushed back down again.

She looked and saw a tall shadowed figure pushing the oars of the boat. That had to be Sky and Katara quickly realized no one else was here.

_Where's Alma? _Katara wanted to ask but didn't. She had a feeling they would get separated soon. Alma was Katara's only other life source and she had started to grow attached to the girl…now that was taken away from her. Now she had nothing. All this flashed through Katara's mind and she became so angry, she wanted to scream! But she knew all that would do was make Sky angry.

Was there no more hope then? Would Zuko or Aang ever find her? Or would she be stuck with _him _for the Spirit's knew how long? Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to push down this overwhelming feeling of sadness. Then Katara's fingers went over something buried in her pocket, where her hands were resting, and she could feel the hawk's sharp wings.

_Why did she give this to me? _Katara couldn't figure out why Alma would secretly hand her a figurine of a hawk…maybe she knew something like this would happen. Maybe she wanted Katara to hold on to something, to remember her by, or think of something. Whatever the reason the little hawk gave her hope and Katara opened her eyes to see a pale moon up in the sky, covered partially by some clouds.

She gazed at it until a loud shrill cry was heard and Katara shivered under her blanket. Just in that moment a hawk flew by above and it cried again. Katara's mouth fell slightly open when she saw the hawk but then she looked back to the shadowed face and asked quietly,

"Where are we going?"

He gazed at her silently, then said slowly, "You'll see."

Katara frowned and looked up at the dark sky. _No, I don't see. _She wanted to tell him but kept her mouth shut until she felt a pause and a small thud in the boat's progress. Sky put the oars down and lifted her up and carried her swiftly out of the boat. Katara's vision suddenly cleared and she saw they had stopped on an island. Palm trees swayed along the beaches edge and trees surrounded a half hidden house deeper within. Katara wanted to walk but knew as her feet were tied, she couldn't, and grumbled under Sky's hold as he walked up to the house, opened the door, and set Katara down. He then lighted a couple lamps hanging on the wall and crouched down to untie Katara, then stood and walked away.

Katara heard his footsteps fade but knew better than to think he had left her. He was everywhere. She cautiously sat up, looked around, and finally stood. Rubbing and stretching her sore muscles, Katara wondered what she should do and then she thought about the hawk. _The _hawk. With her heart pounding in her ears she swiftly tip-toed to the door and before she knew what she was doing…she stepped out.

The wind was gently blowing the palms and the small ripples of the water were inviting though Katara didn't pay much attention to any of these things, it wasn't what she was looking for. She kept nervously glancing back at the house but everything was so quiet. _Too quiet._

Katara's instincts were screaming to go back into the house but she ignored them. She didn't know if she would get another chance at this and she _had _to know the meaning of that hawk…the spirit's were kind enough to not have her look long, for just in that moment the hawk she had heard over the waters, came swooping down and gracefully nestled beside a bed of leaves.

Katara approached as slowly as she could, not meaning to scare away her only means of survival, but the hawk was not intimidated by the young Water-bender and allowed her to come close to him and touch the note tucked in the small container tied around his neck.

Katara's fingers shook as she carefully unfolded the small piece of parchment and despite the dark night she was able to make out 3 bold words…_Don't… give… up._

Katara closed her eyes and almost wanted to cry. _Hope. Hope!_

Her heart wanted to explode with the feeling. With the sense of her hanging on to something so small, so impossible, just because someone somewhere believed in her…she could do it.

Suddenly the hawk flew away and that's when Katara opened her eyes but it was too late. Sky was over her within a second but Katara spun around in a sudden rage and elbowed Sky's gut and heard a satisfying grunt of pain. She was slapped so hard she fell to the ground and felt her lip begin to bleed but she didn't care…he would _never _break her soul.

His rage filled ice blue eyes glared at her but then suddenly softened as he whispered, "You're not allowed to leave the house without my supervision. Do you want me to Blood-bend you again?"

Katara scowled but shook her head. Sky sighed and pulled her up and led her by the arm, back into the house. When they were in he pushed her into a room and closed and locked the door.

The room was simple and didn't have much but at least it had a bed and window. Katara immediately went to the window but, of course, it was double locked. She sighed and crashed on the bed and let her lip bleed. Her mouth tasted like copper, her whole body ached, and she was thirsty and hungry for not having eaten her mush before. But despite all these things she felt alive…more alive than she had felt in _so _long. But also alone…_very _alone.

A tear rolled down her face but she wiped it away and took the wooden hawk out of her pocket and twirled it around and around her fingers, being glad that at least, he hadn't taken it. Maybe he didn't know. _Maybe._

Katara thought and an idea came into her mind. Hawks… Messages… Hope… Aang… Zuko… Freedom.

_Freedom._

Katara squeezed the little hawk and prayed for strength. Strength for what she was about to do.


	20. Chapter 19: Running from the Truth

_A/N: Thank you for all the beautiful comments!!! I had to do a little research for this chapter so forgive me if there are some custom errors I missed out on but yes, there is such a thing as a "male kimono" so don't look so surprised. xD Well, at least I was surprised but I'm over it now. I think it suits "him" cause it's a very masculine kimono. XD ok, I'm just gonna shut up and let you read the story now. ^_^ Oh, and there's some colorful language in this chapter and the next one too. Just a heads up. _

_Song: __"When You Were Young" by The Killers__._

_Why?: Very appropriate song for this chapter. =) I love The Killers, and their song "When you were young" is so incredibly awesome. Please check it out. _

_**Chapter 19 ~ Running from the Truth**_

Appa landed with the others a short time later but it was too late. Aang and Zuko were already at another heated debate. Aang wanted to go after Katara immediately but Zuko didn't want to risk her life by doing that. They both fought vigorously, each refusing to back down for the girl they both cared about. When it was getting dangerously near the point that they were going to use their bending, Sokka bravely cut in while saying,

"Whoa! Wait, hold on guys, there's another way to do this! Suki and the others have been trying to search for Katara and gather the Water Tribe from the North…"

"What?! You mean you guys were planning behind my back all along…"

Aang couldn't finish the sentence, he felt like he was finally reaching his anger limit as his shoulders slumped in defeat that his own friends were lying to him.

Sokka looked at him sadly, "We had to Aang! Just in case…"

"Just in case what?" Aang rose up defensively again at Sokka's half-heartened explanation, "You _knew _we'd fail?!"

"No! Not all of us…I mean he wasn't supposed to…it wasn't your fault exactly…oh, um," Sokka tried to explain himself, to no avail. He just felt himself digging a deeper hole for Aang to bury him in. Luckily, Toph cut in shortly in her blunt way,

"What Blubber Brain is _trying _to say is…you're not meant to save Katara. _He _is."

Toph twisted her head in Zuko's direction and Aang stared at first in disbelief, then shock, followed closely by indescribable anger. The Avatar was wrong before –he hadn't reached his blowing point yet- this was it.

"_WHAT!?!"_

His voice screeched a horrible pitch as he threw down his arms and angry blasts of air mixed with fire came out. His face turned a radical red, and before he could do anything worse, Aang ran off at the wooded area a couple miles off at an unbelievable speed as he formed a frantic air ball around himself.

Everyone stayed staring with different expressions and thoughts until Toph sighed and turned toward Zuko with a solemn frown,

"Come on, we have a lot of talking to do."

__________________________________

The sun hit Katara's face when she woke up. She covered her eyes slowly then noticed she was still holding the wooden hawk and she quickly tucked it safely in her pocket. She sat up and noticed something else…her mouth still tasted like copper. Putting a hand to her face she felt the blood from her lip had dripped down her chin last night and now was dried there.

_Ew. _How desperately she wanted a bath. Her stomach rumbled to remind her of another necessity…and food.

Before she knew it, Sky came through the door. She looked up at him with frightened eyes at first, but then she remembered her resolution and met his icy stare boldly. Sky looked and looked at Katara but she never looked away. It was a staring contest until Katara couldn't take it anymore and asked with a tired sigh, "What do you want?"

He extended his hand, "Come here."

Katara briefly closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She was _so _sick and tired of his 2-word commands and before she could control herself she mumbled, "And what if I don't want to?!"

She looked at him quickly then, expecting to be knocked out unconscious by her sassy comment but to her utter surprise…Sky kneeled in front of her and put a cool hand to the side of her face while whispering so low she had to lean in to hear,

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Katara. I know it can never be the same again but, I want to at least try. Please…"

He passed his hand along Katara's chin, neck, then gently all the way down her arm until his fingers clasped around her hand. He stared deeply into her eyes and for a moment…Katara couldn't breath.

Her mind was screaming at her again. To pull away, to hate him with every strength she had, in a hundred different ways. But his eyes were sucking the resistance out of her, they were almost hypnotizing. Katara blinked and tried to let go but Sky's fingers were now as hard as steel and then she knew…he wasn't letting go.

Sky stood and Katara stood too and he gave her a small smile before leading her out of the room, down a short hallway to a smaller room at the end. When he opened the door Katara saw a long tub that had water, next to the tub there was a table with soap, towels, and a blue bundle of clothes on it. Katara found herself smiling but then she frowned since Sky hadn't let go of her hand. He smiled again, though she could tell he was forcing it, and slowly let her go and closed the door without saying a word.

Katara was dying to jump into the tub but was also bothered about having to bath in a room he could enter at any minute. She sighed and impatiently counted to 10 before taking off her clothes and diving in the water in record time. Keeping one eye constantly on the door, she fell to thoroughly cleaning her face and everything, right down to her toes. Katara figured, while she was here, to practice some water-bending but just when she was dipping her fingers into the water a knock came at the door and Katara had to slap her mouth shut to avoid screaming in surprise.

"Are you done yet?"

His deep voice came through the door and Katara was grateful he did not open it.

"Almost." She answered while drying herself quickly.

She heard his footsteps reside and sighed a breath of relief. Her fingers briefly came over her necklace and then she suddenly remembered it was not her mother's and abruptly put her hand down. She wanted to rip the posing necklace off but thought better about it and just took the clothes from the table to put on when the outfit unfolded and she gasped and almost dropped the offending fabric to the floor. It was a light blue, spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees and had a ribbon to tie it behind the back. But this was not what surprised Katara. What shocked her was she had a dress _exactly _like this at Aang's house. Katara somehow had a feeling this was not a duplicate. She didn't want to wear it but there was nothing else but the dirty clothes she had had on. Somehow, she knew he had some sick twisted purpose to all this.

Closing her eyes she slipped it on and quickly tied the ribbon. She wanted to scream…again. She walked to the door, put her hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath before opening it and when she did she instantly saw Sky leaning against the wall, waiting for her. His eyes gazed up and took in her figure while he held back a smile when he reached her face. Katara's jaw was almost hanging open when she saw what Sky was wearing; He had changed from his ninja style suit of last night to now wearing a male kimono. It was very simple, fitted and a dark grayish color with some green slashes of lines along the lower edges and sleeves.

Katara blinked and snapped out of her trance and walked down the hallway with Sky right at her heels. She had no idea where she was going but she let her scent lead her and arrived at the wide living room that had long wooden floorboards and solid stone walls. There was a fireplace crackling noisily over a kettle pot of something. She sniffed the air again and her stomach rumbled. Sky softly chuckled and went to the kettle to stir it's contents. It was a kind of stew. A few feet away from the fireplace there was a long, smooth, wooden table. One chair was on either end of the table and there were plates and silverware already set. Katara's stomach complained again but she knew, this time, it wasn't only because she was hungry. Katara looked at the table solemnly and then how she and Sky were dressed…she put one and two together and couldn't help but adding three. She swallowed the burning lump in her throat nervously.

"Come, sit down Katara. You must be hungry."

Sky offered a chair as he set a bowl full of hot stew down, his eyes all the while knowingly glaring. Katara clenched a fistful of her dress into her hand and took the necessary paces towards the chair and quickly sat down. She waited until Sky had served himself and sat at the opposite side of the table and waited more, even after. Though the smell of the stew was alluring she did not touch it. Sky stared at her confusingly…then abruptly laughed.

"Oh! Don't tell me you're scared it's poisoned?"

Katara looked down at the stew and shook her head while replying softly, "No. You wouldn't need to poison me."

Sky's smile disappeared and he was silent for a few seconds. He finally said, "Then eat."

Katara took another breath and grabbed the spoon and slurped some stew delicately. All the while not daring to lift her eyes from her bowl even though she knew Sky was glaring at her. She squeezed the spoon so hard her knuckles turned white. When she was more than half-way through she set her spoon down and looked up. He hadn't moved an inch --an immobile statue-- She glanced at his plate.

"You're not eating."

Sky shook his head with one swift move, "I'm not hungry."

"Of course not." Katara pouted her lips carefully, thinking her next few words for her questions slowly; she decided to go straight to the point. "What did you do with my mother's necklace Kenji?"

Sky stiffened when Katara used his former name but quickly shook it off while replying without missing a beat, "Don't worry, it's safe."

Katara nodded but didn't believe him. Her hand unconsciously moved to the necklace she was now wearing, "Why did you put this one on me?"

Sky now slyly smiled at her, "Why do you think?"

Many theories passed through Katara's mind but she didn't want to mention them. She truly didn't want to know…yet. She moved on to the next question, a question she knew he wouldn't answer but she _had_ to ask.

"Why…are you doing this?"

Her voice broke at the last word and she wanted to bite her tongue out for sounding weak. She didn't want to sound weak anymore, she didn't want him to know her weakness. How much it hurt her right now, right then, that her best friend…had become her worse enemy.

But Sky just looked at her. Looked and looked until his bright blue eyes dimmed and became darker. He turned his head towards the fire, still crackling in the fireplace, and surprised her by answering.

"You remember…" his voice became distant, like it was in a faraway place where the cold winds blow, the sun comes out late and goes down early. Where the stars shine a million times brighter and the moon is a sweet companion. His whole inner being was in that place as he gazed at the flames and continued his dimmed account of their childhood times.

"You remember when we were little, about 8 or 9, we were running and running…racing through the snow. We were supposed to race until the end of the line but I passed and went farther. Your brother yelled for us to stop or we would reach the abandoned Fire Nation ships, but I didn't care. I just kept on running, even when Sokka stopped, but you followed me. We ran until sure enough, there they were. The huge, dark, half-destructed Fire Nation war ships that had crashed into an iceberg and were half-way buried into the frozen water. I gazed at those ships with awe and wonder…I thought…just how great it would be to be in one of those ships. I voiced my thoughts and you nearly bit my head off. Those were the ships of the enemies, of the evil ruthless soldiers of the Fire Nation that came to destroy our village. As far as you were concerned those ships represented evil itself and anyone who was on it was considered just as worthless…or worse. And all this at 8 years old, Katara…"

Sky paused and chuckled, still staring off into the flames, "You had to grow up fast. All of us did. But you understood…more than anybody, just how cruel that war was." He paused yet again and clenched and unclenched his hands but continued,

"A few years later…there was another raid. You would have thought we were all used to it by now…but the only difference was there were more. A whole fleet of them. And there were only two protectors…Sokka and me. Not that I was considered a warrior by any means. I was just another mouth to feed, another nuisance to take care of. Of course, you had found the Avatar just so recently. You were so hopeful…so proud. But you had to protect him now. Couldn't let the Fire Nation warriors know he existed; what did it matter that you had to sacrifice others, yourself? Oh yes, you were a sacrificial lamb. But what you weren't expecting was that the very owner of the whole fleet…the whole damn Nation…knew _exactly _what you were hiding…knew exactly what he was looking for."

Sky finally broke his stare from the flames and now looked at Katara with such hate burning in his eyes, Katara had to look away.

"I saw the Prince, I saw your face, and I saw the Avatar. And I had to make a choice. I disguised myself and ran. Ran into one of the ships and joined them and never looked back. I didn't do it because I liked them, mind you. I despised the Fire Nation because of what I saw them do to your mother…but when it all comes down to it, they have treated me better than my own people. I wasn't doing any good staying where I was and it was obvious everyone wanted me to disappear anyway. Disappear the same way I had appeared. I knew you'd be disappointed in me, hate me even. Think I had joined them for my own selfish reasons…but I did it for you Katara. I did it because once I would join them, pretend to be one of them, I would gain knowledge and respect and with it… power. Power to avenge the injustice they had caused you. I didn't care about anyone or anything else. I got better and higher recommended, things were going well…until one day I went to work for the Fire Nation Princess. Things got…complicated. I lost track of my mission. But now…I remembered. I came back."

Katara's eyes glittered with angry tears but she didn't let them fall. Though she was sitting perfectly still, she felt her heart pounding. She wanted to do so many things to him…scream, cry, hurt him, hug him, runaway, and smack her very hand into his heart. If he had a heart.

"How could you say you did all that for me?" Katara's voice shook now with the rage she was holding in, "How could you hurt and kill so many innocent people?"

Sky pounded his fist on the table and it shook. He stood so fast and hard his chair fell over, and he leaned over toward Katara who didn't flinch as he yelled into her face, "You talked to, touched, and fell in love with the fucking head of evil itself!! Tell me Katara, how could _you_ do that?!"

Katara blinked profusely and her heart raced even harder as she understood who he meant. "I…I didn't fall in love with him!"

Sky glared at her and was about to yell again when he took a deep breath and slightly smiled as he lay a finger on her cheek and traced her jaw line delicately, whispering with a mix of sarcasm and sadness,

"Of course not…of course you're not in love with him. Your with the Avatar, no?"

Katara quickly lowered her gaze and didn't say anything. Sky continued tracing her jaw while he answered his own question, "Ah, but you don't love the Avatar either. Then, who _are _you in love with Katara?"

Katara stayed quiet. She refused to answer, though her heart still hadn't calmed down. Sky dropped his hands and stood perfectly still for a few seconds. He sighed and glanced at the fire again while whispering, mostly to himself,

"Things were so much simpler when we were children…you wanted to run, you ran. You wanted to hold somebody's hand, you did. You liked someone…you loved them with all your heart."

Katara glanced at his stiff cold shoulders and sadly sighed while replying in a soft, low voice so as not to anger him further, "But we're not children anymore Sky…"

Sky sharply turned his head toward her and solemnly nodded in agreement, though his sad blue eyes still burned with another thought.

"No…we grew up and now we're nearly adults, and soon we'll become old and die.

If only we were so lucky."


	21. Chapter 20: The Right Thing

_A/N: Wow you guys really liked my last chapter! Thank you!! This chapter is dedicated to __Chasingmydreams09__ for being the 3__rd__ person to fave ME, as an author, and I consider that a huge honor. My first official "Taang Moment" in this chapter!! *squeals* xD I've really come to love Taang…anyway refer back to Chapter 10 if you have some confusion about what "the prophesy" is. Sorry that this is gonna be a little depressing…ok, it's gonna be a whole lot of depressing but stick with me a little more alright? I'm going through violent mood swings so blame it all on Sky. xD _

_Song: "__Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson._

_Why?: We're back to the Kelly Clarkson songs. =) She's just so awesome…this song brings out great emotion in Katara's part so hope you enjoy._

_**Chapter 20 ~ The Right Thing**_

After Sokka and Toph told Zuko everything about the physic's "prophesy" and their secret back-up plan, Zuko consulted with his Uncle and they all decided it was best that they all return to the Fire Nation capitol and gather stronger search parties/weapons while finding a different way to track this Assassin; now that they knew who they were dealing with at the price of the innocent girl lying in the cold room. Zunki agreed she would keep an undercover hideout and try to find out more on Sky's whereabouts while Ty Lee stayed behind and would inform Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors about the change in plans.

When Zuko turned and told Sapphire that she should stay behind, Sapphire simply shook her head and stared at the Fire Lord with hard stone, amber eyes.

"I go where you go." Was her only response when he stared back.

Zuko wanted to argue but kept his opinions tight lock. No one else knew yet who Sapphire was, let alone her reasons for hanging around Zuko like she had officially become his life-sized shadow.

And so the new plan had been formed well, although Zuko felt a huge amount of uneasiness at having to work with the Avatar again, not to mention the fact that letting Katara's trail go cold felt like a deep burning betrayal that he couldn't shake off. But after he saw that dead girl's body lying strangled on the floor of that ice cold room he knew right then and there Katara's kidnapper meant what he said. And he wasn't going to take the slightest risk of this happening…again.

Morning turned into late afternoon and Aang still hadn't returned. Toph could feel his vibration still close to the ground so she knew he hadn't left…but they didn't have more time to wait. She sighed and stood up with a bold expression.

"I guess I have to talk some sense into him. If you hear boulders crashing then we're still alive."

She spoke out for everyone to hear, then started walking toward the rocks and trees. It wasn't long before she found him – he wasn't that hard to find. Toph could feel the raging anger radiating 100 yards away. She took her stance and waited till Aang turned around and saw her.

"Leave me alone Toph."

Aang's voice sounded chocked and much older. The Earth-bender sunk her toes into the dirt and could feel all the rising ledges, boulders, and overall destruction he had made in his sudden moment of fury; Toph was slightly impressed but she didn't let on as she stiffly replied,

"Don't think for one second I'm gonna let you weep and moan cause we're _all _upset here. We each had to have different back-up plans and all we suggested was a new approach."

Aang's hands went up to his bald skull in a frustrated attempt to grab on to something.

"You don't understand Toph…"

He started but Toph sharply cut him off. "Think again Twinkle Toes. We all love Katara and want to bring her back as soon as possible, so don't you _dare _hint otherwise."

Aang lowered his hands and replied softly, despite Toph's threat, "It's not the same."

The blind Earth-bender's eyebrows narrowed as she crossed her arms and replied with real emotion in her voice, "No, it's not the same. Cause the rest of us can actually _see _past our own damn selfish feelings in order to actually help save Katara. You think you're the only one who cares? The only one who's suffering? Look around you Aang! Everyone is in pain. The world still needs you."

Aang cocked his head to the side in utter astonishment. "Huh?" Was all that he could say.

Toph smacked her forehead in obvious frustration. "I swear Aang, you can be _so _fucking blind…people have lost _everything _in this war. People have been trying to restore their lost homes, broken families, themselves. But some things just can't be healed. It's going to take a long time before things start getting better, and this is just the beginning. I know you love Katara, but she's not the center of the universe."

She paused, allowing her voice to soften slightly, "I also know you haven't been able to let go…but if it saves her, you _have _to."

Aang hung his head down while closing his eyes painfully, knowing every word Toph had said was true…but it wasn't _what _she said that hurt him, but _how _she said it. It was a rare moment indeed when Toph Bei Fong let her guard down and didn't use any of their nicknames as a shield for her emotions. She put everything out there and Aang couldn't deny them, but he wasn't willing to let go of the only thing that was keeping him sane. He couldn't.

"You expect _me_ to let _Zuko _save _my _girlfriend?" The Avatar asked the question in a low tone as if the thought alone was unthinkable.

Toph frowned and swiftly walked next to Aang, when she was close she did something completely out of character…she held his hand.

"No," She started, gazing up at where his surprised gray eyes should be, "I expect you to do the right thing…for Katara. And then eventually…for all of us."

Aang had no idea what she meant in those last few words but he gave her hand a slight squeeze and whispered, "I'll try."

Toph nodded and dropped her hand quickly as she turned away with a slight flush to her cheeks. She finally answered in a rough voice, quickly grabbing back her shield.

"That's all we can do Twinkle Toes."

_________________________________

The day dragged on till Katara never knew when it was going to end. She wasn't in physical pain anymore but what she felt emotionally seemed almost much worse. There it was. The sea, the water, staring right at her, yet she could do nothing. She couldn't touch it. She briefly wondered if she could actually try to approach Sky and flirt with him enough for him to let her go outside…Katara quickly dismissed that thought. She wouldn't sink that low…she doubted she could anyway.

That's when her thoughts turned into a darker direction…it was as plain and obvious as day that her former childhood friend had had feelings for Katara and the only thing time had done was to make those feelings even stronger. Katara didn't know what to feel in response to that. What could she say? That she loved him? She used to – but never in that same way. The Sky she had known was a stranger compared to this man who stood beside her now. He had given her the _reason _to why he was doing this but he hadn't told her anything as to _what _he wanted from all of this - from her. Although he hadn't told her, Katara couldn't help knowing regardless. This was where she felt utmost torment.

She did not love him…he wanted her to love him. How could he take what she could not give? And worse yet, _what _would he do if he did not get what he wanted?

The Water-bender swallowed hard and also couldn't help but guess what it was he was going to do…he was going to suffer. And make others suffer along with him. Katara couldn't let that happen…she had already put enough danger into her loved ones lives. Just when their lives were beginning to turn into the road of peace…this happens. She knew this was _her _fault, _her_ problem. So she had to fix it. The only question left was…how?

"You're certainly deep in thought, aren't you?"

That familiar voice came from behind her and she turned from her blank stare out the window toward his light blue eyes. She nodded solemnly, "There's a lot to think about."

Sky's eyes sparkled for a moment, as if something she had just said was so very wise. He turned his stare toward the waving ocean outside, "Hm, yes there most certainly is. Care to take a walk along the beach with me?"

Katara's heart leaped at the offer of being that close to her beloved element…but she also felt wary. What if this was another part of his twisted trap? Though she couldn't completely see how…he was looking back into her eyes, a small smile playing on his thin lips, as if guessing the complexity she was making out of his simple question. Katara finally made up her mind.

"Yes, I'd like that."

She stood up and he politely offered his arm. Katara looked at it and felt that burning lump rising in her throat again. She awkwardly took it, holding him off at a short distance so they wouldn't be _that _close. They made it outside and Katara could immediately feel the refreshing breeze and smell the salt of the ocean in the air. Her head cleared up amazingly though she still couldn't shake off the slightly alarming feeling of having her enemy so close. She pretended to feel at ease though, and Sky either played along or thought her a great actress, Katara didn't know and honestly didn't care. Her resolution of last night quickly came back into her mind and she started to feel her temper boiling again. How dare he offer his hand like they were old friends? How dare he think she could even look him the same way again, especially after what he put her through? How dare he take away the only thing she had for herself – her mother's necklace. How dare he? And Katara had let him. Well, not anymore.

They were along the water's edge now, the waves breaking off some distant rocks so by the time they reached the shoreline they were mere ripples, but it was enough. Enough for a master water-bender. Katara looked down, trying to look meager though inside she was already a boiling furnace ready to explode…at just…the slightest…call.

She broke off Sky's grip in a second and already had her arms turned in the position to send the waves flaring but nothing happened. The small ripples caressed her feet below but other than that it was as if they had not acknowledged her presence. Katara gasped and before her mind could understand her body was trying to command the waves again…again nothing. Her limbs were still moving so it wasn't as if she was being blood-bended…it was something far worse. Her precious water-bending…had been taken away from her.

All this happened in a single minute and by the time Katara's eyes had filled up with shocked, angry tears she felt two firm steel hands clamp around her arms and she was face to face with those dreadful blue eyes.

"What did you _do_?"

Katara's whisper was barely a raspy voice filled with unspeakable rage and emotion, her own sapphire eyes squinted into his but Sky did not flinch. He frowned deeply as he replied back coldly,

"You did this to yourself."

"Why Kenji!?!" Katara's voice screamed hysterically this time and she could hear it echo somewhere far among the woods of palm trees, while at the same she felt her will slipping as a horrible sense of panic crept up her spine. If he had taken away her bending what did she have left?

"I had to Katara!" Sky's cold façade slightly cracked under Katara's piercing gaze. Now the roles seemed slightly reversed…only slightly. Sky still had the upper hand, the commanding grip, yet at the same time he seemed to be the one suffering most.

"Damn you!"

Katara's tears poured down her face, feeling horribly weak but at the same she didn't care. She had nothing left, no way to defend herself…she only had experience in hand-to-hand combat and what use was that to a Blood-bender? The only thing she had to control were her tears and words now and she let them flow, letting the pain of losing her bending wash over her. Her bending had become part of her…so much so that without it…she was lost. A vulnerable bug ready to be squashed, an open wound ready to be stabbed.

"Damn you!!" She yelled again and this time fell to her knees and Sky fell right along with her, finally letting go of her hands.

The words of last night had no meaning anymore, they might as well have been dust in the wind. Like the sand under her feet, or the water running through her now numb hands. They were pointless. Absolutely pointless.

"What do you want Kenji?" She cried wrathfully, punching him weakly on the chest, forcing him to look at her glazed over eyes, "What do you want from _me_."

Sky slowly shook his head, as if unable to answer his own undoing. His Adam apple bobbed uncomfortably as he tried to hold back his own drastic emotions and the stinging burn he felt in his ice blue eyes. Sky had only seen Katara like this once; when her mother died. All her anger, pain, and sadness flowing mercilessly from her eyes and making every word she spoke a jab…a jab to the heart of anybody who had caused such damage to her. But the difference this time was that her jabbing words were pointed to _his _heart and now were doing their job at cutting at it…piece by piece.

But the young Blood-bender was not one to be easily broken down, and his own anger flooded back into his soul as he yelled back, punching the water in frustration.

"I want you! _You!_ Is that so much to ask for Katara?! Is it? Is it so wrong?!"

Katara could not answer. She buried her face in her hands as she automatically rocked back and forth in the water. Sky did not know if he could take much more of seeing her like this…he forced himself to be calm enough to lay a hand as gently as he could on her rocking back. She did not move, just kept up her heart breaking sobbing. He sighed and whispered softly as he gazed down at the horizon,

"I wouldn't ask for much…I wouldn't ever hurt you again. I can control my temper, really. I can change…I just need you to be there Katara. I _have _to have you here."

His voice had turned unconsciously dark at the last sentence and Katara shivered under his one hand knowing he would never let her go…she would never be free.

Hope. Freedom. Those words had such a different meaning now. They weren't meant for Katara…they weren't meant for certain people and she just had to live with that.

Her tears had finally stopped and Sky slightly brightened up, thinking his words at meant something good, but he was wrong. They meant something to Katara alright, but nothing good, just the opposite. They meant a life full of pain, sadness, and fear. They meant the end. They meant so many horrible things…the worst one of all was that she had to let go. Let go of everything she had known before so no one else would get hurt…including herself.

Katara stood up with what was left of her shaky strength and promised herself she would never cry in front of him again, it did no good. Sky stood up with her and helped her along the path back to the little beach house, Katara didn't resist. She was too tired. She only hoped, as Sky closed the door to the outside world and she pushed all thoughts of Aang, Sokka, all her friends and Zuko out of her mind, that she was doing the right thing. The right thing to survive. But somewhere deep inside her, she knew…she would never be able to let go either.


	22. Chapter 21: Consequences

_A/N: I'm so glad you all are enjoying my deep chapters!! Your comments are really helping me improve and I hope you like this chapter just as much. Be aware of the time passing since I can't always write day-to-day chapters or else this story will have no end. xD I would like to dedicate this chapter to __**Trombe and Pears13**__ for writing some of the most beautiful emotional stories I have read in a long time and that has helped me get into the feeling of this chapter. And to every writer out there, keep using your incredible gifts cause ya never know who your inspiring. ;-) _

_Song: "__Toy Soldiers" by Martika. (yes, I know, a classic. ^^)_

_Why?: I would also like to take this space to thank __Toph-NSS__ for being the 4__th__ person to honor me as fave author. To all you new repliers (you know who you are. lol) your comments have also helped me tons!! I've never had so many people review on 1 chapter before. I'll try to keep the good work coming! _

_**Chapter 21 ~ Consequences **_

_A week passes…_

______________

Hours passed into days and somewhere between the hectic mornings, frustrating afternoons, and empty nights Zuko hadn't been able to find one single trance on Katara or her kidnapper. It was as if they had disappeared to the ends of the earth…but as the Fire Lord wasn't willing to accept that fact he just kept pushing himself further, convinced they all just weren't trying hard enough. He worked as ruler for his people and recovering Nation during the day, and as a hunter detective extraordinaire at night, and when he was interrupted with trivial nuisances such as eating and sleeping his servants would receive a thorough earful of insults and curses and they soon learned to stay away from their angsty Lord.

Seven days ago when he had arrived back to the palace, he found Mai was gone and left behind a letter which he hadn't bothered to open at the time. At first, Zuko was too upset to open the letter and more important things had to be done. He somehow knew in his subconscious, somewhere during the moment he had received that first mysterious note from Katara's kidnapper and their encounter in the palace garden, he and Mai would not be together for much longer. Zuko had put too high a wall between them to break down and his mind was too worried with Katara thoughts to be focusing on Mai. He truly cared about his former girlfriend, and felt guilty knowing it was his fault they had broken up (twice) and also knew she deserved better but mixed with all these thoughts and feelings were the doubts that Mai was also hiding something from _him. _And maybe this wasn't _all _his fault.

A couple days ago, just when Zuko was starting to get curious about the letter, he found himself trying to avoid it at all means. Pushing it the farthest it would go in the back of his drawer, working extra hours to try to distract his mind from it. Anything he possibly could do, but tonight he was completely alone and there was nothing more he could find to do to distract or busy himself with, and finally had willed his hand to move the letter out of his buried drawer and after staring at it for a few minutes, he was about to unroll it when there was a sudden abrupt tap on the window behind him.

Zuko gritted his teeth and almost wanted to growl. It was very late and the only other person who was as obsessed as he was to find Katara's kidnapper and have the guts to disturb him consistently was a young golden-eyed, one-gloved hand girl who appeared everyday uninvited and unannounced at his doorstep and despite his constant threats and orders to his guards, she somehow would find a way to be the first person he'd meet and the last one to leave. He was _really _starting to hate that girl.

The tapping was consistent now and with a loud groan Zuko turned around and angrily threw open the window while cursing, "Dammit Sapphire! Can't you leave me alone for one second?!"

Sapphire nimbly curled her body through the narrow frame of the window and was standing beside Zuko with her usual golden eyes alight.

Ever since they had arrived she had gone back to her sassy and annoying self and would only show slight traces of deep sadness when Zuko would really provoke her. But now she was all smiles and shrugged Zuko's comment off as if it was a fly.

"Aw, don't be like that Zuko, it's not like your doing anything…"

"It's _Lord_ Zuko, and as a matter of fact I was about to do something very important." Zuko interrupted with a cutting glare as he turned around and walked back to his desk.

Sapphire's eyes twitched slightly for a second at his tone but went right back on with what she was saying, "Either way, I thought you would like to know a bit of useful information about the Assassin's case."

Zuko froze and quickly turned his head and stared at Sapphire with anxious wide burning eyes, "What? What did you learn?"

Sapphire quietly smiled to herself and flipped her silky black hair around as she replied with heavy sarcasm in her voice, "Oh, are you sure you want to know my _Lord_? I wouldn't want to disturb your very _important _business."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and angrily scowled at the one-handed Fire-bender, saying in another threatening tone, "If you're going to start…"

"Oh relax, I already knocked out your guards and your servants are scared stiff of anyone that can blow fire so you can personally threaten to kill me after I tell you what I know, ok?"

Zuko rolled his eyes with a sigh and Sapphire smiled again, "Come on, I have to show you."

_______________________

Katara had become a different person during that week. She had become numb. Ever since that moment at the beach when she had found out she had lost her bending something inside her broke. That's not to say she was broken…Katara still had strength, in her own way, every time she looked her captor straight in the eye and didn't look away, every time she went about the day without crying or showing fear, that was her way of defying him…her way of saying to Sky that he could take away her bending and her freedom but he couldn't take away her fight.

Sky saw and knew all this and as the days passed his emotions ranged from red hot anger to deep sadness. He didn't stop trying though, trying to show Katara that her indifference made no difference on him. In his own way, he was fighting back too. Fighting for his right to love her and how she should love him.

And so that is how, during their silent battle with each other, that Katara thought of an escape plan. Though she had come to accept that freedom had no place for her, Katara had to try at least one last time before giving up all options. She had to do it, if not for herself, for her friends and family. Katara's mind had never stopped thinking about the reasons why Alma had carved a wooden hawk for her to keep the day they were separated, at first the only reason she thought about it was so that it would give her hope…but she couldn't help scratching from her mind that there was another reason…one day she found that reason.

Her and Sky had still kept going out for walks around the beach nearly everyday; Katara neither refused or accepted but Sky would just offer his arm and that would his silent command. After the first couple of days Katara would start seeing a pattern with the young Blood-bender; She would wake up every morning and find the door to her room open, when she would walk out Sky would always be in the big living room/kitchen and have something already made for her to eat. Katara would sit at one end of the table while Sky would sit at the other, sometimes he would eat but most of the time he would sit there and watch her. After breakfast they would go their separate ways within the house until lunch time and repeat the same routine of the morning. After lunch that's when Sky would offer his arm and they would walk outside together for about an hour before they would go back inside and Katara could take a bath or read until a short dinner, which then, she would be led quietly back into her room before Sky closed and locked her door for the night.

But one day, during their usual walk, Sky seemed to be very absent-minded and was walking up another path then the one they usually walked on. Katara said nothing and kept her eyes wide open as she discreetly tried to look around her new surroundings. They were walking along the edge of the thick forest around the beach house and Katara briefly caught the sight of a long canvas and underneath the tip of something rounded but pointed, stuck out. Katara suddenly realized that must have been where the boat they came here with was hidden and suddenly a sharp cry startled both her and Sky out of their thoughts and they looked up in time to see a small hawk fly overhead. Katara gazed in awe at the hawk and recognized its little empty container around his neck; Sky frowned and quickly led Katara away from the path they were following and back into the house.

But Katara never forgot. And now she was ready to try to escape the island on that boat. But there were several things wrong with this plan. And that was at what time she was going to do it, how she was going to get the boat into the water, and most importantly how she was going to leave the room, let alone the house at all, without Sky's knowledge. That's where the little wooden hawk came in.

Katara figured the best time to do it was in the early morning, that way her door would be open and she wouldn't need to worry about not having the strength to push the boat into the water after having a full night's rest. She had already secretly filled a small bag with food and water and kept it hidden under her bed, she even had a separate change of clothes ready. All that was left to do was distract Sky tonight; it wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to do it.

That night, with her plan calculated into perfection, Katara walked into the living room with confidence and a slightly wildly beating heart. She fervently hoped Sky couldn't tell the difference between fear and excitement.

Sky looked up when Katara entered and, as the creature of habit that he was, brought out her chair and set the usual bowl of stew on the table. Katara nodded her thanks and began eating. She had grown so accustomed to Sky watching her eat, that she almost forgot entirely about him but this time, Katara knew she couldn't ignore him.

Keeping one hand down on her lap, she gently stroked the hawk figurine between the fingers of her other hand and took a staggering breath as she rose the sharp edge of its wings toward her arm and…

______________________

Sapphire had led The Fire Lord to his own royal garden. At first, Zuko was just more irritated and was about to ask Sapphire why she had led him here, when Sapphire wordlessly pointed to some male boot prints on the ground. Zuko crouched down and inspected them further. His guards, or anyone for that matter, didn't have any reason to be here. Plus the other fact that Zuko hadn't seen these prints here before…not that he had time to visit his garden recently.

"Their still fresh."

Zuko looked up at Sapphire who now had her arms folded solemnly under her chest with her twinkling eyes no longer shimmering. He stood up but continued looking at the marks.

"How long?"

Sapphire tilted her head and slightly squinted her eyes for a mental estimation, "The last time I came they weren't here, so my guess would be about a couple hours ago."

Zuko scowled. Whoever cared to spy on him would have to wait…he had more important matters to worry about. He side-ways glanced at the girl by his side, "What's new on Sky's case then?"

Sapphire's lip curled upward as she nodded toward the footprints. "Those are. Sky has someone working for him."

Zuko's eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly composed himself. "You mean…these prints…and the Assassin having an assistant…are connected?"

Sapphire gave one curt nod as her answer. Zuko shook his head, still confused. "I thought his assistant was dead."

"The girl that we found strangled was not his assistant, she was his servant. She was trying to help Katara and that's why she was killed. The man who came to spy on you tonight has been sent by Sky, and was traveling with the Avatar before, that's how he knew we were coming and left before we arrived. This same person who was spying on the Avatar left before getting to the location and by counting all the members that were with the Avatar and their relation, we can safely assume this spy was the former fiancée of a secret Sand-bending Princess named Zunki, who your uncle is currently protecting."

Zuko gaped his mouth open, "And you know all this how?"

Sapphire carelessly shrugged, as if it was obvious, "I just put all the pieces together and figured it out."

The young Fire Lord snapped his jaw shut and angrily stared at the girl, "That's a little speculative, don't you think?" He added sarcastically.

The one-handed firebender rolled her eyes, "If your gonna wait for concrete evidence to show up then I suggest you grow a beard and sit around for 100 more years. Just admit it, I'm damn good and you'd be lost without me." She couldn't resist flashing a sly smile at her own remark with a brief sparkle in her golden eyes.

Zuko sighed and with a frustrated hand, rustled his loose hair that was growing long and untamed. Katara would have scolded him for not having it cut…Zuko suddenly stopped and put his hand down, staring thoughtfully at the footprints.

"You said he was…the former fiancée of a secret Sand-bending Princess?"

Sapphire nodded, turning solemn again. "Yup, Zunki."

"Well then," Zuko turned around and faced the night sky, already tucking Mai's unread letter in his pocket, "we'll have to make a visit to Princess Zunki."

_______________________

"Ahhhh!"

The scream that erupted from Katara and the blood that soon followed sent Sky nearly into a panic attack. As the Blood-bender instantly appeared by Katara's side and grabbed the arm with which she had cut herself, the tiny now blood-stained hawk, fell to the ground with an unusually loud clatter.

Sky's eyes widened in rage and terror,

"What did you _do?!_" It was both a demand and a question.

Katara bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep her painful tears at bay. She narrowed her eyes and answered with just the right amount of rage, "Its worth trying to kill myself if it lets me escape from you!"

Of course she didn't truly mean that, but she had to sound convincing and saw it worked as Sky's blue eyes turned dangerously dark… But before she blinked Katara saw that rage settling and knew Sky had seen right through her little act, as he answered in angry shock,

"Are you _trying _to make me mad?"

_Uh oh. _Katara quickly retraced her thoughts and suggestively looked down at the hawk on the floor and yelled, "What happened to Alma? Why did she never come?"

Instead of the anger she was still hoping for, Sky surprised her by making a twisted smile and then laughing while grabbing the hawk from the floorboards.

"Alma." He smiled again and strangely glared at Katara. "You really want to know what happened to your friend?"

Katara swallowed the rising lump and forced herself to not look away, and she spat back, "I want to know what you did to force her into living inside your hell, and why she couldn't go away."

Sky slightly frowned but still wasn't riled. "It was her _choice. _She either would end up with Princess Azula or me."

Katara smirked in his face as she answered in a low voice, "I would have chosen Azula."

Sky winced at the words. "You don't understand…them cutting her tongue out was just the beginning,"

"Oh, so you _saved _her?"

Katara interrupted and finally got the reaction she was prying for as Sky darted toward her and landed her back smack upward on the wall, while grabbing her by the neck.

Katara flinched but didn't groan out in pain and they both hatefully stared at each until Sky seemed to cool down and loosened his grip while at the same time not letting go, he answered coldly,

"We each make decisions in our lives that lead us to the point we are in today. Each of these decisions are ours alone to make, and we have to live up to the consequences. For example…"

Sky's face leaned in and Katara cringed when his icy lips touched her ear. He whispered,

"Your decision of trying to escape was _very _stupid. Maybe you could have gotten away with getting on the canoe if you hadn't cut yourself with the very thing that gave you away."

Katara's mind blanked out in that second and Sky cunningly smiled while backing away. He showed her the bloody hawk, "This," he shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "is the consequence of your decision."

And throwing the hawk into the fire, Sky whirled around before Katara could react, she felt pain crushing her lips and pushing her further back. Katara screamed and pushed against Sky's cold burning lips, kissing her. It was as if her actions were mere feathers, for Sky kept kissing her and with a defeated groan of pain, two tears fell down Katara's cheeks.

Sky stopped in that moment and stepped back. Instead of looking cruel or smug, there was a deep sadness in his eyes, as he stared back at her with such longing and pain, that Katara briefly understood what he had been enduring all those years. Although it, by no means, justified his actions it made her understand them. Made her see that the monster _did _have a heart…he just had lost it along the way.

All this could have gone on for hours, but Sky shook his head and turned away. Finding some water and bandages, he silently cleaned and wrapped her cut, then gently led her to the room and closed the door. No parting words – no meaningful stare.

Instead of collapsing in bed, Katara walked to her window and stared outside. There was no moon out…just the stars. And they seemed so far away and scattered on this lonely night.


	23. Chapter 22: Let Go

_A/N: Sorry if I'm writing too many Katara/Sky chapters, but that's what I'm mainly inspired to write, plus you guys seem to really enjoy those two. ^_^ lol. If you were surprised by the last chapter; Prepare yourselves! Twisted story tornado coming up that I expect no one saw coming! Mwhaha. xD At least I hope. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend, __Samz-ness__ for being the 5__TH__ person to put me as fave author!! I think I'm gonna stop counting now. lol. _

_Song: "__Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down._

_Why?: Very appropriate song for this chapter – both in title and meaning. I think this is one of those chapters that the song just came to me very easily and fits every word. __Please listen__!! =)_

_**Chapter 22 ~ Let Go **_

Ice blue eyes saw nothing. Katara was lying, spiraled, on her bed and though she was awake, she didn't want to get up. So much was wrong, so much was broken. She didn't even have Alma's guardian hawk figurine anymore to guide or inspire her. Her plan had failed so terribly…her bending was gone, and she started to lose hope that Aang or Zuko would ever find her. What were her options then? Her fingers traced the precious gem in her imposter necklace. She only had one option left…to let go. Let go of everything.

Ice blue eyes fluttered open. Her heart ached as she saw the door wasn't opened, but it wasn't locked either. With a low groan she forced her legs to swing off the bed and touch the floorboard. Her feet were still bare and she was still wearing the same faded blue wrap of last night. She draped on a long outer tunic to cover her bare shoulders and legs, and slowly walked toward the living room.

When she got there, what she saw was the most heart-wrenching site she'd seen.

Sky was kneeled beside the fire place with his usually beautiful eyes, red and swollen from having obviously stayed up all night and his face had streaks of dried tears on it. His even brown hair was a mess, and his clothes severely wrinkled and tattered in parts. His sleeves were also rolled up, revealing scattered snicks and scars on them.

Katara gasped and when Sky looked up and met her eyes…something came over Katara. She didn't see the cold and cruel Blood-bending monster Sky had become, but she saw the lost and lonely little boy of the South Pole that only had wanted someone to show the care and love he never received as a child…Katara could only be his friend at the time, but even then, she saw that wasn't enough. It would never be enough to fill the depth of the hole in his missing heart.

"Sky…"

She started approaching him but Sky rose a shaky hand up to stop her. He looked down at the ground and whispered after a moment,

"Please…tell me Katara…what do you want?"

Katara was dumbstruck. How could she answer such a question? How could she explain to him all the longings in her heart? Was she even supposed to answer? She felt as she had when he told her to fight him. These were moments Katara just hadn't seen coming and when they did, they shocked her to the point that she could not answer. Her reaction was the same as last time.

"What?"

Sky pitifully chuckled and shook his head. After several seconds of excruciating silence, Sky stared at Katara, anger building in his features.

"What do you want me to do Katara? Am I such a soulless monster, such a cruel demon to not deserve you?! Am I? Am I!"

He stood up and grabbed Katara's shoulders roughly with tears threatening to spill over. Without thinking, Katara laid a warm hand on his cheek and answered softly,

"No Sky…not like this."

Sky blankly stared at her for a moment, then abruptly pushed himself away while whispering to the empty air between them, "You're wrong."

His hunting eyes went back to roaming all over her face, down to Katara's tunic and up again until he said in a very calm but strained voice, "I can't make you love me…"

He took a hesitant step toward her, in such slow motion it seemed to Katara he wasn't moving. Sky's own cool hand came to rest on her ivory cheek, as he softly whispered, "And I never will, will I?"

He said this with such hopelessness that Katara felt another pang in her heart but she couldn't deny what he was saying…their love had been dead a long time ago...along with their troubled childhood.

Sky took his hand away with such swiftness that Katara staggered in place, and in contrast to his past actions she barely saw Sky now, as he paced across the room and with a loud yell bursting from his chest, he scattered everything in the room and threw the plates to the ground with full force.

Katara stepped back from the flying debris in time before it smashed by her feet, she looked up in frightened shock as Sky met her gaze and the look he gave her was not something Katara would soon forget.

"Go!!" He yelled while smashing another set of china.

Katara's bones froze in place as her mind was trying to comprehend what he had just said…

"GO! Leave me!!"

The burning in his voice was not something Katara could ignore, and without a backward glance she ran outside. As the ocean breeze greeted her, she instantly saw the canoe was already in the water. Not allowing her mind to question this, and before he could change his mind, Katara ran to the canoe and jumped inside while grabbing an oar, she pushed with all her might.

It was hard at first, against the waves and without her bending, but when Katara was able to make it beyond the rocks she turned in her seat and looked back at the distant little beach house behind her.

She still hadn't been able to understand what had just happened, but from the fact that he hadn't stopped her yet or was even outside the house meant he had truly let her go…she was actually, finally, unbelievable…_free._

Katara smiled but briefly wondered in the back of her mind…why did she still feel chained?

_______________________

"I don't know if I can do this anymore."

The Avatar buried his face in his small hands that felt so useless lately. It was bad enough sitting around, doing nothing, while Katara suffered. But now, with Toph standing in front of him asking him to do the unthinkable – let go of Katara – he felt like he finally had reached his limit.

"Look, I know how you feel Aang, but I really think it's for the best."

Toph dropped the nicknames so she could get her point across more effectively. Aang wasn't buying it though.

"Come on Toph, the best for who?! You can't tell me Katara doesn't love me anymore cause she does…she does."

Aang's voice broke as he tried to convince himself…he had had a hard time lately believing his own words. Toph frowned, she hated to hear Aang suffering and she knew she was adding to that wound, but she also knew she had to do it…if this was the only way to still help the world.

"I'm not saying she doesn't love you…" Toph took a deep breath, still controlling herself to be gentle, which totally went against her nature. "All I'm saying is, the world needs to be a little more balanced. I mean, you had been able to find a way to defeat Ozai without getting into the Avatar State…but what will you do if he escapes? Or something worse happens."

"Something worse?" Aang's voice squeaked out as he took his hands away from his face with a shocked expression.

"Yes Twinkle Toes, believe it or not there are worse things that can happen, besides a pissed off, vengeful, crazy ex-Fire Lord."

Toph scowled, not being able to refrain from being sarcastic this time. Aang sighed deeply and looked away. Even though he would never admit it, especially to Toph, he _had _already seriously considered the option. But a life without Katara just didn't seem like much of a life at all…yet he knew he couldn't keep being so selfish enough as to greed over Katara at the price of the rest of the world…the question that remained was, how far was he willing to go?

He didn't have that answer yet.

_______________________

"I'm going to ask you this one _last _time, Princess…"

Zuko was already at the end of his rope and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the royal façade, he was desperate for answers and Zunki didn't seem to be giving him any. Sapphire stood beside him with her arms crossed as her Lord questioned the Sand-bending Princess, and saw exactly what Zuko was already feeling. Her eyes moved along with his paces, not losing their curious anxiety for a second.

Zunki stood tall with her delicate shoulders arrow straight, and though her face didn't show reluctance, she was already growing tired of the Fire Lord's questioning as well.

"And I will tell you for the last time Lord Zuko, I know _nothing _about Ba Song."

"How could you not know?!" Zuko pounded his fist on the wooden dining table standing between him and Zunki, "He's your fiancée for Spirit's sake!"

"Was." Zunki corrected coldly, her lip curling downward as her body unconsciously tensed at the mention of her former boyfriend. "He _was _my fiancée Lord Zuko, and I don't see how that has to do with your case…"

"You know exactly how it has to do with my case!" Zuko finally lost it and his face was turning a hot red while his chest was heaving from the fire he was trying to hold in.

"Zuko…" Sapphire interfered softly, but Zuko just glanced at her and continued his rant.

"Just answer me this one question…why would your ex-fiancée's footprints be all over my royal garden in the middle of the night?"

Zunki met Zuko's angry stare calmly, "I have no idea Lord Zuko."

"Damn you don't!"

Zuko was inching closer to Zunki before Sapphire sharply cut in and put herself in his path. "May I have a word with you my Lord?" Sapphire rose her eyebrows very deliberately but Zuko ignored her, not taking his blazing eyes off Zunki's face.

"No. Now get out of my way." He tried to push her away, but Sapphire stayed immobile to his touch.

"I'm afraid I must _insist…_" And using all her strength she put her hands on Zuko's forearm and pushed him back until they were in the back of the room where the Sand-bending Princess couldn't hear them anymore.

"Do I have to remind you we're here to _question _her, not _harass." _

Sapphire whispered urgently while Zuko calmed himself down though his eyes still burned with fury. He looked down at Sapphire, who wasn't much taller than Katara, and disgustingly flicked her hand off his arms. Sapphire slightly frowned but kept her arms to her sides and waited for Zuko's response.

"And do I have to remind you that each _hour _that passes is an hour I lose more track of Katara."

Zuko flinched at his own words, trying to not notice how he had subtly replaced the plural of _we, _to the singular _I_. Sapphire shook her head and tried to make her voice sound soothing,

"I understand, but the more you talk to her like that, the less we'll find out."

Zuko sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a second to feel in control of himself again, before he opened them and numbly said, "You're right. Let's go."

Sapphire tried to not smile at her success as Zuko calmly walked back toward Zunki and started his questioning again. 

________________________

"Anything else my Lady?"

"No, that'd be all." The boring voice called from the delicate curved sofa. The servant bowed low and retreated, careful so as to not make any sound to disturb his Lady.

Mai sighed and reached for the cup in front of her and took a deep, long sip. She wondered if Zuko had read her letter by now. Since she hadn't heard from him she figured most probably not.

Mai held back a stiflingly evil chuckle from the irony…Zuko was so intent on finding this Water-bending girl…yet he had missed his most obvious chance by not opening her note.

_Too bad. _

Mai thought hatefully as she pictured Katara again with _her _Zuko…which she supposed wasn't hers anymore since she had broken up with him, but still.

Ty Lee skipped through the door with her usual bright eyes alight and a cheerful smile on her face,

"Hi Mai! How're you doing today?"

"Just dandy." Mai rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink, wanting to drown in it to get away from her happy friend.

Ty Lee frowned slightly, seeing how much her friend was hurt…she knew what Mai wanted from her but she just didn't know if she could do it…the Avatar's friends had become her friends too.

"Mai, I don't like seeing you like this…why don't we go out for a…a shopping spree! We can use Zuko's money?" Ty Lee tempted with another wide smile.

Mai put her cup down and angrily stood away from the comforting sofa while walking toward a window. She stared beyond her parent's yard for a moment, then softly whispered,

"You know what you can do to make me feel better."

Ty Lee stood and her happy eyes dimmed knowingly, "Mai, I can't…"

"What kind of a friend are you?!" Mai twirled around and faced Ty Lee with tearful eyes, "You've known me before all of them! We've been through everything together! How could after all that, you choose them over me?!"

"But, it's wrong Mai!" Ty Lee reached her hand out toward her friend but Mai turned her back on it.

"Oh, and what Zuko is doing to me isn't?!" Her tone was bitter and angry now. Ty Lee shook her head and slowly approached Mai, confusion now starting to meddle her thoughts.

"Of course it is…but revenge isn't the answer. I love you Mai, you know that. But I just don't know if I could…"

"Please Ty Lee?" Mai turned back to her friend and looked at her pleadingly, "I can't do this without you. No one's going to get seriously hurt, I promise. I just…need to do this."

Ty Lee looked into Mai's sad golden eyes for a long time before she finally sighed and nodded, "Alright Mai. I'll do it; as long as no one gets hurt."

"No one." Mai promised, her thoughts already turning,

_Except her._

____

PS: I also apologize for this chapter being kinda boring and not one of my best. I realized after re-reading it a few times it wasn't as great as I planned…but I still hope you enjoyed it! Gonna try to spice things up a bit on the next chapter. =)


	24. Chapter 23: New Found Strength

_A/N: Omg! I've had 2 more people favorite me as an author!! You people are crazy in the most awesome way!! xD Seriously, you don't know what I'm going through right now personally, but every time I'm on here you guys just make my day. Thank you for that. Thank you for everything and I hope to still keep you entertained. =D Have to dedicate this chapter to __1Latuacantante1__ (I hope I spelled that right! Sry! lol) & __Set-Me-Free92__ for favoring me! And my dear friend __Zutara1412/Lisa__ for writing a beautiful poem inspired by me and always leaving some of the most awesome comments. Now, I'll stop blabbering and let you read! =) [ps: sorry for the late posting, at least I have the next chap ready!] _

_Song: "__It's Not Over" by Daughtry._

_Why?: Gah! I realized after I posted the last chapter I used the same song I used for Chapter 16! Oh well, I'm sure you guys didn't even notice that. xD This song is also fitting for this chapter and I'm sure you all have heard it at one point or another…anyway it's an awesome song and you should listen! _

_**Chapter 23 ~ New Found Strength**_

Katara was tired. To say the least. She had been rowing all morning and most of the day while making little progress with the stubborn boat. The former Water-bender's stomach also reminded her how she hadn't been able to grab her supply bag and now had no food, clothes, or water.

_Well, it wasn't like I exactly had time to prepare._

Katara reminded herself as she patted her complaining flat stomach. She looked all around her, as the sun beat hard down her back. There was nothing but water out in all directions for miles. That's when Katara realized she didn't even have any idea where she was or where she was going. Now she wondered if Sky's reasons for letting her go was so she could wander aimlessly and die in the middle of ocean.

Katara looked back at the way she had come and suddenly saw a long ship, proudly waving a pirate flag in the distance.

She looked up at the blazing sun one more time…and sighed. None of her options were good, but she wasn't going to die in the middle of some unknown ocean, that's for sure.

_At least I've had some experience with pirates before._

Then she rolled her eyes and remembered Zuko. The memory was a painful one.

_Stupid pirates._

______________________________

"That was absolutely useless."

Zuko blew his breath out hard enough for the front of his saggy hair to lift up as he stepped out of the stuffy room he had been locked in for over an hour trying to get information out of a royal yet stubborn Sand-bender.

"Well, not _absolutely _useless," Sapphire contradicted despite the stern look from her Fire Lord. "we did find out that Ba Song left Zunki and threatened her. We now have a reasonable motive for his actions and liability to carry out his threats."

Zuko rolled his eyes and mimicked Mai's sarcasm, "Oh, how _lovely. _That makes me feel so much better."

Sapphire stared at Zuko for a moment, thinking about saying something sarcastic right back, but she restrained herself and started heading for the docks instead.

"Come on, we have a ship to take us back home…er, I mean, to your palace."

She tried to cover her slip, but Zuko had noticed and didn't pretend to hide his mix of pity and worry every time he remembered the poor girl's situation, "Um, well, you know you are always welcome to make a formal stay…I mean, the Fire Nation is your home too."

Sapphire froze in her tracks, her cheeks slightly blushing but she shook her head and turned around with a wistful expression, and her playfully twinkling eyes glimmering at the courteous young Lord, "Don't tell me my most gracious Lord actually _wants _me at his palace?"

Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes again at that comment, but he took a deep breath and answered, "When you're not being obnoxious and annoying…yes."

Sapphire blinked at how he sincerely meant that last word…and that truth took her breath away.

"Well…" she finally turned away to hide another over-flowing blush, "thank you. But the Fire Lord's palace stopped being my home a long time ago."

Zuko unconsciously flinched at the reminder, "Sapphire, I'm…"

"You don't need to apologize for anything Zuko," Sapphire tilted her head at him and gave a sad smile, "you didn't cause any of this."

_If you only you knew… _Zuko thought but he didn't say it. They stared at each other's brilliant golden eyes for a moment before Zuko broke eye contact and awkwardly announced, "Um, the ship should be ready to leave now…"

"Huh?" Sapphire confusingly blinked then turned yet again toward the docks. "Oh, yeah, right…the ship." She mumbled sadly and then quickly put the mask of her flirty expression back on and kept walking. Not daring to look back.

_________________________________

A long rope was thrown at her, and Katara begrudgingly took it. When her bare feet touched on the ship's muddy deck, she instantly regretted her decision. Around 15 pirates surrounded her…and worst yet, they were all looking at her like a piece of meat. These looked much worse than the pirates she had dwelt with before; and a lot dirtier.

"Well lads…what do we got ourselves here?"

A heavy-set man with broad square shoulders approached from the lot of pirates and Katara knew from the second she saw him that he was their captain. She straightened her shoulders and tried to act unaffected and unafraid,

"I was abandoned on my boat and need passage to the nearest island…"

But before she could finish the pirates were already howling with laughter while the captain evilly grinned at her, "I'm sorry Miss, but are you half-blind? With those pretty blues I doubt it though…this is a _pirate _ship, not a friendly naval vessel that can help you out of free charity. No…"

The man's eyes twinkled with malicious intent as he looked down at Katara's neck and spotted her necklace. Katara noticed and swallowed forcibly. The captain smiled yet again and took a few more unnecessary steps closer to her,

"Now, what's a pretty little Water Tribe girl doing out all alone in the middle of the ocean, hm?"

The crew snickered and Katara found herself taking a few steps back and wishing desperately that she could water-bend.

"Um…" she was forced to stop when she reached the ship's banister and looked down upon the crashing waves. By the time Katara looked up again, though, the captain was already inches away from her face and snatched her necklace off, breaking the soft ribbon in the process.

Katara held back a pained gasp as she felt something deep inside her body tremble and break. Two pirates beside her, held her back as the captain eyed the smooth gem of the necklace slyly.

"Yes, this should be fair compensation, eh…for now." he looked up and smiled at Katara with another evil intention behind his dark eyes, "Take her to the brig mates…and make sure she's comfortable."

The pirates nodded and smiled in agreement and took Katara down below where they cuffed her hands and tied her to one of the cells.

When they left, Katara leaned her head back and closed her eyes. From a girl being so used to defending herself and being a strong, feared bender she certainly didn't like the pattern that was happening with her lately – from one captor to the next. She had to do something, she couldn't keep being so weak. Katara opened her eyes and looked around the dark row of cells and saw in two cells next to hers, a puddle of water.

_If only…_

Katara thought and then immediately remembered what she had felt when the captain tore the necklace off her body; it was a painful feeling but almost liberating as well. Now she wondered if that had anything to do with…

Without a second thought Katara straightened up and, despite being cuffed, focused all her concentration on the puddle of water. Her fingers moved and with a slight vibration the puddle rippled unconsciously. Katara swayed her fingers just an inch and…the water jumped.

Katara gasped and dropped the water immediately. She could bend again…she could bend…the necklace…Sky had been able to control her chi all along with the necklace. Since the moment he had put it on her she had felt different and chained and now…Katara finally knew why.

___________________________________

"You are not answering my questions old woman…"

Madam Velvet eyed the young stranger before her cautiously, her hands calmly lying on her lap, her usually bright honey/amber eyes dimmed with solemn sincerity. In all her years, the elderly psychic had seen much good and even more evil. So she knew from the moment this customer came through her doors that his intentions were evil and Madam Velvet was not one to help those of the darker side…but she also knew what would happen to her if she didn't tell this man what he wanted to hear. But she would take that risk as far as she could push it.

"What you are asking is impossible to answer. No one can tell you the exact day of death for anyone…not even the Spirits."

"Well, damn the Spirits, I want to know the future and that is what you are for, isn't it? Or have you misspelled the sign outside to say 'Madam Velvet's Lying Shop!'"

The aged woman did not flinch as the man's body threateningly moved toward her with violent force. She lowered her eyes and looked down at the sun and moon pattern on her table. What will become of those children that had entered her shop just a few weeks ago? She could only pray they would survive.

Her eyes lifted back unto his and she narrowed her eyebrows in almost a scolding tone as she answered, "Those who are too late to grow will crumble. _You _remember that young man."

The man's hand lashed out and gripped Madam's Velvet collar roughly while he whispered, "And _you _remember that this is _my _game, old woman. No one else can win either way they try…there hasto be a loser. Someone always has to lose."

He released her and turned around, standing silent for a few seconds too long. Madam Velvet waited until her breath steadied to speak again,

"Yes, and how do you know who will lose? Who shall win? It is not _your _game anymore Second Son. You must learn to let go…"

"I already told you old woman," The man interrupted her and turned toward her again, with a wicked dark smile, "someone _has _to lose. And it won't be me."

And with a swipe of his gloved hand, the man threw a knife and it pierced the psychic's side. Madam Velvet gasped out in pain while the man swiftly left.

When he was gone, Madam Velvet held her wound as she gathered the strength to write on a piece of parchment and left it unrolled for her next mysterious customer to receive.

And with a deep staggering breath she left through a back door…never to return to her shop again.

___________________________________

Katara heard noise and from previous experience she learned to quickly sit where she was and pretend to be doing nothing. But she had been practicing…and knew everything she had to. She would not be weak and helpless no longer.

The same two pirates that had brought her there before came and untied her from her bounds while opening the barred door, one of them stared at her smilingly and stated, "The captain wants to see ye."

Katara frowned and the pirates led her up some stairs toward the middle section of the ship, where several dirty hammocks stood lined along the front of a broad wooden door.

The pirates knocked and after a deep voice told them to come in, they opened it and threw Katara forward. Katara staggered but caught her footing before she could smack into the same vile captain of before. The pirates laughed and slammed the door shut before they left. Katara looked back at the closed door and then at the captain and took her fighting stance.

The captain laughed in her face before turning around and pouring something muddy red into a cup. "I didn't bring you here to fight with ya girl."

The captain smiled as he poured and handed her the glass. Katara made a disgusted face and didn't take the cup, still remaining focused in her stance. The man shrugged and swallowed the contents sloppily, some of it running down his chin. He wiped it off in the back of his sleeve and continued talking,

"Care to tell me how you came upon that pretty necklace that you were wearing?"

Katara shook her head. The captain smiled at her but she knew he was starting to lose his sense of humor, "Come on now girl, sentimental value may help in the sale price."

Katara just glared at him, refusing to answer. The captain finally scowled in anger, "Fine then. You will regret crossing me…"

And just when he was about to make a grab at her, Katara swirled back and karate kicked him in the groin. The captain fell to his knees, groaning in agonizing pain. Just when Katara was going to take this moment to water-bend, the door was thrown open and a young pirate rushed through starting,

"Cap'n! Come abroad, something's…Cap'n?"

The pirate looked down at his captain confusingly as he cursed in pain, before he realized what was happening, Katara lifted a wave of the brown muddy liquid in the young man's direction and threw him against the wall. She ran out the door and up into the confusion of above deck before anyone could see her, she hide behind some barrels, and waited.

____________

_PS: Yeah I know, the ending sucks, sorry. =( You have no idea what a huge writer's block I had ONLY for this chapter! Ugh. Sorry about that, I __will__ get through it and start putting out better. =) _


	25. Chapter 24: Different yet the Same

_A/N: Ok, so I noticed how you ALL seemed to have had quite a scare from the Zupphire moment (ZukoxSapphire xD). But I want you to all remember how much I __ADORE__ Zutara and how evil I can be. lol. Ok, now I may have let my imagination get the best of me in this chapter, but I couldn't resist! You got me from "I'll save you from the pirates.";-D This chapter is mainly inspired by that saying, but I tried to make it seem realistic too, if that's possible. ^_^ Hope you like it more than the last one. _

_Song: "__Collide" by Howie Day._

_Why?: Yeah, I know this is kind of an old song…(yes, 2004/-05 is ancient! lol). But I think it's a good/appropriate song for this chapter, so as always, please at least TRY to listen to it! Thanks. _

_**Chapter 24 ~ Different yet the Same**_

The young Fire Lord was staring out upon the open sea with a mixed expression of pain and exhaustion…which had nothing to do with his physical discomfort. If only that could be the least of his worries.

Sapphire took a glance at his profile and smirked knowingly, "You're a mess. Look almost worse than when I first found you. I think you need a drink."

Zuko stared at her eyes, already alight with mischief. He scowled, adding to the Fire-bender's fun.

"I won't be taking any drinks from _you_, thank you very much."

"Hm. How about food then?"

Zuko couldn't resist a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip. He coughed and immediately looked toward the horizon, reminding himself of his mission. Not that Zuko needed reminders.

Everywhere he looked, everything he touched, reminded him of the lost Water-bender and surged more his undying need to find her. He started to wonder if it was normal feeling this way for a friend…he certainly didn't ever feel this way with his other friends, hell, not even with his own girlfriend! That led him to thinking…

"Ya know, it's alright to do other things with your face then scowl and curse everything you see…"

Sapphire's sad remark hit him hard, and Zuko took a deep breath of the fresh sea-salty air while closing his eyes and opening his heart.

"I…can't. Not while knowing she's somewhere out there…hungry…suffering."

Zuko stopped himself and took another deep breath. Sapphire looked down at the crashing waves against the ship's front while something inside her seemed to tear. She sighed,

"You really like her."

Zuko's eyes opened in shock. It wasn't a question, but a fact. Yet he felt the need to assure himself.

"Yes."

It was just one word, but that one simple word was enough for him to finally convince himself that what the young Fire Lord was feeling _was _something more.

He glanced at his companion in that moment and Zuko could have sworn he saw Sapphire's face in pain, much like the pain he had just expressed, though she tried to hide it. Why should this knowledge make her react in such a way?

Zuko was about to ask but never got the chance, for something caught his eye in the distance…it was another ship. But not just any ship, this one had a pirate flag, and a slight blue clothed figure in its crow's nest.

Zuko's mouth gasped open without his permission.

"It can't be…"

_____________________________________

_What am I doing? This is crazy! _

Even as she thought this, Katara did not hesitate to grab the rope and hold on to it for dear life, which very well could have been the case since Katara decided to try to escape from the pirates in the middle of the ocean without waiting any longer. But now that she could bend again she wasn't afraid of jumping into the water…the problem was what awaited her below. She wasn't too confident in her distance calculations and if she made one small miss to the right…Katara gulped and tried not to think about it.

It was now or never, and she wasn't going to be captured and harassed _again. _Just when she was about to jump though, something caught her attention and froze her in place. Another ship was approaching at a very high speed; but that wasn't what froze Katara like a statue and made her question her own sanity.

She saw _him._

Right at the ship's front edge, hair blowing wildly while his faded red traveler's ware pressed against his body, and even from far away she could _feel _his penetrating gaze that made her heart stop…then beat up again at an alarming rate.

At that moment he wasn't just a compassionate friend that had saved her life in more ways than one, this time…he was her hero.

_Zuko._

_____________________________________

Zuko thought he'd go crazy. Seeing her so close, yet still so out of reach. Again he threatened the captain for the ship to go faster, it was practically flying but nothing was fast enough for the hot former Fire Nation Prince in that moment…all he saw was Katara.

Her beautiful chocolate brown hair loose and in tangles but flowing with the wind, while her deep blue eyes tore holes through his soul. They were still a few feet away but he could feel something in her eyes…a form of awe and fear. He could understand the awe, but why the fear? That was enough for him; Zuko couldn't wait any longer.

Sapphire was telling him something but Zuko was far past the point of listening anymore and was already three steps ahead. Sapphire almost growled in frustration as Zuko walked off the edge and paced a few steps into the deck. The now anxious Sapphire followed and tried to uselessly persuade him,

"Zuko, listen to me, that's a _pirate _ship! PIRATE. There's another way to approach this, please just listen to me for one sec…no! No, don't, dammit!"

Zuko was running at lightening speed before Sapphire could do anything to stop him. He lunged himself off the edge while at the same time in that moment he borrowed his little sister's trick, and shot a heavy surge of fire from the soles of his feet, filling in the huge gap between both ships, he extended his arms the farthest they would go and for the briefest second…flew.

Grasping the edge of the opposing ship with both strong arms, he flung himself unto the deck and instantly took his battle stance.

Commencing his fight with the pirates once again.

______________________________________

When Katara saw Zuko fly like a hawk between both long-ranged ships, she didn't know what to do.

_Now, that was impressive! _Was her first instinctive thought. Her second one was more out loud,

"Aaahh!" Katara yelled in surprise when she felt someone tug her down and looked down to find the pirate Captain dangling from her right foot.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and summoned the water from the ocean towards her attacker but the vile man saw it coming and heaved himself into the small crow's nest just on time. As if the space wasn't meager enough, the Captain seemed to take it up whole and Katara pushed herself into a corner, wondering what she should do next.

The Captain saw her hesitation and smiled. "So, you're a Water-bender, eh girl?" The air sung as the Captain pulled out his long deadly sword, "This should be interesting."

______________________________________

Zuko took down the swarm of pirates like flies, with a mix of his mastery in material arts and fire-bending it was easy, but what was more annoying than anything was that they kept on coming; where he took down two, four would take their place, therefore, not allowing Zuko to go toward his desired destination – Katara.

He kept glancing up though, and saw one of the pirates had joined her, but this pirate looked different somehow. From his posture alone Zuko could tell he had had more experience than the others.

And Zuko also knew he had little time. Something burned in his chest as he looked up at this girl that he had risked so much for…he wouldn't lose her again. He couldn't.

And with this new determination, Zuko took a deep breath and blew fire from his mouth unto the scurrying pirates who ducked or fell back from the burning flames.

Zuko ran toward the mast and grabbed a rope ladder while starting to half climb and half swing upward, when suddenly the ship rocked and he lost his balance…

______________________________________

Katara staggered when the ship violently shook and she crashed face first into the Captain's fowl belly. With extreme disgust, she pushed herself off, but the Captain grabbed her hair and pulled back hard. Katara let out a pained yelp but quickly swirled the water around the Captain's hand and froze it, giving her time to duck out his hand and turn to freeze the other one, when the Captain swung his sword toward her and Katara had to jump to avoid its sharp side.

She ended up dangling on the edge of the crow's nest with nothing but malicious pirates waiting a long distance below.

Katara frantically looked around for her Fire-bending savior but couldn't see him anywhere. The Captain smiled widely, revealing his missing broken teeth, as he raised his sword to finish Katara once and for all.

Katara closed her eyes and felt something smack into her body…hard. She went flailing off the edge and just when she thought she should feel a hard pain across her back, head, or stomach, she felt nothing but air. Katara finally decided to open her eyes and was met by the shocking gaze of Zuko's golden ones…just inches from her own face.

"Z-z-zuko?!" Katara could barely get the word out but she saw Zuko's lips twitch unconsciously into a spasm of a smile before he solemnly nodded at her and said a deep quick voice full of command,

"Hold on."

Katara was only too quick to oblige, and wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist as Zuko already had one firm hand around hers, he gripped tighter to a long rope he was swinging from and used the burst of fire from his feet again to jump off, back to the ship he had come from, which happened to be the one who had shook the pirate ship earlier.

The added weight didn't bother Zuko, but it did make the landing a little less graceful as they both crashed into the middle of the deck. The Fire Lord and Master Water-bender were quickly surrounded by the ship's crew and Sapphire; who didn't look the least bit pleased about Zuko's quick recovery, and made it known.

"Are you _insane?! _You were _this_ close to dying! If you could have just held on for 5 more seconds, you would have had at least some assistance!"

But Sapphire's complaints were mere background noise as Zuko and Katara stared at each other for a long while, they were both entangled on the deck floor and Zuko quickly released himself as he helped Katara to her feet, both his hand and heart gripping tighter at the sight of her.

Katara was smiling with a sparkle in her eyes that was so much different than Sapphire's…they sparkled with tears of overflowing emotion. She was finally safe…and she was finally home.

Without a second thought Katara decided to make a formal greeting, and embraced Zuko in the same fashion as in their very first hug.

The differences between then and now seemed so distant yet they were all the same…Katara had accepted Zuko with a moment that couldn't be expressed in words, and Zuko just couldn't help but wrap his arms around her small waist and feel like they just fitted there in the most natural way…they were so different yet so much the same.

It was a mystery how they ever let go, but they did and Katara awkwardly blushed when she finally seemed to realize her audience, as Zuko looked down at her and smiled a true genuine smile and for a blissful moment…everything was right again.

But Zuko knew in his dreamlike state, that even the most perfect picture…didn't last long.


	26. Chapter 25: Emotions

_A/N: __OMG, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME OVER 100 COMMENTS!!!__ =D You guys are beyond amazing for giving me so many supportive/awesome suggestions/opinions that better me as a writer more and more! Ok, so after being Zutara-deprived for SO long I think it's about time we finally get some serious Zutara action started! And remember this story is rated "T" and it shall REMAIN only "T" so you don't get any ideas. ^_^ lol. Please comment and enjoy despite my low rated Zutaraness! Oh, and be aware of the time passing again in this chapter. I'm trying to hurry things up a bit since I still have A LOT of ideas left for this story and I preferably don't want this to end with over 50 chapters. xD_

_Song: "__Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis._

_Why?: This song is VERY important for this chapter so I'd really appreciate if you'd hear it. It was also VERY hard to pick! It may seem obvious, but it was hard to find just the perfect song that I think would suite this chapter. Especially near the end. ;D Oh, and I also hope the chapter was appropriately titled. =) _

_**Chapter 25 ~ Emotions**_

The voyage back was long and for that, Zuko was very grateful. He and Katara spent every waking hour together on the ship, and talked about everything that had happened to each of them while the other was gone...well, almost everything.

Katara couldn't describe the feelings and thoughts she had had during her capture with Sky…as much as she trusted Zuko now, she just couldn't trust him with her private thoughts _about _him. That seemed just as intimate a question as asking him why he had saved her life so many times. Katara wanted to know…but she was scared at the same time to find out too much.

And Zuko? Zuko just couldn't seem to describe how much angry passion he had during those days of her search. How he treated others around him, what he was willing to do, and how far he was willing to go…The Fire Lord thought that may have been a little too much for even Katara to handle. He barely handled it himself. And during all this time, Zuko saw Sapphire less and less, and for this Zuko didn't know if he was grateful or not.

He knew he had no feelings for the one handed Fire-bender, but Zuko couldn't ignore the fact that _she _did. Maybe it was time to finally let her go. He knew her purpose wasn't fulfilled yet…but he couldn't keep helping her with it.

Today, as he neared the edge of the ship expecting to take in the sun's fresh morning rays, he saw Sapphire standing alone with her eyes closed and the expression of her face one of complete pain. She had let her guard down and for a moment, Zuko felt that lunging on his chest again…he couldn't help feeling pity for this girl. But he also couldn't keep deceiving her. Taking a deep breath he took a few loud steps forward and Sapphire flinched while immediately opening her eyes.

Knowing he had caught her, Sapphire couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed. But she tried to hide her hurt pride by being sarcastic,

"Forgive me, my Lord. I must have been blocking your path from _something._"

The way Sapphire said this hurt Zuko, and released all pity he had felt for her just a minute ago.

"No, not at all." Zuko replied in the same cold, stiff fashion as he held his hands behind his back, "I just came to inform you that we'll be making port soon. Most probably going to be arriving home by sundown."

Sapphire flashed a wide sarcastic smile at the mention of 'home' but her golden eyes darkened with anger, "Thank you _so _much for passing on the obvious. Now are you going to get to the point or, like always, shall I do it for you?"

Zuko gripped each of his hands tightly, reigning in his own temper at what he wanted to respond to that, he knew deep down how much Sapphire was suffering but would rather die than show it…so she was covering it up with rude smack talk. And by the time Zuko managed to respond, he sounded almost sympathetic,

"I think it's time we part ways, Sapphire. I wish you the best of luck on your journey but I just…we just can't be together anymore."

Sapphire nodded, her eyes dimmed and her whole face turned expressionless for once. It was like she had suddenly become numb, not a spark of the old glint in her eyes that always made Zuko's senses suspicious. She turned around and was starting to walk away, when she suddenly stopped, and turned her head toward Zuko.

"I see. So, you got what you wanted and you don't need me anymore, is that it? You used me to the fullest and now are throwing me out…like garbage. I wonder who that reminds me of? It seems you'll make Ozai proud yet."

Now that comment was below the belt, and Sapphire knew it, as Zuko closed his eyes in a flash of pain but he opened them immediately and glared at her with as much hatred he would look at a sworn enemy, and not being able to contain his temper no longer he flared,

"Oh, and like _you _haven't done the same?! You were using me first, and you only stayed with me because you knew I was the closest you would ever get to Sky to avenge your family's murder! You practically begged to stay with me!"

Sapphire's eyes narrowed but they no longer held that angry fire. She looked down, then with a new burst of confidence she took a few steps toward him, until they were inches apart. Zuko contemplated what he should do when Sapphire whispered,

"You know what's your problem Zuko? You obsess so much over your own pride that you forget about others. Of course…you don't have that problem with _her_…" she paused and looked him straight in the eye, "do you?"

Zuko took a deep breath in and blew it out roughly through his nose…he gave Sapphire an even stare and took a large step back. "Goodbye Sapphire."

Sapphire bowed her head slightly forward in mock respect, though her eyes couldn't hide their tear filled shimmer anymore, "Goodbye...my Lord."

___________________________________________

Later that evening, after they had stopped on a nearby port to drop Sapphire off, they were approaching close to the Fire Nation capitol port, just as Zuko had predicted, they arrived right on sundown.

As soon as the crew had dropped anchor, Katara clung to the edge and almost jumped up and down with excitement as she looked for her friends and family. Zuko had written a note up the moment he had found her and sent it to the Avatar. By now, they must have been counting down the seconds.

Sure enough, Aang was the first person Katara saw on the long wooden pier. Very closely backed up with Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee. Katara smiled with that emotional shimmer in her eyes again.

The minute the ladder went down, Katara scurried down it to be met with 4 pairs of hands surrounding her in a tight embrace.

Zuko smiled for her happiness and kept his distance. Something in his heart suddenly burned though, when he saw the Avatar pushing Katara's head down to his in a moment when their lips met in a loving kiss. Well, the Avatar put as much love as he had in his, while Zuko noticed Katara slightly held back. That made him feel a little better for some reason; when the Fire Lord suddenly realized he was acting jealous he shook his head and mentally slapped himself.

_She can't feel the same way…I can't feel the same way._

Though deep down, he didn't believe that.

Zuko sighed and finally joined the others. It would be a long day after that.

____________________________________________

_A couple weeks later…_

____________________________________________

In some miraculous manner, things went back to the way they were before Katara's kidnapping. It was as if Sky had never entered any of their lives…but he _had _entered. And left a permanent mark on everyone…especially with Katara.

During the day she spent most of it with Aang, him not wanting to be away from her since, only in an extreme emergency when his Avatar duties were needed would he leave and keep Sokka, Suki, or any of the others nearby. Katara complained a few times that she was being overprotected, but she knew they all just cared about her and didn't want the same to happen ever again. Despite a few minor inconveniences, Katara lived her life happily…but during the night it was a completely different story.

Nightmares with Sky invaded her mind and made her restless and tired. She usually woke up screaming or crying, or sometimes…both.

Aang wanted to move into her room, to see if he could help make her feel better, but Katara wasn't ready for that. She said it wouldn't help…she'd never tell him the truth.

Because the truth was every time she'd wake up, Katara would want to be in _his _arms. Every time she felt like she would burst with sadness and fear, it was _his _memories that kept her sane.

Katara was a simple girl, but she was not naïve enough by any means to know that what she was thinking was wrong. She could never be with him. She didn't even want to be with him…

_Then why do I think about him constantly? Why does everything he says, every way he looks, crowds into my mind until I can't think about anything else? Why do I feel so free when I'm with him. _

Her subconscious retaliated, stubbornly refusing every excuse Katara's logic could come up with. Because there was no logic. Katara should have known better, there was never any logic with _this._

Besides, Katara was content enough now to be just friends with him…at least, that's what she kept telling herself. She hadn't seen Zuko ever since they arrived. The Fire Nation governors and officials surrounded him with questions, problems, and trials which took Zuko's time more than anything else.

But yesterday, while Katara was walking in the market place with Toph, she saw Zuko in passing. Surrounded by 6 royal guards, Zuko was talking to a governor when he caught Katara staring at him and politely nodded in greeting. Katara nodded back but she couldn't stop staring…something in his eyes had betrayed him, just like they had in the ball, he tried to hide it but she saw. It was just a glimpse but she knew the moment she read it…something was _very _wrong.

Later that day, Zuko stumbled on Katara and again she saw that tiredness in his eyes that was like a warning sign. He cordially invited her to meet him in the private garden tomorrow, and Katara accepted. Now she was going to find out what was wrong with him…and she promised herself, whatever she had to do…she'd do it to help Zuko.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Katara met up with Zuko at the Palace, and they walked on together into the grand garden. They circled the worn path, talking little but looking much. Katara didn't know why, but she kept getting that bad feeling she had the last time Zuko had taken her to this garden. It was a beautiful and peaceful place but it was also a place where they had shared many dark plans and secrets…but when they stopped at the Fire Lily meadow, Katara instantly was filled with pleasant memories.

Zuko went further into the meadow of warm flowers and looked down at them wistfully, before he walked back up to her, but stayed a good foot away, and smiled softly while stating,

"I'm glad you're alright Katara."

Katara smiled and glanced down but she didn't like the way his eyes looked. They were troubled…just like his soul. She wasn't going to beat around the bush this time, her blue eyes met his golden as she asked intensely, "What's wrong Zuko?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"What are you thinking?" Katara specified, knowing she had caught him off guard.

Zuko now was the one to look away as he turned his body half around he whispered, "I'm going away for a little while…"

"Going away?" Katara's heart suddenly started beating wildly and her voice rose in panic, "Going away where? What are you planning to do Zuko?"

Zuko closed his eyes painfully and stayed silent. Katara could not bare it any longer and pulled him toward her though he did not budge. Katara scowled and used both hands to force him to face her and when he opened his eyes she asked again, only this time more as a command,

"Where."

Zuko stared into her fierce blue eyes and with a sigh, finally told her the truth, "I'm going after him."

"No!"

Katara felt like the breath was knocked out of her, just imaging Zuko facing Sky…she shivered at the thought alone. "No, you're not." She added with determination but Zuko shook his head and forced his voice to be harder,

"Katara, I _have _to."

"No, you don't!" Katara yelled at him this time and his eyes glared at her with such rage that Katara almost took a step back…almost.

"Listen Zuko he let me go, he didn't hurt me, he disappeared, it's over!"

"It's not over!" He yelled this time and shook Katara's hands off his shoulders while turning his back toward her and said more quietly, "It can never be over. Not as long as he's out there…not as long as he can get away with what he did to you…"

"But he didn't hurt me." Katara whispered in a soft voice.

Zuko turned around and took the step toward her again while staring straight at her face,

"That's a lie."

Katara wanted to instantly deny it, but the way he was staring at her…Katara knew she couldn't get away with it. So instead she joked awkwardly, "What, did Toph tell you that?"

Zuko didn't change his penetrating stare as he answered, his voice going deeper with emotion,

"No. I can see it."

Katara cringed from his bluntness but shook her head slowly from side to side while persisting, "But he didn't _seriously _injure me Zuko…please…don't do this. Don't go."

She stared with all the force she had in her body and practically whispered the last two words to herself but knew he had heard them. They were so close now and unconsciously, as they stared, their faces moved closer…and closer…they automatically stopped as they were mere inches from each other's lips.

Zuko's eyes questioned, Katara's answered, and as their warm staggering breathes brushed each other's cheeks, they both leaned in at exactly the same time…and their lips touched.

The second they did, something came over their entire bodies and Katara found herself holding Zuko's neck with all her force and Zuko's hands tearing into Katara's soft brown curls. Their kiss was passionate, yet soft, a mix neither of them had ever felt before when kissing their partners.

It seemed everything that had happened to them in the past, every pain, every ache, every joy, every fear, hope, loss, strength, laugh, and tear led them to this moment. To this wonderful, indescribable, stunning moment of perfect bliss that they wanted to last forever.

Katara's fingers caressed his neck, his hair, his scar. All of it, all of it was so beautiful to her fingers. While Zuko rustled, gripped, and softened his hands over Katara's hair. Wanting to hold all of her at the same time.

After a few minutes they slowly let go and stared at each other. All the emotion in their hearts reflected into their eyes as they stared and stared for what seemed longer than before. Finally, Zuko smiled and Katara couldn't help but smile back. He put one hand to the side of her face and sighed while whispering,

"Wow."

Katara giggled and slightly nodded, "Wow is right. I've never felt anything like that before."

Zuko smiled but hesitantly let his hand drop. Katara had to force herself to do the same but they continued to stare at each other with enough passion to almost say the words they were feeling but they didn't…it seemed too much to handle at the moment, but they couldn't help feeling it.

Zuko sighed again before asking with a slight twinkle in his eye, "So…what do we do now Miss Katara?"

Katara smiled again, only wider, and answered, "Anything, Lord Zuko. Anything."

Zuko nodded and knew exactly what she meant. He felt like he could do anything in the world too…as long as she was holding his hand. He offered his hand and she wordlessly took it, and they walked on together.

Knowing full well their moment of bliss had ended, and they had to face the consequences of their actions together in the real world. But they didn't want to deal with that now. Now they were just walking along the Fire Lily meadow…enjoying the moment their unspoken actions had created. And it was just as well that they did…for soon Fate would intervene through their path once again.

And it would take everything in them to survive.


	27. Chapter 26: Surprises

_A/N: Another hard chapter to write since everything I really have in mind to write is for future reference, but I think over all it's good. Tell me what you guys think, as always, thank you for the comments! And to anyone who favors/alerts me or my story, you know who you are since I personally reply to everyone…ok, let's get going since the chapter I'm truly excited about is the next one. ;) _

_Song: __"Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson._

_Why?: There are 3 singers in this world that scream Zutara songs for me: Kelly Clarkson, Three Days Grace, and Evanescence or Within Temptation…ok, maybe that's 4. xD Anyway, when I heard this song I was like: "Omg…Zutara IS a beautiful disaster!" And so it had to be added. lol. I prefer the piano version (even tho it's usually on live) but chose whichever you like best. Thanks, enjoy. =) _

_**Chapter 26 ~ Surprises**_

As Katara and Zuko neared the Palace, still holding hands, a guard came running forward to bow down to the young Fire Lord and hand him a letter. Zuko nodded his head and had to let go of Katara's hand to open the letter. Though they both immediately missed the warmth.

When Zuko read the cursive symbols, his eyes slightly widened and he beckoned the guard away while taking Katara's hand and practically dragging her into a narrow alleyway. Katara's heart thumped wildly with alarm once again,

"What? What is it Zuko?"

Zuko panted slightly as if he was suddenly out of breath, "Mai's…Uncle is being charged for…treason."

Katara's own blue eyes widened with confused surprised, "Treason?"

"Yes, they say he was planning to…" Zuko looked down at Katara with an even more puzzled expression, "kill me."

Katara gasped this time and put her hand to her mouth, the thought alone of Zuko just getting hurt…the ending of that thought was unfathomable. Especially now. "That's…how could he…wow."

"I know." Zuko's voice was so calm Katara instantly looked up at him and stared now with curiosity.

"What are you going to do?"

Zuko looked at her as if that was exactly the question he wanted answered. He softly smiled though, and gently caressed Katara's hand to reassure her, "_I'm _not going to do anything. He's going to stand trial, of course, and if he's found guilty…he'll be punished accordingly."

Katara noticed how Zuko couldn't help but to grimace at that part and she also saw where his pain lay…despite recently learning Mai and Zuko were no longer together, this case had to have a close connection with Mai…and inevitably, if the former Warden's accusation is true, Zuko will have to see to the deaf of his ex-girlfriend's Uncle. No one would want to be in that position.

Which unpleasantly reminded Katara of her own dilemma. She looked down at both her hand and Zuko's entwined together and then looked up again at the warmness of the Fire Lord's sweet golden eyes. All the dreams she had had with those eyes were nothing compared to the real thing.

"Zuko…this is all very new to me, and I'm still with Aang…"

"Don't worry Katara." Zuko swiftly interrupted with that same soft grin, "If I've waited this long, I'm willing to wait a little more. We don't have to rush into anything…"

He didn't finish the sentence but Katara knew exactly what he meant. She suddenly grabbed the back of his head and gripping her fingers into his silky hair, Katara pushed Zuko down to her mouth and kissed him passionately. Zuko's instincts kicked up and he returned the emotion with equal yearning.

Katara slyly smiled at him when they parted from the kiss. "You won't have to wait long."

She whispered and ran off, back into the public view, turning her head to smile wildly at him with shining bright blue eyes, before she disappeared from view into the blending crowd.

Zuko's heart beat elatedly as he watched in fascination the way her body gracefully moved yet with a skip of overflowing happiness to it. He had definitely never met any girl like Katara.

And though her kiss and parting words kept his temperament alight, they still did not dim the consequences of the events taking place. Though all his body and heart and was now given to Katara, part of his mind wondered if it could ever work. He and she were complete opposites, after all, not counting the fact that she was still very serious with the Avatar…that would definitely cause even more drama to his already action packed-filled life. And then there was…Mai. He still had a feeling he was anything but done with her. She was still very much apart of his life and now that her Uncle was involved with this conspiracy…

Something just didn't seem right with that. Other but the thought of being killed disturbed him, yes, but it wasn't something that he didn't expect all together either. It was more about _who _he was expecting it from…and Mai's Uncle just didn't seem like the type. The first and only time he had seen him they weren't exactly in the best terms…but he didn't seem mad enough to want to actually try to _kill _Zuko for breaking his niece's heart.

And of course he couldn't forget about Sky. That was the darkest thought of all; always forefront in his mind. Katara had only stalled him a little…he would get his revenge. He'd make sure of that.

Zuko sighed as his happy mood slowly turned grim along with his thoughts. Then they went back to the way Katara looked at him and her soft lips…maybe his life wasn't so bad after all.

________________________

Katara hummed a light tune from her heart as she fast-walked through the crowd of Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe citizens. Her innermost thoughts and dreams now were becoming reality and what had happened to her with Sky seemed like something that had happened such a long time ago. There were still many things wrong with the world, but at least, for now, it was perfect.

She was so entertained with her happy mood that she didn't notice the earth rumble before she could feel it, and by the time she turned, a circle of dirt grabbed Katara from around her ankles and dragged her toward a young teenage Earth Bender.

Toph laughed outright as she let Katara go while leaning against a tree trunk. "Distracted much, Sugar Queen?"

"Toph! You scared me." Katara exclaimed as she wiped the dust off her clothes and stood up, her mood still not failing.

"That was kind of the point." Toph grinned and tilted her head in a knowing manner, "So, how was your kiss with Sparky?"

"Toph!" Katara's eyes widened as she stared in shock and immediately looked around to see if anyone had heard. She walked toward the Earth-bender and took her arm as she led her up the hill toward their way home.

Katara whispered low, still paranoid if anyone should hear, "How did you know?"

"Oh please!" Toph snorted and made a face, "Besides the skipping and singing…" she stopped and turned toward Katara seriously, "I've never felt you so happy before."

With an overwhelming feeling in her chest, Katara embraced the tomboy in a hug, for Toph truly had become her close friend.

"Oh Toph, you're right. I haven't felt this happy since…" She left the sentence unfinished, as if words weren't enough to describe anything anymore.

Toph pushed her away good-naturedly, though her expression was still serious, "That's great. But how are you going to break it to Twinkle Toes?"

And just like that, Katara's world of bliss and perfection came crashing down and she felt a horrible sense of guilt and sadness curled deep in the pit of her stomach. Like a snake ready to coil up and devour her heart whole.

"You haven't thought that far through, huh?" Toph added disappointedly.

"No. Oh no!" Katara's hands went into her brown curls in surprised anguish.

What had she done? Katara, herself, had reminded Zuko she was still with Aang. Yet she hadn't seemed to realize the depth of the situation until Toph had mentioned it. She was suddenly annoyed at her friend for bringing her back to reality so soon.

"I'm sorry Sugar Queen but…you have to tell him." Toph said this almost protectively and Katara glared at her as if she had been insulted.

"I know that! It's just…I can't…do it right now."

Toph crossed her arms and frowned, "And why not?"

Katara raised her eyebrows in angry surprise, "No offense Toph, but this is _my _problem, not yours. I'll find a way to tell him when I'm ready."

The witty Earth-bender's mood seemed to grow darker and more serious by the minute and Katara suddenly wondered why she cared so much…it wasn't like Toph was with Aang or anything…right?

"It _is _my problem Sugar Queen, because I don't want to keep seeing Aang hurt. You have no idea how much he's worried and cried over you and he knows something is different…"

"He doesn't know anything about me and Zuko!" Katara coldly interrupted and turned away, as if scared her own face would betray her feelings, even if Toph couldn't see, sometimes she felt as if she could.

"No, but he suspects it. He's not as stupid as everyone believes."

Without knowing exactly why, Katara felt tears starting to fall down her cheeks, and quickly wiped them away while hoping Toph's sharp ears wouldn't catch anything in her voice.

"I know he isn't…he's very sweet, smart, kind, and…" Katara couldn't go on. Her voice was breaking with more sobs.

Toph relaxed her stiff shoulders and slowly put a hand on her friend's arm to comfort her, "But you don't love him. I know. Listen, just don't…don't take too long with telling him. It's better if you just get it over with."

Katara sniffed loudly and Toph walked away. Leaving the Water-bender to think over her last few words very carefully…and what consequences she would have with the decision she now had to make.

_______________________

Sokka and Suki were sweetly holding hands while walking toward the marketplace from their little 1 roomed cottage, close by Katara & Aang's home, when on the way they took a path that passed Madam Velvet's Physic Shop.

When Sokka saw the sign he immediately stopped walking and felt the urge to go inside. Suki glanced at him strangely, "What are you going to do Sokka?"

Sokka smiled his goofy smile at his girlfriend, "I'm going to thank Madam Velvet for helping us out before, come on."

Suki shook her head but laughed good-naturedly and followed Sokka into the shop. A bell rang as they entered but it was clear by the empty chair in front of them and scattered scrolls all across the floor, that no one had been here for a few days.

"Madam Velvet? Madam Velvet!" Sokka called as he entered and looked around at the mess, "I wonder what happened to this place."

Suki gasped as she saw some drops of blood leading towards the back curtain. "Sokka, look." She pointed to a rolled up scroll at the edge of the Yin/Yang table. Sokka's blue eyes looked down in worry as he opened the scroll and read its message.

"Oh…no." He whispered with fearful awe.

Suki looked over his shoulder and quickly read the note and gasped yet again. The young couple looked at each other for a few seconds, and as if they could read each other's minds, they both nodded and ran out the door to find their friends as soon as possible.

Before it was too late.


	28. Chapter 27: The Bloodbender

_A/N: Sorry if it's a little short, but I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to this character alone. I somehow enjoy writing these kind of chapters a little TOO much I think…lol. Also sorry that you guys want to know what happens so bad but I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little bit more. xD (remember those of you who wanted to know how this bender came to know how to bend? Well this chap is to explain all that) _

_Anyway, I hope you like it and listen to the awesome playlist that BluepawSoS made for my story! I love music and think it's a huge part of writing so please listen to my requests, if you can. =)_

_Song: __"Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance. ;D_

_Why?: LOVE this song. The powerful guitar/music to it and lyrics match the character for this story perfectly I believe. From the first "dun dun dun" to the last. xD _

_**Chapter 27 ~ The Blood-bender**_

He didn't how much more he could take. The emotions flaring inside this man now drove him to the point of near madness. Not that he hadn't gone insane before…he just had learned how to control it better.

But now there was no control…there was nothing but pure, deep, heated malice. It was easier to be numb. To be so completely cold that people would confuse him for a viper. People had always feared him…like a demon-possessed child. And why shouldn't they? He had done nothing to prove otherwise. He had created a name, an expectation of himself, to hide who he really was. But what was the point anymore to hide? He had hid for too long…all his life.

It was a mistake - an accident - his birth. At least those were the stories…no one really knew where he had come from or how he came to be. They just knew he was different from the other children…no one knew just _how _different though.

*~*~*~*

It was cold. Like every day, like always. All his life, all this little boy knew was coldness.

It was not only in the crisp air around him since the minute he'd open his eyes to the moment he lay his head on the snow packed floor, but it was also in the people he grew up with and in the way he had never been shown love. Hence, he never knew love. He knew indifference well, and hate even better.

It was not necessary to know anything else but to work and obey. At least that's what this boy was taught at an early age when he lived with a few wandering Water Tribe men in the long, vast lands of the Southern Water Tribe.

The boy never knew how he ended up with these men; though he was always under the impression that his parents had abandoned him for unknown reasons and the wanderers took him in so they could practically use him as a slave. They would feed him little and make the boy carry or pull burdens that were too heavy for his back. But through this savage way of life the boy grew and became stronger, and by the time he was only 8 years old, he discovered something within himself.

This boy could Water-bend.

Though he knew very little of this art and by no means knew enough about how to use it as a form of defense, the boy knew enough that Water-benders were very rare and at the moment of a trying war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world, they were also being hunted like animals. For these reasons and more, the boy kept his bending a secret and hid it from his elders.

But it wasn't long before the urge to bend forced the boy to keep practicing his element, but unlike most Water-benders the boy didn't use it as a form of healing, rather of pain. He only knew the basic skills of bending water to a minimum and would become easily frustrated at what appeared to be, his lack of skill. Though later he would find that he gained a much more powerful…and darker…form of bending.

It was a cold day just like all the days of before and his chores were no different. The boy was ordered to pull a heavy load of supplies on a narrow slide, that was stacked high, through the thick snow. The boy bowed his head with an angry glow in his light blue eyes but he said nothing and pulled like a dog.

By mid-afternoon, the boy was tired but the men insisted they keep going and when the boy started lagging behind, they started making jokes and slick remarks at him which only made his eyes become darker.

"Come on boy! Are you still tired after sleeping sound all night?"

"Oh, I know what it is. He didn't have enough work to do yesterday and his bones have become weak. We'll be sure to not make that mistake twice, won't we Puck?"

"No, we sure won't. Perhaps he needs another ration taken off of his plate too, what do you think of that boy?"

The men laughed and looked down at the boy with overflowing arrogance. The wind howled and one of the men smacked the back of the boy's head so hard, his woolen hood fell and he stumbled face first into the snow, which only made their laughter howl louder. Something within the boy's glare as he pushed himself up, turned dark until his light eyes couldn't be recognized as light anymore and with that…he snapped.

All the hatred, sadness, and anger he had felt and held inside seemed to explode and he positioned his hands in a motion as if to raise water but instead, his energy was so focused from within, he felt his control turn elsewhere and with a sickening crack of twisting bones the man that had slapped him was being sunk to the ground in an array of twisting legs and arms. The other two men suddenly stopped their laughter and gazed in horrifying awe as they saw their comrade being Blood-bended.

The boy saw nothing, felt nothing, but the heated rage burning more and more within as he felt a strange sort of sensation of being able to control another human being to his will alone. As he knew nothing of Blood-bending, and even less about a sense of control especially at that moment, the boy kept twisting the man's limbs until it seemed impossible he could twist anything else…until he twisted the man's neck and heard a swift sharp snap and the man moved no more.

The boy felt the pulse of the blood go cold and in sudden shock, he froze his hands and let the body go limp. What had he just done?

The boy's look went from the man lying on the snow to his friends standing beside him, their look of horrifying awe now turned into stunned fear. They stared into the boy's eyes and the boy stared right back and for a moment, only the howling wind could be heard.

Suddenly the remaining men stepped back, and as if afraid their silent servant would snap again, they turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

The little boy was left standing alone…with the first man he had ever killed.

With that, the first dawning of what he had just done started to sink into the boy and he fell to his knees in a wave of guilt, sorrow, confusion, and fear…but in the deepest of his soul he felt something else…a craving. A craving to feel that power again.

The boy was so shocked by this repulsive yearning that he stood up and started backing away from the dead body in front of him, and just like the men he used to serve, he turned around and ran with all his strength away from what he had done. He ran as hard as he possibly could, and as he ran he hoped to leave something of that monster of a boy that had snapped before behind…but it was too late.

He had already lost part of himself…he could never runaway from what he had done. What he had become. A monster, a murderer…a Blood-bender.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The boy ran straight through the day until dusk started to fall, and just when he thought he couldn't go on any longer, he saw some distant lanterns and ran toward the source.

As he got closer, he saw several snugly built igloos and snow towers and a type of defensive wall built around certain parts…it was a village. An actual village with actual people. The boy finally collapsed in the middle of the small circled community. And as his vision started to blur with exhaustion he saw the most beautiful pair of light blue eyes hovering over his in a little girl's face that seemed sent by the Spirits and somehow, deep within the boy's heart, he felt something he had never felt before despite all the emotions he felt this afternoon, this emotion was completely different from all the others.

It was something he had never felt before and didn't know what to call it…later he would learn to call it a name so powerful and moving that nothing else in the world could help fill the empty void missing in his soul...it was love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When his eyes opened he saw the girl's looming face and bright blue eyes again and was too shocked to realize his other surroundings until a striking young woman appeared next to the girl and the boy could instantly tell they were related.

"Hello there." The woman's sweet voice was soft yet strong as she place another cushion under the boy's head, "You should stay down for a couple more hours. Here, drink this, it will make you feel warmer." She placed a round cup of steamy broth liquid in the boys freezing hands that almost instantly made him feel better. She stood and sweetly looked down at the little girl,

"Make sure he eats his breakfast too, alright Katara?"

The girl's face brightened into a lovely smile, "Yes, Mommy."

The woman gave her a satisfied nod and stepped out of the snug igloo. The girl named Katara turned back to the boy with a curious expression in her big eyes, "Who are you?"

The boy didn't seem to know how to reply and was suddenly embarrassed in front of this pretty little girl he had first looked at with adorning eyes. He now looked down at his cup of broth.

Katara smiled and didn't seem to be bothered by this, "I mean, what's your name? You already know mine."

He looked back up at her and saw a sincere sort of compassion in her young eyes, though she only seemed to be a year or so younger than him. He spoke for the first time in what seemed like days,

"Kenji."

A funny expression came over Katara's little face as she slightly pouted in thought, "Kenji?"

The boy softly nodded. Katara slightly frowned though her eyes playfully twinkled back at him, "Hmm…Kenji. That name doesn't seem to suit you…it's too serious."

The boy didn't know what to say to that either and uncomfortable moved the steaming cup from one hand to the other until the little girl suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I know!"

He stared at her so suddenly that Katara slightly blushed over her excitement. She significantly looked him straight in the eye and said,

"I'll call you Sky." She blushed again, suddenly remembering her manners, "That is, if you want me to."

For the first time in his short life, along with that aching warm glow in his heart, the boy's face lit up and he smiled brightly. No matter what he had done or who he had become…the lost boy now had a name. A name only _she _could come up with and a name he would treasure as long as he lived.

But along with that name there also came a curse…he was not only Sky, for inside he knew who he truly was.

He was Sky -- The Blood-bender.


	29. Chapter 28: Without Her

_A/N: Wow, I feel the difference in the amount of comments. =/ Don't get me wrong, I really DO appreciate those who still keep commenting, that's why I keep writing, but I just feel I need more not of compliments but of like suggestions or opinions…if not, how do I know what I'm doing is right? I don't do writing as a hobby, I REALLY want to do this as a career cause it's my passion. So PLEASE comment with your thoughts so I know what you like and don't like, and with stuff of course like grammar/spelling…thanks so much. Hope you like this chapter, though I personally think my last one was better. _

_Song: "__Faint" by Linkin Park._

_Why?: I LOVE this song and have wanted to use it for awhile now but haven't found the right chapter to go along with it. It may not even be JUST right for this chapter, but I just couldn't wait to use it anymore. xD Please listen, it really pumps me up. lol. _

_**Chapter 28 ~ Without Her  
**_

Katara was still thinking about how she was going to break the heart of someone she cared about, when she saw Ty Lee coming from the opposite direction and, without thinking, waved.

"There you are Katara! I've been looking for you,"

Ty Lee bounced in her step as she made her way toward the other girl and took hold of her hand lightly. Katara tried to look interested for the former circus girl's sake.

"Hey Ty Lee, what's up?"

Ty Lee put on her most sad face, "One of the Kyoshi Warriors are injured and need your help, hurry!" As she said this, the jumpy girl was already moving toward a different direction, never being able to stop moving even when she was standing still.

Katara nodded anxiously in concern as her mothering nature kicked in and made her forget all about her problems and she ran with Ty Lee down a winding road…

*~*~*~*

Sokka and Suki were heaving and out of breath by the time they raced through Aang's door and found the Avatar pacing a hole on the floor while Toph gazed on boringly with crossed arms. Everyone suddenly stopped and stared at each other with a new stress of worry in their expressions.

"What's wrong? Where's Katara?!" Aang was the first to ask as his heart stuttered with his inmost feared thoughts.

"No…time…" Sokka panted, still uselessly trying to catch his breath. Suki was already fine so she finished her boyfriend's sentence rapidly,

"Madam Velvet left us a note saying we have to find Katara, she's in trouble!"

Aang didn't know who Madam Velvet was, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he needed to understand was that Katara was in trouble, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

He instantly turned on Toph, "You said she was heading over here when you talked to her!"

"And she was!" Toph lowered her arms and balled her hands into tight fists, "She was just down the road."

Aang's anger and mind were already in a frenzy as he grabbed his glider stick and grumbled, "I should have gone after her instead of waiting like you said."

He ran out the door but before flying off, he turned his head back and yelled to his friends, "Don't tell Zuko!" And with an angry gust of wind, he was off.

Sokka and Suki stared off worryingly until Toph stomped her foot and claimed their attention by ordering, "Why are you just standing there?! Go get Sparky!!"

"But Aang said…"

"I don't care what Twinkle Toes said! Go get Zuko or Katara will be kidnapped again!"

Without another word, the two messengers went out running again and Toph kicked a chair that was in her way as she also made her way outside and mumbled,

"And I'll be damned if I'm left behind doing nothing."

*~*~*~*

The former Fire Lady was looking out her window again, waiting for the perfect moment when Ty Lee would arrive with _her. _She'd been planning this and what she wanted to do and now she could do it. Unleash all her hate and anger toward that vile little Water-bender…nothing was wrong with a little fighting match, was there?

But Mai was so distracted with her thoughts, the usually keen knife-thrower didn't hear the person behind her until he spoke.

"Hello old friend."

Mai didn't need eyes to see who it was, for she already knew that tone of voice that was so very calm yet boiling with an undermining edge. For the first time her steady hands shook as she fought to control herself. Only one man could bring this reaction out of expressionless Mai – and she had hoped him dead a long time ago.

"What's wrong Mai? Are you so shocked that you can't look into your past fiancée's eyes?"

Mai turned so fast her kimono rustled as she glared into ice blue eyes.

"You were never my fiancée." Was her stout greeting.

Sky slyly smiled down at her, "I was planning on purposing to you, but got too caught up serving our Princess' duties."

Mai's heart leapt frantically in her chest at the thought of a proposal and Azula in the same sentence. She turned back to the window, "What do you want?"

Sky took a deep breath and stepped next to Mai while discreetly brushing his fingers at the small of her back as he talked,

"Just wanted to see how my old companions were doing. I see you're quite well, though I'm slightly disappointed to find our Princess has turned completely mad. How's Ty Lee?"

The way he casually seemed to skip from the topics of madness to day-to-day activities turned Mai's blood cold…and she was very much aware of his pressing fingertips through her silky maroon kimono.

She shrugged carelessly, as if it was a matter of no importance, "She's fine."

"Hm." Sky nodded, trying to catch a look at Mai's avoiding gaze as he smoothly ran his fingers upward, along her spine. "Why won't you look at me Mai?"

He asked in a sad whisper, but Mai knew his advantage, and refused to play his game.

"When you stop trying to hypnotize me Sky, I will."

His hand suddenly stopped its gliding caress, and Sky chuckled as he let it drop. "I can't trick you, can I, Blades?"

He asked sarcastically as Mai unwillingly turned back to his piercing gaze. In that instance she saw everything in his eyes and knew exactly why he had come here.

Sky nodded as his light humor vanished, "I know where Ty Lee is."

Mai's eyes narrowed as she let out a short witty laugh, "Of course you do. I had a feeling this was going to be about her."

"I don't want you hurting the Water-bender." His voice was dark, threatening.

Mai turned back to the window's refuge. "What is she to you? She loves Zuko…_my _Zuko! And there's nothing any of us can do about it…ah!"

Mai's back twisted as Sky blood-bended her to face him and his whole being now radiated from that hateful venom called jealousy.

"Katara is _mine…_mine! If _your_ Zuko cares to take her from me, he'll have to face a personal Agni Kai with _me_!" He made that sound as if it was the worst challenge Zuko would have to face in his life.

Mai's chest rose and fell as she struggled for breath, and squinted, "It's a little too late for that, isn't it?! Their already together! They've kissed, Ty Lee saw them."

Sky blinked in confusion for a few seconds until he understood…all too well. "No…"

He whispered horribly. Mai made a strange chocking sound as the Blood-bender's mood changed. "Sky…you're…I…can't…"

Sky's eyes flicked to hers and he loosened his control on her blood. Mai leaned against the wall to not fall over; one hand to her chest, the other discreetly reaching for a dagger. But before she could swing, Sky already contorted her hands behind her back, and was inches from Mai's face.

"If you still value your life, you will _not _harm her. I'll handle this. Promise me…"

Sky's hand once again slid along her side while he stared intensely into her golden eyes. Mai tried to resist, to close her eyes…

"Promise me…" He insisted again, an angry edge to his hypnotic tone.

Mai finally sighed in defeat and said in a small voice, "I promise."

He immediately let her go and walked toward the door, until Mai called out to him and asked sadly, tears filling her own eyes,

"Why would you plan on marrying me? If you never…if you wanted her so badly?"

The cold Blood-bender's shoulders slightly hunched with the weight of that question; until he finally turned and answered in a shaken voice, that felt as if it had been broken for trying to be restrained so,

"Because I tried to live without her…and I couldn't."


	30. Chapter 29: Truthful Lies

_A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING LONG! I have a feeling you guys are gonna hate me after this chapter. =( If so, PLEASE don't! Hear me out, and remember I am a super hard-core Zutaraian and just love messing with your minds! xD Um…uh…I'm going to stop talking now and let you read. ^_^ Oh, and super huge thanks to __Miracleboy__5200 for still being my 1__st__ beta & helping me out with some ideas for certain parts of the story! To everyone who comments, plz continue doing so, their the fuel that keeps me writing. =D _

_Song: "__I Just Can't Live a Lie" by Carrie Underwood._

_Why?: The title and lyrics really, really fit this chapter so please listen to the song, even if you don't like the singer or never heard of it. _

_**Chapter 29 ~ Truthful Lies**_

The two teenage girls finally stopped at a clearing that unconsciously widened from the crooked path. Katara was instantly suspicion to the foreign surroundings. She was sure she had never been past this point before, and there was something both separate and excluded about the lonesome clearing.

Katara didn't like it at all, and she turned toward the quick acrobatic with a hundred questions.

"Ty Lee, what's wrong? Why are we here?"

Ty Lee's face slowly dropped with a slight hint of shame, "I'm sorry Katara." Then she bowed in the Fire Nation style, and left before she could be questioned further.

"What's going on?!" The now anxious Water-bender yelled at Ty Lee's retreating figure but the girl didn't turn or answer.

Katara took this moment, though, to look around closer at her surroundings. There were lots of trees and bushes surrounding the area and the sky was starting to get dark. Two signs that the Water-bender didn't like _at all_. There was a fountain a few feet away which made her feel only slightly better…but the odds were still against her. Katara suddenly wished she hadn't come, but she had. And there was nothing she could do about it now. Except wait…and listen.

When she heard footsteps coming from behind, Katara swiftly turned around in a defensive position, and a tall lean silhouette shadowed across the ground.

"Hello Peasant."

Katara scowled at the old nickname and looked into Mai's cold golden eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Tell me peasant," Mai completely ignored Katara's question with one of her own, "do you _really _think it will last?"

Katara narrowed her eyebrows, suspicious now more than before, her voice lowered. "What?"

"You and my boyfriend, I mean. Do you honestly think you could work together?"

Katara was so taken aback by the question and dark/hateful glimmer in Mai's eyes. She slowly shook her head, "You and Zuko broke up…"

Mai cruelly smiled back at Katara's obvious confusion. "We haven't exactly made it official. And you haven't answered my question."

The Water-bending Master's temper flared at Mai's demeaning attitude toward her, so Katara straightened her shoulders while crossing her arms,

"_You _haven't answered any of _my _questions either."

Mai usually didn't expression emotion, so Katara was even more surprised when she saw the solemn knife-thrower laugh…but there was a snapping sort of edge to it.

"Fine, I'll answer for you. No…it can't work. It never will. And deep down…you know it."

Katara's expression was cautious, "What are you…"

"_Your _ice, _he's _fire. You're complete opposites, from totally different backgrounds, cultures, and personalities! As if all that wasn't enough, he's _royalty _and _you're_ most obviously…not."

As she looked Katara up and down, Mai smirked a little. This made the opinionated Water-bender boil with anger. She lowered her arms and took a menacing step forward,

"Zuko doesn't care about things like that! He sees a person from how their souls are in the _inside._ You would know that Mai…if you had a soul, that is."

Mai abruptly frowned and it was Katara's turn to smirk. But the former Fire Lady wasn't about to give up so easily. She slowly but threateningly took some steps toward Katara while the Water Master proudly stood her ground, well aware of Mai's every move.

"Perhaps…but besides, have you forgotten how he's _betrayed _you? What makes you _so _sure he won't do it again?"

Katara tried to hold back the shiver she felt every time Zuko's past betrayal was mentioned…though she had truly forgiven him, there was still that one part in the back of her mind that suspected him, that made her cautious so her fragile heart wouldn't break again.

But she wasn't going to prove Mai right. So she just shrugged, "He's proven himself to me. And I trust him."

Mai scoffed. "Oh please. Your confidence in him means little, I assure you. He's just using you to get back at the Avatar."

Katara's bright blue eyes briefly widened, but she shook her head defiantly, "No. Zuko wouldn't do that, he and Aang are friends. He even became Aang's fire bending Master to teach him how to fight against his father!"

Mai carelessly shrugged as she passed by Katara's left shoulder, "Yes, that's all true, but he only did it to become Fire Lord. He knew that'd be his only way. And haven't you noticed how the Avatar and Zuko seem to _not _be getting along anymore? I wonder why _that _would be."

She stopped talking and was now standing a few inches behind the Water-benders back…waiting for her rival's reaction.

Katara's head was shaking from side to side but she couldn't get one thought straight. Suddenly the world she was living in since Zuko first kissed her, turned upside down and what felt as the happiest moment in her life, became her worst. The only damage she could see was what she and Zuko had created.

Mai was right, everyone was right.

She and Zuko could never last. They were too different; they'd damage the balance of the world by mingling. Aang would be too devastated to keep peace the world so desperately needed. And Zuko wasn't some banished Prince anymore, he was a ruler. And Katara…would not stand between their destinies anymore.

Her shoulders sagged and she looked down at her feet with such deep sadness.

"I understand now."

Mai instantly appeared at her side, "Do you?"

Katara slowly looked up, and nodded.

For the first time, Mai looked at her rival with slight appreciation. "Then you know what you need to do before you get too involved?"

Katara nodded again and walked away. Mai wanted to say more, but she let the Water-bender go.

She had had already planted the seed…and now all the blade-thrower had to do was watch it grow.

*~*~*~*

When Katara was mid-way up the familiar road towards her and Aang's cabin, she was met by one very angry Air-bender and two heaving runners who were her brother and Suki. Toph was coming along at the opposite direction just as the Avatar started raging,

"Katara! Where were you? What were you thinking?! I was worried sick! Do you realize how many things crossed my mind when you got lost again!"

"Whoa, whoa Aang! Calm down! I'm fine." Katara rose her arms up in defense, though her spirits were still too tired to argue.

"It doesn't matter! You could have been hurt, and no one knew where you were!"

Katara took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "I was with Ty Lee, healing one of the injured Kyoshi Warriors. There was nothing to be worried about."

"One of my sister's was injured?" Suki stepped forward with both a surprised and confused expression.

The Water-bender nodded, trying not to look her friend in the eye too closely.

Sokka took his place next to Suki and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ok, let's settle down. This was all a big misunderstanding. I'm sure when we get some rest and meat…"

"No! I'm not letting you out of my sight again! Come on, we're going home."

Aang made a grab for Katara's arm and started angrily pulling her along when Katara suddenly jerked her arm away and glared at the Avatar with hurt and anger in her fierce blue eyes,

"Aang!"

Everyone paused and stood staring with wide eyes at the surprising scene. Aang just stood there, brows arched down and his mouth set in a thin stubborn line. His eyes no longer held their wide, child-like charm. He looked worse than when he had lost Appa.

Katara fisted her hands as her voice rose, "I am not a child! You can't control me and pull me around like some spineless doll! I have to go see Zuko now and _no one _will stop me."

And with that, she turned around and stormed toward the capitol. Aang stood shock-still with his jaw slightly hanging for a few seconds, until he gritted his teeth and yelled toward his retreating girlfriend,

"Fine! Go get kidnapped again! See if I care!"

He turned his back on his friends and opened his glider off toward the setting sun.

Everyone else was left shocked…and in a terribly awkward situation. Until Toph arrived and sensed the obvious tension.

"Sugar Queen left to go talk to Sparky, didn't she?"

Sokka dumbly nodded, "Ah huh."

"And Twinkle Toes got pissed and went off flying away, right?"

Suki frowned, "Yes."

Toph huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, that's just dandy. Tell Sugar Queen to come find me when she's done smooching with Fire Breath."

Toph stomped her foot and rose an earth level under herself and started earth-moving down the road.

Sokka sagged his shoulders in sadness, "And all I wanted was some meat."

Suki patted his shoulder and walked with him back home.

*~*~*~*

"Why the nerve of him, just…ah!" Katara kicked a rock in her way and stubbed her toe. She sighed and instantly sobered up her pent in anger.

This wasn't the time to use it anyway. She had to be calm, she had to be reasonable, she had to be…strong.

Only Katara felt anything but when she saw the tall, lean Fire Lord standing a few feet away, coming up the same path she was going towards. He stopped walking when he saw her. And Katara's feet automatically froze as well. They stood staring eye to eye, neither one breaking the settling silence as the moon appeared in the sky. Katara suddenly wondered why she had come.

"You're safe."

Zuko whispered and partially smiled. Katara sighed, realizing he had known she was missing.

"Of course I am. What? You doubt my fighting capabilities?"

Zuko's small smile widened and Katara felt her heart glow. She shook her head and frowned, suddenly remembering she shouldn't be trying to make him happy. For what she was about to do was going to break his heart…and hers.

"Zuko…I came because I wanted to talk to you…"

"This is no place to talk, come, the garden will be better."

He didn't take her arm, but the banished Prince did offer his hand and though Katara knew this would only further deepen the wound, she couldn't resist holding on, fast and sure.

They walked along and at first, Katara said nothing. Her heart dreaded what she had to say but she knew she had to say it. Mai's words kept echoing in her mind until Katara could convince herself of their truth.

When she saw Zuko's other hand reach out to open the gate for the secret garden, Katara stopped it and stood in his way.

She suddenly remembered where they were about to enter and Katara wanted to keep a good memory of the Fire Lily meadow, instead of poisoning it by what she was about to do.

"Zuko, I…" Katara gazed into the handsome Fire-bender's deep concerned eyes, and for a moment, she thought she wouldn't be strong enough.

She closed her eyes and turned her back on him. It was the only way she could breathe again. "I can't."

Zuko walked around her and gently touched the Water-bender's olive-toned face, "Can't what? Are you hurt?"

As much as she wanted to lean toward that warm calloused hand, she pulled away and said in a hard voice, "No, I can't be with you anymore! I have to…I _want _to be with Aang."

She heard Zuko's sharp surprised gasp before she felt it and cringed when she saw the pain etched all over his pale face.

"Katara…please, I can wait, I can…"

"No,"

Katara interrupted as gently as she could while slowly facing him again,

"It's better if we just…stay friends."

Zuko stood staring for a moment until his golden eyes hardened and he shut down. Refusing to show just how hurt he was. But Katara knew him…and she could still see the fresh scar she had made in his eyes. She felt like she had just buried something precious…and could never have it back again.

She grabbed both of his now cold hands, and squeezed as tears gathered in her light blue orbs. Her voice by now was deep and chocked.

"I'm _so _sorry Zuko."

The once banished Prince looked down at her, tears filling his own eyes but he didn't let them fall. He waited until Katara left…and then he lit up the night sky.


	31. Chapter 30: Secrets of the Heart

_A/N: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! (especially you watercrab. Lol) The great, the awesome, UNREVEALING! XD Ok ok, I don't really think it will be that great or awesome or shocking, but I hope it doesn't disappoint. =) Sorry the beginning is Kataang-ish, it hurt me to write it as much as it hurts to read, trust me. But it had to be done, sorry, PLEASE bear with me and my lack of Zutara-ness a little longer! We've come so far! xD So, now that my little encouraging speech is over, go read and comment please! Thank you SO much for the comments that keep me going!_

_Song: "__Thinking of You" by Katy Perry._

_Why?: Without a doubt, my favorite song from Katy! I REALLY suggest listening to it during this chapter cause it's a great song, with a great meaning for this chapter that explains itself perfectly. Katara and Zuko are separated, but still thinking of each other. *hint hint* =D Enjoy._

_**Chapter 30 ~ Secrets of the Heart**_

Katara slowly but surely, made her way home. When she got there, she gently opened the thick wooden door, being cautious as not to not make any noise, she took off her muddy boots at the entrance.

The house was dark but she knew her way, and when she reached the darkened bedroom she lit a candle, ran a hand through her knotted curls, and sat in front of her dresser mirror as she sighed. Suddenly feeling so very tired, Katara touched the base of her bare neck, where her mother's necklace should have been, and closed her eyes waiting for the tears to fall.

Where was her mother's necklace? Where was Sky? And the most important question Katara was worrying about...where was her heart?

Two hands softly touched her shoulders and Katara jumped, clearly startled and a little scared as she opened her eyes and saw Aang. Looking straight at her with the saddest expression she'd seen.

"Please, don't leave me."

His little voice squeaked with the emotion he was trying to hold in, but tears were clearly shining in his round gray eyes, and Katara's heart tore down in two.

"Oh Aang," her arms spread out and they immediately embraced each other. Katara lowered her head to his ear and whispered, "I won't leave you, I promise. Every thing's settled now, don't worry."

Aang held on tighter, "I love you Katara."

Katara swallowed the painful lump in her throat and whispered so low she hardly heard herself,

"I love you too."

*~*~*~*

_Five days later..._

*~*~*~*

Zuko hated this. Hated having to pretend the world was moving on when his world, had indeed, stopped. Five days ago, to be exact. Six days ago Katara was kissing him in the alleyway and telling him he wouldn't have to wait long. But five days ago she said they could only be friends.

Something had changed from one day to the next but Zuko was too upset to try to figure out Katara's reasons. But one thing he knew for a fact was that he loved that Water-bender; and would give anything to have those feelings returned.

He hadn't felt this miserable since his banishment and even though those were the worst years of his life, it made him who he was today. From Katara's denial he could learn nothing. Nothing except what a fool he had been. He gave up everything for that girl and now for what? To be pushed aside, to have his emotions toyed with, to be turned into someone weak and whimpering.

No. Not anymore. Fire Lord Zuko wouldn't be so fragile as all that.

Though he still hated this.

That day, Zuko was dealing with writing personal response letters to representatives from other Nations, still dealing with the aftermath of the war. But Zuko just could not concentrate. Too many things were on his mind, and heart. He knew it wasn't healthy, this love he held on for her. But how was he supposed to take away all those overwhelming feelings he stored in his heart night and day that made him want to cry a river one minute, to blowing something up the next. This wasn't just some on and off switch he could control. He had to meet it face on, head strong, and work through it.

That's when Zuko realized he had rarely worked through a problem a day in his life; he was always running, trying to find a way around, or go down a different road all together to get the easy way out. Zuko had to fall and hit his head, hard, a few times in his life to learn that wasn't the right way to go. He thought he had finally learned that when he had found himself and went against his father and everything he was raised to believe in to join the Avatar and his crew. But what Zuko had just realized today was that he still had _a lot _to learn. And it was about time he face up with his destiny, instead of trying to go around it.

And the first thing Zuko had to face up with was Mai's letter, which was long overdo. He set his pen down and opened the bottom of his desk drawer to retrieve the rolled up piece of parchment which held his ex-girlfriend's final words to him, which Zuko assumed would be final since Mai would most likely never want to speak to him again. And looking back, Zuko didn't blame her. He just couldn't be the heart Mai so desperately needed.

Just as he was about to pull off the velvet red ribbon, Zuko thought he heard a noise by the window and turned his head towards it while waiting expediently, as if the agile one-handed Fire-bender would appear out of thin air again, like she had so many times. Zuko was shocked at the sudden aching in his heart at the thought of Sapphire, but shook it aside, refusing to think twice about _those _feelings again.

He went back to the letter in hand, he swiftly took out the ribbon and unrolled it before anything else could decide to interrupt him this time. The characters read:

_Dear Zuko,_

_Sorry to make this short and leave without saying goodbye, but you should know how that goes. Leaving letters seem to be your thing so you can't blame me for doing the same._

_I have sent a Sand-bender by the name of Ba Song, in search for your precious love interest for some days now. By the time you read this, it will be too late. You will search for him but he is quick and swift and doesn't leave any evidence behind._

_I really didn't want to hurt you Zuko, you are the only one I've truly loved. And knowing this you still took my heart, after I trusted you again. Well not anymore. There's no more heart you can take._

_Maybe next time you'll think twice before cheating. But she won't have a next time._

_Mai._

The letter slowly falls from Zuko's hand and he almost feels like a deja vu all over again. Mai couldn't have meant what she said...she couldn't have meant...

_It can't be too late._

What was Mai saying? Was she going to be kidnapped again or...

_No._

Zuko looked at his bewildered expression reflected back in a distant mirror. He couldn't loose her again, even if she didn't love him, even if he had to get over her...

_Should I even try?_

Maybe it was all a set up, a scare, that Mai wanted to torment him with as revenge for breaking her heart.

_But what if it isn't?_

Could Zuko risk everything, even more then he was ever willing to gain, from all this. From risking his meager life for a girl that didn't even love him the same way? But Zuko already knew all the answers to these questions in his heart. He wasn't going to doubt it again.

_Yes._

*~*~*~*

A man dressed in civilian clothes walked into one of the Earth Kingdom's local tea shops. It was the middle of the day, the sun was blazing hot, and not many customers had decided to come have a nice steamy cup of tea.

Summer was always the worst time of year for tea owners. Regardless, the man came nearly every afternoon and took a chair while ordering his favorite, peppermint jasmine.

Now he sat back and did his favorite thing – observe. Other but a young couple and someone sitting in the back of the shop, reading, there wasn't much that caught the young man's attention. Until a handful of Fire Nation guards bustled in.

The men chose a table up front, and as soon as they made their orders, they started chattering.

"All I'm saying is somethin' suspicious is going on with this case. I mean, the Warden? Out of all people to want to threaten Lord Zuko, he just doesn't seem the type."

A couple of the guards nodded in agreement to their fellow comrade, but one of them shook his head instead and nosily lifted his dirty feet up on another chair.

"I say it's just like him. The Warden used to be in charge of the world's deadliest prison, remember? He didn't get to be head of the place by being all sugar and sweetness. Plus have you heard the news of our Lord rejecting the Warden's niece _again_? That didn't set too well with the Warden the first time, come around the second I don't think he'd take it that much better."

The others yet again murmured their approval but the first guard continued to disagree,

"I still say he's not capable of murder. And attempt at murder is just as bad enough. I think it's a set up; someone from the _inside _must of arranged it."

The guards suddenly quieted and glared at the first man as if he had broken some unspoken and sacred rule.

"What are you saying Yo?" The second guard instantly straightened up and continued in an urgent whisper as he leaned his body forward from across the round table,

"Are you suggestin' one of our _own _did it?"

The now accused man widened his eyes in shock at the conclusion he had unconsciously implied, "What? No! Of course not, you should know that Jung! All I'm sayin' is someone who knows Miss Mai _personally_, must be involved."

At that moment all the orders arrived and everyone stayed silent while sipping their tea. The young man who was eavesdropping on the guards conversation shook his head and smiled at himself as he routinely glanced around the room. This time the couple was gone and the person in the back was still thoroughly engrossed in his/her book.

The man gave the reader a closer inspection but found nothing out of the ordinary and turned his head back to the guard's chatter.

"What do you all think about this Ba Song character?"

The man was careful not to choke on his half-swallowed gulp of tea, he turned his head but kept his right ear closer to the guard speaking.

"Oh, you mean that lowly Sand-bending thief who thinks himself king? What about him? He's no concern to us."

Jung carelessly shrugged while Yo swirled the contents of his drink thoughtfully, "He's been causing trouble lately among the small group of royals in this area, I just thought it was something to consider looking into."

Jung took a swing of his tea while shaking his head yet again at his naive comrade, "You keep your nose out of those Sand-bender's business and they won't bother us Yo. We're only sent to investigate on Fire Lord Zuko's case, and if you ask me, that's already a lost cause."

The remaining guards finished their tea and left their tip while bustling out the narrow door frame. The little tea shop suddenly became quiet and lifeless again.

The young man narrowed his eyes as he sat staring thoughtfully at the table where the guards were sitting merely seconds ago. He suddenly stood up, set his tip down, and whispered as he passed by their table,

"Fools."

The door slammed shut, and no customer remained except for the silent reader. A leather black glove on a right hand appeared from under the table as the reader set her book down...no longer needing to hide her sly smile. 


	32. Chapter 31: Questions Without Answers

_A/N: SO sorry for taking forever and __HUMONGOUS__ thanks to __Miracleboy5200/Robert __for seriously helping me in thinking OUT of the box, and viewing a different perspective on Aang. I've had the hardest time relating to him since he's my least fave character, but I hope I made up for that in this chapter. I really FELT it as I was writing so...I can only hope that emotion gets out to you guys. Thank you SO much for all the comments/support. I wouldn't have continued writing if it wasn't for that. =) And I'm really sorry to Maladory Canrei for not sending my chapters. _

_Song: "__Broken Strings" by James Morrison & Nelly Furtado._

_Why?: Cause ever since I first heard this song it was one of those that I knew right away I would use at some point or time. The lyrics are super meaningful and I love the melody. Think it has a lot to do with this particular chapter, so enjoy. _

_**Chapter 31 ~ Questions Without Answers**_

The setting of the sun set off stunning shades of rose-bud pink, blushing reds, and an orange that appeared to have wanted to take over the sky if it could. Distant hills and valley's collided with this spectacular array, and Mother Nature seemed to have wanted to complete the balance by forming a shallow lake in the middle of all this beauty as the sky's colors reflected upon the crystal clear water.

_This is the closet to the Spirit World I'll ever get from here._

The Avatar daydreamed as he closed his eyes and let the soft breezes surround him naturally; Feeling in his soul the push and pull of his people's ancestry. Gone but never forgotten.

Aang had found this place on one of the rarely visited former Fire Nation colonies, that was now free since the war ended and belonged to no one, though it still possessed the culture of it's former Nation, yet held some of the awe-inspiring beauty of the Earth Kingdom. Close enough to go between either Nation, yet distant enough to not be overly disturbed.

Aang had found this place and made it his own personal haven. Every time he had an unquenchable yearning or something troubled his heart and soul, he would come here. To his small piece of paradise.

But now the Avatar wondered why he had come here _this _time. He had everything he wanted. His girlfriend had broke off all ties to the Fire Lord and now wholly dedicated her time and heart to him. Peace was declared, patching up Nations after the war hadn't been easy but it wasn't something he couldn't handle, his friends were happy, he felt at peace with his past...then _what _was wrong?

Why did he feel like he had everything he had every wanted, yet he wasn't happy. It felt like there was one missing puzzle piece and as much as Aang tried to dispel the feeling, he couldn't. There _was _something wrong. And he couldn't keep ignoring it anymore.

_Zuko._

Aang took a deep inhale and exhale of the fresh crisp air.

Zuko. The former banished Prince of the Fire Nation, now turned Fire Lord. Master Fire-bender, enemy, hero, teacher, and companion. But out of all these things Aang only connected with him on one...friend.

Well, _used _to be friend. Aang's opinion on his Fire-bending teacher had changed drastically since Katara's involvement, and the ease between them had faded. Though he would never admit it, what hurt the Avatar more than the false love of his girlfriend, was the betrayal of his _friend. _Now looking back Aang knew his actions had been childish and fueled with a built-up passion that what he loved he should own. But now, that wasn't the case.

Toph was right, Aang finally needed to let go and find a balance...but the only question left was, how?

*~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~*

Zuko's royal fleet arrived at the harbor of the Sand-bender's land around sunset.

After a few days of hard sea-traveling the former Prince felt exhausted but he wasn't planning on landing to rest. He was going straight to the cause and was almost relieved when he saw the Sand-bending Princess waiting on the dock to meet him. Only Zuko knew it wouldn't be a welcome greeting he'd receive.

"Lord Zuko. I was hoping we wouldn't have to meet...anytime soon."

Zuko tried to remind himself of their last encounter and suddenly realized he had not represented himself very well, at the time, finding Katara and her kidnapper was all that mattered. Zuko grimaced when he noticed not much had changed since then.

"I apologize for any inconvenience this might cause you Princess."

The two guards beside Zunki stiffened and glared at Zuko as if he had said something awful. Zuko wondered what he had done to offend them so, but Zunki smiled and some of her old confidence reappeared.

"No inconvenience at all Fire Lord. Let's go inside for some refreshments."

And without waiting for a reply she turned around and started walking away, Zuko and two of his personal guards followed Zunki and her entourage into a rather large loft that was separated by certain curtains and walls. Zunki went straight to the farthest door in the back which led to a secluded room with a simply decorated low tea table and some cushions to sit on.

Zunki held the door for Zuko but just as her guards were about to enter the Sand-bender stood in their way,

"There is no danger here and the Fire Lord comes in peace, so I'm certain I won't be needing your services at the moment."

One of the guards started to immediately protest, "But Your Highness..."

Zunki slammed the door on his face. She breathed a long relaxing sigh as she settled her bottom on the cushion. Zunki took off her veil and whisked it aside. Zuko stood, waiting for the formalities, but the Sand-bender didn't seem to notice or pretended otherwise.

"At least something good comes from this visit. I haven't had a moment of peace since I've been crowned." She mumbled, mostly to herself, but loud enough for the Fire Lord to hear.

Zuko's mouth gasped open, "You mean...you aren't..."

Zunki gave him a wide smirk, "News travels slow in your country or perhaps you've been too occupied to care. Regardless, it was refreshing and rather amusing to be called Princess again, since I never really wanted to become Queen."

_Well, that explains the guards reactions then. _Zuko thought as he watched the young lady delicately pouring two cups of tea with a grace of someone bred and trained for royalty yet her face showed the wild spirit she was trying to repress but could barely contain.

Zuko imaged his own expression must be very similar and he suddenly felt bad for the royal Sand-bender. He sent his guards away and took a seat next to the newly crowned Queen.

Zunki handed him a tea cup but as Zuko's hand reached out to retrieve it, he noticed a faint yellowish brown mark just above her wrist that looked like it followed upward. Zunki quickly noticed and casually straightened the long sleeves of her silk robe, pretending not to notice the Fire Lord's anxious stare.

"What do you want Lord Zuko? I'm sure it's nothing pleasant."  
Zuko stared down at his steaming beverage and considered how he should approach such a touchy subject – he finally decided to go straight to the point.

"I would like to know if you might know where your former fiancée is."

Zunki's hand stopped as it was half-raised with her tea and she gave Zuko such a vicious glare that he thought she would punch him.

"Ah," she set her cup down with great effort so as not to break it, then folded her hands on her lap and squeezed her fingers.

Zuko sat there, impatiently waiting.

"News travels _very _slow in your country, doesn't it?"

Zuko felt his pride ruffle but held it in and asked instead, as politely as he could, "No, why?"

"Because," The former Princess stared the former Prince straight in the eye as she answered in a bitter tone,

"Ba Song is dead."

*~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~*

Katara was torn. She spent most of her day alone, trying to busy herself with chores or water-bending, to distract her mind. Her brother and friends would visit less often, and Katara didn't blame them since they had their own life to live. Though Aang now seemed happy to be with her, Katara could still see the sad glow in his eyes; As if he was fighting some inner battle she couldn't protect him against.

Nothing Katara did seemed to work out right and the Water-bender became more and more frustrated with herself. Whenever she would kiss Aang and image someone else's lips, or wake up in the middle of the night and yearn for Fire Lilies. No wonder Aang was still depressed.

Katara tried to put these thoughts out of her mind but it didn't get any easier when she found out Zuko had left the capital without notice or reason.

_Why would he do that? Does he hate me so much that he can't bare to be around?_

All these thoughts traveled past her head while her heart ached when she remembered how Zuko had looked at her while she was breaking his heart.

Another part of her still thought about Sky. Had she really ever loved him?

_No. _The answer came quick and sure, _But he always loved me. How couldn't I see it? _

She didn't see him as the kind to give up and the Water Master felt something twisted waiting to snap in her former best friend's mind. Something that only reminded her of what Azula went through. Katara unconsciously shivered at the memory. But more unwelcome images seeped through until Katara thought she would scream.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get her feelings straight? Ever since she talked to Mai, Katara's mind had been filled with doubts about everything she felt and thought. Though all she could still feel was heartache...and all her thoughts were of Zuko.

_No! I can't do this anymore. I can't keep thinking about him._

The Water Master stepped outside and breathed in the fresh cool air that was signaling the coming of autumn in the Fire Nation. She missed home. Katara missed so many things that she didn't know what she wanted anymore and just missed for the sake of yearning for something. But today Katara knew what she was missing. And prayed to the Spirit's if there was only _some _way to bring it all back.

To the times when life was simple, love wasn't complicated, and pain didn't last. Now Katara wondered if such a time ever existed.

She stood outside and for the first time looked down and saw a wilting Fire Lily by her feet. Without thinking twice about it's appearance, Katara picked it up and inhaled the memorable scent. She looked up to the sky and wondered what Zuko was doing right at this very moment.

*~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~*

Zuko's meeting with the Princess didn't go well after that shocking news. There was yelling on both sides until Zuko was escorted out. So he really wasn't in the mood when he saw a girl walking toward him. He was just about to turn away, when the girl lifted her wide-brim hat and Sapphire flashed her cunning smile as if nothing between them had ever happened, she asked in a cheerful voice,

"Missed me?"

Zuko's narrow eyes widened in utter shock, "Sapphire?! What the...what the hell are you doing here?"

Sapphire ran a hand through her jet black hair that was unusually loose this time. "I'll take that as a welcome."

The Fire Nation Lord balled up his fists, once again trying to reign in his temper. "Please don't tell me your involved with this."

She shrugged, "With what? The sand-bending party?"

Not being able to hold in anymore, Zuko let out a low roar while shooting a fire strike backwards from his hands, he took a threatening step toward the one-handed Fire-bender. "Don't lie to me!"

Sapphire squinted her eyes without moving an inch. "_Don't _assume things. I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, so the Sand-bender hired by Mai to kill Katara, and the only possible link I had with Sky, just magically dies in a fatal accident the same time _you _seen to appear in town? What a coincidence."

Zuko's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm and pent-in rage. Sapphire saw this and therefore tried to keep her own temper level, for it wouldn't do to have two exploding fire-benders.

"Ba Song was killed by his own followers that rebelled against the court. It happens all the time, check your history books."

But Zuko shook his head and backed a few inches from Sapphire's face; his own golden eyes boring through hers with a look of deep disappointment. He whispered low so only she could hear,

"How far are you willing to go to get him Saph? Just _how_ far?"

Tears stung at the back of Sapphire's eyes but she kept her jaw tight so as not to let out any emotion as she replied stiffly,

"I am not a murder."

Zuko looked at her a little longer until he slowly nodded, "I hope so."

He turned to start walking away when Sapphire called out, "What about you my Lord? How far are _you _willing to go to achieve your goal?"

The Fire Lord stopped in his tracks and considered his own question. He would have had the answer awhile ago but now...now he had no answer. And that both frightened and relieved him.

"I don't know."

Sapphire walked up to him and stood at his side, "Don't worry," She gave him a long side-ways glance, "Because I do know." 


	33. Chapter 32: Searching for Meaning

_A/N: Thank you for ALL the awesome comments from EVERYONE. I appreciate it so much, but I have to dedicate this to anyone who has ever been in pain. Physically, emotionally, mentally, in ANY way, you get the idea. I like to think I pull my OC's from realistic/deep situations to be better people in the end, so that's why I dedicate it like that. Oh, and sorry this chapter is kinda boring cause it has NO action whatsoever but a lot of talking. XD It's important to the plot though, which is nearing it's end. _

_Song: "__Papercut" by Jordin Sparks. __(can only get this song through JANGO . Com ) _

_Why?: The emotion throughout this song is AMAZING, and even though it talks more about "being ok and getting over someone" I view more like in a sarcastic kind of way, and it especially describes Zunki's and Sapphire's part perfectly. _

_**Chapter 32 ~ Searching for Meaning **_

The hot sun was beginning to set in the desert, marking the end of another long day. It was a beautiful sight Zunki loved to see, although her soul was grieved and hazel eyes were still misty. That was the only thing ruining this sunset. Though the seasons were changing, the desert did not seem to give way to that meager fact. It was steamy from the constant sun blazing from the cloudless skies, and a slight breeze late into the evening would cause little comfort and more irritability from the mini swirls of sand that would get into the foreigner's eyes and on the floors of people's home.

But Zunki was a Sand-bender, and as such, the desert was her natural home and the heat and sand that bothered others was a special thing to her. She would have wanted her former fiancée to feel the same way...but Ba Song seemed only interested in conquering bigger and better things, and didn't care about where he had come from and even less about his people. Though Zunki never fit into the royal scene, she was _always _loyal to her people. And would do anything for them.

She looked down and brushed two fingers against the bruise she rarely ever let herself see. Did her father even care just _how _much she was willing to do for her tribe? He had arranged the marriage between Ba Song since she was barely a pre-teen. Now she was a 20 year old woman and hadn't seen or heard of her father since their last argument, which was five years ago. Yet his omnipresence was indeed everywhere lately. The old former Fire Nation General was proof of that fact since he was sent to guard her.

Zunki scowled. Iroh and her guardians could only protect her from the _outside. _True danger was held _behind _the walls. At that moment a knock came from the door and the young Sand-bender immediately covered her arm and straightened her posture.

"Come in."

Iroh entered, holding close to his body the sling that carried all his personal belongings, which mostly consisted of several different bags of tea.

"Hello your Highness, my uh...airship will be leaving soon."

The newly crowned Queen tilted her head, trying to talk in the polite monotone she was raised to acquire. "Yes, I know. I wish you a safe journey General."

Iroh nodded but gazed directly into the royal Sand-bender's eyes. The elder White Locus member had learned a thing or two about secrets in his lifetime, so when he saw Zunki, he knew the deep secret she was carrying in her soul. It was written all across her face, begging to be released. Free.

"Lady Zunki..."

"What will you have me say Iroh?"

The Sand-bender royal shrugged her narrow shoulders and gazed out into the horizon with intently focused honey-hazel eyes filled with deep pain.

"That I feel remorse? Sadness? That I'm meant to feel nothing at all from the tragic death of my arranged future husband? That the screams I held back, and the bruises I try to hide were for nothing.

No. Everyone can see it. They just choose to put veils over their eyes, so why shouldn't I veil my own eyes, Uncle? Why should I care."

Water welled up in Zunki's eyes and Iroh lifted a hand to gently brush the tears away. He answered in a low voice,

"Because you loved him. Even after you had to kill him...you love him still."

The Sand-bender blinked twice and two more tears fell.

"It was in self-defense."

She whispered vulnerably and Iroh frowned, wishing he could comfort the girl in saying Ba Song deserved to die or else she wouldn't have lived. But Iroh couldn't say that. Couldn't say anyone deserved to die since he was a peace-loving man, but even with believing that, he could admit some people didn't deserve to live. And his brother and Ba Song were some of those people.

"I am sorry child. Forgive this old man for not doing more."

Iroh's own voice was chocked from the overall depth and sadness of the world...there were so many like Zunki and the retired General felt there was only so little he could do. Even the Avatar couldn't fix everything, and so far they all had _many _lessons to learn and a very long way to go.

The young woman dropped her royal facade, and her eyes lit up like a little girl's as she gazed at the elders kind wrinkled face.

"Don't worry Uncle, it's over now...it's over."

Iroh nodded sympathetically and bit his tongue. He'd never tell Zunki this, or anyone for that matter about his inmost fears, but he knew it was _far _from over.

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

Zuko was back to hating his life, and Sapphire was back to telling him what to do, how to do it, and where to go. Things hadn't changed.

Ba Song being dead should have been a relief for Zuko, since now what Mai had written in the letter wouldn't come true. But the former Fire Prince still held an annoyingly steady feeling that Katara's life was still on the line. Either way, he had sworn to avenge Sky no matter what. Katara had delayed that plan at first, but now...nothing held him back. Except perhaps the one person standing next to him.

Zuko took this moment to glance at Sapphire's lean profile, wondering what she possibly could be thinking to do next. He knew she wanted to find Sky just as much, or maybe even more, but that still didn't make Zuko any more trusting. Something had unsettled him about Ba Song's sudden death, almost the same feeling when he saw that pale strangled girl that Sky had left as an example to slow their search for Katara. Death was in the air and Zuko didn't want to think about who the next victim might be.

Sapphire suddenly turned her beautiful amber eyes on the former Prince and winked at him. Zuko rolled his eyes and hurried his pace.

They were back in the Fire Nation, trying to retrace their steps and make sure no print was left uncovered, no clue left undiscovered. Heading back to the palace was the first step to get supplies, and if Zuko would have it his way, they would take an airship straight to the Earth Kingdom right after, but Sapphire insisted they stay and rest up for a day.

_Another day wasted. _Zuko thought acidly.

"Why did I let her come again?" He mumbled out loud, but Sapphire heard and turned on him,

"What was that?"

Zuko took a deep breath that sounded more like a sigh, "Nothing"

They finally arrived and the guards humbly nodded as their Lord passed through the heavy black and red double doors, followed every step of the way by a mysterious girl with a leather black glove. Sapphire knowingly smiled at them and even winked at one of the more nervous-like guards. He visibly swallowed a lump in his throat and cringed at a not so pleasant memory with the one-handed Fire-bender.

Zuko didn't pretend to not notice. "You have a reputation around here?"

Sapphire's face practically beamed, "Just two or three Fire Ring matches. There was that time though when I punched Chan so hard his head was almost knocked off!"

She couldn't repress the giggles that came out and Zuko shook his head slowly from side to side and seriously considered hiring a new team of guards...but then again, they'd probably all get whipped by Sapphire too.

Zuko kept walking and turning in certain corridors until he reached his bedroom and entered without a backward glance. Sapphire followed, of course, without permission. Zuko took out two bags from under his bed and started packing, while Sapphire sat on a large decorate chair that was comfortably cushioned, and watched. Her eyes twinkling one moment and then suddenly turning sadly solemn the next.

She picked up a knife laying on a nearby side table and started whirling it around while making known her thoughts,

"Don't forget to take those broad swords, oh and warmer clothes, it's starting to get chilly in certain parts of the Earth Kingdom. Make sure to hide extra change in your boots, cause we'll most probably encounter some so-called thieves. And _please _don't mix the food in the same bag with your clothes cause I _really _don't want to be smelling mango noodle whatever all over you..."

Zuko's hand suddenly grabbed the knife handle in mid-air and tucked it in the clip belt he hid under his long sleeved tunic.

"I think I know how to pack."

He gave her a warning glare and turned back to his work. Sapphire stood up and crossed her arms,

"Have any idea where we're going first?"

The Fire Lord didn't bother even glancing at her direction, "Yes, but I'm sure you'll 'correct' me."

Saph scowled. "I'm actually right most of the time ya know. Even though you won't admit it, you _need _me."

Zuko suddenly paused and sharply turned around. "Need you? _Need _you? Sapphire, you've given a couple good leads but nothing I couldn't have figured out on my own! I've practiced years of searching and survival and..."

"And what?" Sapphire interrupted, turning dead serious now. "You've never succeeded in any of your missions until you joined the Avatar, and the only reason you got through _that _was cause you had _help._ I get what I need done and don't even need evidence."

Zuko's eyes narrowed at her, "What are you talking about?"

She nodded at him, "Come with me," Zuko glared at her once again. Saph rolled eyes,

"I need to show you something."

Against his better judgment, Zuko obliged, and followed Sapphire back into the Palace's backyard until she stopped right in front of the large oak tree that faithfully shaded the old Turtle-duck pond and pointed down at the faded tracks she had found that night when they were searching for Katara.

She stared at the former Fire Prince meaningfully. "These _weren't _Ba Song's footprints."

Zuko looked down at the prints, and then back at Sapphire's face, clearly confused. "What...do you mean by that?"

Sapphire dramatically smacked her forehead, "Come on! Isn't it obvious?! You can't really take a hint can you?"

Zuko put his hands into fists, "Just tell me!"

For the first time Sapphire looks down with a slight sense of regret, "I...I made those prints to convince you to follow Ba Song. But I ended up being right so I didn't even need evidence!"

Zuko's mouth gawked open and his face showed many ranges of emotions till it finally settled on plain out rage,

"You've lied to me! All you've done since the beginning is lie, lie, lie!"

"That's right!" Sapphire yelled back and pushed her face up to Zuko's like a bull-tiger, her similar amber eyes raging fire, "I'm a selfish, lying, thieving betrayer and _your _no better, Your _Highness_."

Zuko tried giving some distance, but Sapphire wouldn't allow it, getting closer by the second until their noses touched.

"I worked for you, served you, _slaved _over you all those years and you never bothered to even remember my name! Everything I did, everything I _still _do is for you and you could give less than a damn! Yes, I want to get back at Sky for what he did to my family, but did it ever occur to you I wanted something _more?! _That there was more to _this_?"

Zuko's eyes suddenly widened and his whole expression changed as Sapphire's statements and actions began to sink in and make sense. She didn't _need _to to be with him to find Sky, she _wanted _to.

And even though Zuko could sense as much back when they had gone to visit Zunki together, he didn't image just _how _much. Now he did. And now he felt like such an imbecile.

"Sapphire. We can't..._I _can't do this."

The raven-haired girl simply nodded and backed away a few inches.

"Ya see, my Lord, I already knew that."

The ex-Prince closed his eyes and whispered, "Don't call me that."

"Call you what? My _Lord?_!"

Zuko shook his head and tried to turn away but Sapphire grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward. She got into his face again and screamed louder,

"DECIDE! Do you want me to call you Fire Lord or not?!"

"NO!"

Zuko finally yelled back and pushed Sapphire away in one swift move, he was standing on the opposite side of the turtle-duck pond.

"I don't want to be your Lord, I don't want to be anything! I just want her back! Can't you see that and understand?"

For a moment, Sapphire looked down at the dirt. "Her." She looked back up at Zuko with a sad twinkling in her bright aurelia eyes. "Why do you always want the things you can't have Zuko?"

He said nothing. He couldn't. Sapphire's bottom lip slightly quivered but she stilled it and whispered,

"I guess that's something we both have in common."

The royal Fire-bender swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. Sapphire kept her gaze straight at him.

"Goodbye Zuko."

Unlike many of their previous goodbyes, this one actually felt...final. There would be no future surprise meetings or mysterious characters. This was finally _Sapphire's _way of leaving, and Zuko knew he owed her at least the truth.

"Sapphire, I..."

But it was too late. Zuko lifted his head and she was gone. He had missed his chance yet again. Though this time he knew it would come back and bite him in the butt.

*~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~*

_A few days later..._

*~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~*

The Fire Lord sat with a brewing cup of tea, a map, and several scattered scrolls on one cluttered, long oak table in what was _supposed _to be a dining room; Somehow he had managed to turn it into a second study.

The whole Palace was a mess actually, since Mai's leave the servants had slacked on their work, and at the moment, the bottom worry on Zuko's list was cleanliness. Sapphire would have had something to say about that. Zuko gave himself a loud, cold laugh as he remembered the damaged girl's parting words. He still held some bitter feelings, for reasons he couldn't fathom or explain, _he _wanted to have the last word and Sapphire hadn't allowed him that.

The anxious Lord groaned as he massaged his furrowed forehead and tried to not think of anything except trying to find or communicate with Sky. That was his only focus since Sapphire's leave, and he felt the days going by without him counting anymore.

When a knock came from the door, interrupting Zuko's musings, he was just about to tell the unfortunate knocker off when the door suddenly opened...and Iroh appeared.

"Un-uncle?"

Zuko sat up in shock, the bags under his eyes betrayed countless sleepless nights. His uncle smiled and nodded his head in greeting,

"Nephew. I'm sorry I came at this hour, but my ship docked late into the evening and I couldn't come by any sooner."

The bewildered teenager looked around the window-less room a little nervously,

"Late? What time is it?"

Iroh glanced at his nephew warily, "It's well past midnight. Are you alright?"

Zuko shook his head, ignoring the question while stifling a yawn. "I'm sorry Uncle, but could you come visit me later? I'm very tired."

Iroh's mouth curved downward. "I can image." he mumbled and glanced at the messy table, then back at his baggy-eyed heir, "I'm afraid I have to talk to you _now _Zuko, it's very important."

Zuko openly frowned – more bad news. _Just _what he needed. Iroh continued without his consent,

"The other Nations have been complaining, and rightfully so. As I still see their people begging for food, jobs, and lands. Then I come here and see the Palace half-abandoned while your a complete mess from tirelessly going over a job that never seems to end or do anything productive. Now that Miss Katara is back and safe, I thought things would go back to normal, but their not. Now can you tell me why your not attending to your responsibilities?"

The Fire Lord tired to look away, "I'm just trying to end some unfinished business, Uncle."

"At the price of others?" Iroh sounded disappointed and Zuko sighed. "I don't understand Nephew, you aren't like this."

The former Prince's eyes darkened, "Well, maybe I've changed."

Iroh's own golden pupils widened at what he heard,

"Zuko, I thought you had already chosen your destiny!"

"I have!" Zuko roared while slamming his fist on the table in desperate frustration as he stood up,"I joined the Avatar and help end the war, didn't I?!"

The wise old General slowly shook his head at his nephew's narrow mindedness.

"There is more to destiny than choosing what side you belong on. It's knowing _who _you belong with as well."

The young Fire Lord scoffed and whispered with a blank expression, "I don't belong with anyone."

Now Iroh was the one to get frustrated, he shook his own fist at the already abused table as he straightened up to Zuko's level, not physically but the man's broad chest made up for his recent lack of height.

"When will you stop lying to yourself?!"

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, "I can't Uncle!"

That wasn't good enough for him. "Why?!"

"Because she doesn't love me!"

The Fire Lord finally burst in a pained voice, as tears escaped his golden orbs, he kept his hateful glare straight ahead, though now his heart ached horribly.

"I'll do anything to save her, anything she asks, for nothing. Nothing."

His fingers unconsciously brushed over the scar in his lean abdomen. That would always remind him of who he had sacrificed himself for, who both saved his life by healing his body and mind, and gave him a reason to keep living. Who believed in him before anyone else did, and never pretended to be something she wasn't. In a single touch she could make your life a living hell...and then rise you back up to heaven.

In a single touch. All these memories in a single touch.

Why couldn't she feel the same way? At least a fraction of the way Zuko felt for her before he even realized it. He drew to the Water-bender like some invisible gravitational force and he had to wonder if it wasn't all in his head. Maybe the way she had touched his scar, the way her arms embraced around his body, or the way her lips moved with his when they shared that one forbidden kiss in the Fire Lily meadow...maybe all those actions didn't hold any meaning. The second that thought passed through his mind he knew it was a lie. A lie he wished could hold some truth...because it would be easier to understand than what she was doing now.

Zuko blinked and came back to the present.

"You wanted the truth. Well, now you have it and know just how pathetic your nephew is."

Iroh's expression softened as he saw how much pain Zuko was in, his own eyes watered and he put a hand on the scarred Fire-bender's shoulder.

"You are not pathetic, my son."

Zuko shook his shaggy dark hair forward to cover his emotional eyes. Iroh continued, with more confidence in his next few words,

"You are a man, in love. Who only wants to be loved back. And you will! You just have to give the young Water-bender enough time for her to realize her destiny as well."

Zuko turned his back away from his father's brother, and gave a sad attempt to be careless.

"Thank you Uncle, but it's too late. Her destiny is to be with the Avatar. And mine...is saving her and to move on from whatever life I have left."

Iroh could see nothing he would say could sooth the troubled teens heart. Only time...and pray to the Spirits...destiny. But he had to mention one last truth,

"You can't deny your heart forever Zuko."

For that, Zuko didn't answer.__


	34. Chapter 33: Betrayal

_A/N: This is it! I've been thinking about this part since the beginning of the story. You see, I love to base a story around a word or specific message and expand from there. Katara & Zuko __think__ they have fallen in love with the people their with, when their really finding how deeply they've fallen for each other and so, by denying it or ignoring that bond, they have betrayed themselves, the people around them, their feelings...and their hearts. So, TA DA!! "__Betrayed Heart__" is born!! xD _

_(I know, I put waaay too much thought into this. ^_^) I hope you keep enjoying! _

_Song: **"__A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars.**_

_Why?: Omg, it's like this song was MADE for this chapter!! Or vise-versa. XD It matches EVERY single part! I highly recommend listening to it to get the fullest effect of the chapter. =) _

_**Chapter 33 ~ Betrayal **_

"Pass the blubber jerky please,"

Sokka was drooling from his place at the square table and Katara annoyingly thrust the meat toward him. Suki sat prompt and proper beside her hungry boyfriend as he inelegantly chucked down three pieces of blubber, barely chewing. She loved her reckless boyfriend dearly, but at moments like these, when Katara's grief and tension were so thick you could cut it with a knife, she wished Sokka could be a little more...considerate. She eyed her close friend sympathetically and Katara caught the meaning behind her kind gesture and slightly nodded with a small smile, though her eyes were downcast on the tablecloth.

Aang didn't even pretend to eat. The anguish coming from him just added more to the already depressing atmosphere, and he quickly excused himself from the table to go find Toph for some friendly advice he knew the tough Earth-bender wouldn't give, but maybe that's what he needed.

As soon as he left Katara started to clear the table but Sokka protested with his mouth half-full, "Aw, but I'm not done yet sis."

Katara gave a warning look to Suki before picking up some plates and fuming to the kitchen. Suki stood and tugged on the young warrior's arm as she spoke convincingly,

"You don't need anymore Sokka, your watching your weight to become an even stronger handsome warrior, remember?"

Sokka pouted, "Yeah, but I've been working out, and a man needs a lot of strength and energy to be stronger."

"And you already are sweetie," Suki soothed while practically pushing Sokka toward the door, "but your sister and I have to have a little...girl talk, so do you mind waiting outside? Thanks, I love you."

Before the goofy teen could reply, he was out the door and Suki bolted to the kitchen.

"Ok, you really _have _to get this off your chest or else I swear your going to have a mental breakdown and you know we're all just gonna suffer right along with you."

The tall Kyoshi Warrior held Katara's shoulders and forced her to turn face-to-face. Katara's eyes were already puffed from crying. The female warrior knew it took a lot for the Master Water-bender to display her emotions in a such a way, and lowered her tone of voice to almost a whisper,

"Is this about Zuko? You really do care for him, don't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Katara shrugged off Suki's hands and turned back to the sink. She refused to even think about such things, much less admit to them. Though she knew her heart was very painfully refusing to cooperate with her mind.

"Katara, you can't keep living this way. Ever since that creep kidnapped you something has happened...you have to see how your grief is affecting others, especially Aang..."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

The Water-bender snapped and glared at Suki angrily, "All I do is mess things up for everybody! I've been trying to control all these feelings but I just can't..."

She was afraid she was about to finally lose it and ran out the back door and into a nearby path that led to a small, wide woody area. Katara sincerely hoped her friend wouldn't decide to follow her, and was relieved when she didn't hear anyone after a few minutes.

Alone and in peace within the small woods, Katara finally had a chance to do something she had barely allowed herself...think. _Truly _think about everything that she was doing and how she was acting and that's when Katara's eyes finally began to fill with tears as she realized the lie she had forced herself to believe.

A lie she thought she could live with if she tried hard enough...but none of this was about protecting Aang anymore...none of her thoughts or feelings or wall she had built was so Aang wouldn't get hurt. Katara did it to protect herself from her own truth, that part of her was too much of a coward to believe.

She closed her eyes and touched her chest and now understood. It was so clear she wondered how she had been able to be so blind in the first place. And by doing so she had not only betrayed herself...but also the most important part of her.

She had betrayed her heart.

"What have I done?"

_What you've always desired..._

Katara rapidly turned around, but no one was around or near. The voice seemed to blow on the wind's breath.

_But you lied to me..._

"Who's there?!" Katara's scream echoed off the distant trees.

_You loved him. You loved...the Prince..._

"STOP!"

Katara fell on her knees and covered her ears while squinting shut her eyes. But the wind blew in that moment and the Water-bender felt a cold shiver crawl up her spine.

_You'll never be free._

Sea blue eyes fluttered open and Katara looked up at the cloudy sky.

Whether it was her hallucinations, the Spirits, or Sky himself, Katara didn't know. But she knew one thing. She couldn't keep lying to herself...or him...anymore.

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

He was perched a top a large oak tree. Like a hawk. Gazing...wondering..how had it come to this? He had sorted through each and every single plan, only to have to resort to the last thing he wanted. But he knew it was the _only _way to end this.

The Blood-bender stalked and prayed, watched and listened, hunted and tried to let go. All to let Katara have a choice.

As soon as he had tried to oppress her, take away her bending and everything she loved and held dear so she could have no choice _but _to turn to him, she had only resisted and hated him more. It was quite different to have someone love you because _they _wanted to...not because you had to force them.

And that's why, when Sky saw the girl of his dreams turn stiff and depressed under his icy lips, he knew. She could never love him on her own free will.

It took the restraint of his whole soul and being to be able to let Katara row away in the boat he had prepared to take them away from the island the night before. But he knew Katara's heart openly rejected him, and now she saw him with the eyes of the rest of the world.

A rage burned in Sky's chest...a kind of rage, mixed with deep sadness, that had made him snap and kill his first man as a child, so many years ago. He still didn't want to think Katara was like the res of _them._ She was different, she was the only one who stood by his side all those years during their childhood. It just couldn't be. Someone was provoking her mind and that was the reason Sky was back in the Fire Nation capitol.

If he had wanted to kidnap Katara again, he would have had her by now. It was so easy since she was left so unprotected, that it was really ridiculous. He would have thought they'd take better care of her since the first scare. But Sky didn't want another chance to seduce the Water-bender...not _yet _anyway.

He wanted to see who her heart _truly _belonged to.

He had watched Katara's daily activities with dull yet calculating ice blue eyes. He especially watched whenever she was with, or talked about, the Fire Lord.

Flashes of the conversation he had had with her, seemed so long ago, now came back in full force in Sky's mind;

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_You talked to, touched, and fell in love with the freaking head of evil itself!! Tell me Katara, how could you do that?!"_

Katara's eyes had become has wide as saucers as she blinked severely times before replying,

"_I…I didn't fall in love with him!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

She had deceived him. He had watched with deadening silence as Katara was breaking up with Zuko, showing how she had lied and _did _love him since the beginning, and then giving further proof on the matter when things between the Avatar and her miserably struggled to survive and she wore a forlorn expression that showed the indecision and heartache in her eyes.

Sky needed no more convincing, though he noticed the obvious pain and mask of vengeance that the former spoiled Prince wore as well. That part didn't bother the Blood-bender in the slightest. Zuko was a crumb on a the table, a fly without meaning.. It was the fact that that _boy_, that creature of meager existence in Sky's eyes, was the one that loved Katara...and had the _honor _of receiving _her _love back!

_That _was what set Sky's urge to make someone's blood boil. He had to do something about that. He didn't want to hurt Katara, but for once, he didn't know how far he would be willing to go.

If he couldn't have her..if she had decided to become like _them_...

Someone _had _to lose. Someone _had _to feel his pain. Someone was going to pay.

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

The days used to pass so quickly, and now they didn't seem to pass fast enough.

Zuko had nearly given up on even trying to respond to the countless letters of all the different Nation generals and representatives, so he let the stack pile higher in each of his various desks. Cleanliness was no longer the only thing lacking in the Fire Lord's Palace. There was no order. Even the guards had started neglecting their duties, and for the first time since Zuko's coronation, did he seriously consider checking himself into the loony bin right along with his sister.

Zuko felt he was losing both his mind and his purpose, while Uncle's words kept echoing over and over...

. . . . . . . . . .

"_There is more to destiny than choosing what side you belong on. It's knowing who you belong with as well."_

_The young Fire Lord scoffed and whispered with a blank expression, "I don't belong with anyone."_

_Now Iroh was the one to get frustrated, he shook his own fist at the already abused table as he straightened up to Zuko's level, not physically but the man's broad chest made up for his recent lack of height._

"_When will you stop lying to yourself?!"_

_Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, "I can't Uncle!"_

_That wasn't good enough for him. "Why?!"_

"_Because she doesn't love me!"_

_. . . . . . . . . ._

Was he lying to himself? His wise old Uncle was usually right, but in this case...Zuko couldn't trust the old man in cases of the heart. He didn't want to rise his hopes again to have them crushed to mere dust. The Fire-bender's tired eyes blinked against the sudden light streaming through an open window in the room he had walked in. He cursed and quickly bolted the window shut. Barely squinting open his eyes as he saw flashes of yellow and green all over the room. The way his body reacted to normal sunshine would make people think he was a wild cave-dweller, anything lesser than a powerful Fire-bending ruler he was _supposed _to be to his Nation and the rest of the world.

Zuko knew he was failing a lot of people, but not finding Sky and taking his revenge would feel to him like he had failed himself. He already knew he had failed Uncle, Katara, and now Sapphire. But he didn't know how to fix everything to the way it was before; Feeling like he was straying from his destiny all over again.

He locked the door and took off his sweaty robe and let it fall on the already cluttered floor. Zuko kept his baggy training pants on as he sprawled himself on the bed and tried unsuccessfully to nap in the middle of the day. Since his whole schedule was turned upside down and he worked better during the night, he decided to take naps during the day to somehow catch up on his rest, though he was always exhausted. Zuko figured it was more over the emotional roller coaster he was going through at the moment, that was draining every ounce of sanity he had left.

Zuko rolled to his side, uncomfortably, and caught a glimpse of a blood red piece of paper lying on his side night table that _wasn't _there before. He quickly sat up and unfolded the paper, as he read the crooked characters written in jet black ink:

_You want to finally end this? Meet me for an Agni Kai at your father's old fighting ring – alone. We'll stir up some old memories and settle this once and for all._

_The Fire Lord's humble servant, _

_Sky._

Zuko didn't even need to read the ending signature to know who it was. The audacity and irony that made that Blood-bender even write that way made Zuko want to go out there and kill him on the spot. But the ex-Prince hadn't lost enough of his senses yet to not realize this could very well be a trap. Why would Sky set up the date to his own fighting match? He must had known Zuko was looking for him...meaning he must have been here...in the capitol, all this time.

The Fire Lord cursed and slammed the paper down. He was right under his nose this _whole _time!

_Katara!_

Her beautiful tan, worried face instantly came into mind and Zuko stood and he had the undying urge to go make sure she was alright, but even as the thought crossed his mind, Zuko knew it was an empty command. He wasn't going to face Katara. Not now, not like this.

_Besides, _his logical side put in, _if he had wanted her, he wouldn't have sent the letter to me._

Maybe he _really _wanted to end this. Just as much as Zuko did. And if that was the case, Zuko was more than willing and ready to face up to the challenge. But in case it _was _a trap he should be prepared. Bring a couple guards...tell someone...

_No. _This time Zuko's logic was indecisive about his reasoning, but he wouldn't bring the guards because they would only get in his way. And if he told someone...anyone...he would be risking an innocent life again. And he couldn't deal with that. This was _his _mission, _his _round to complete and maybe things could go back to normal again.

Zuko scoffed. What was he thinking? Things would never be "normal" in his life. But he wondered if they could ever be happy...at the moment it seemed easier for Agni to strike them down.

- - - -

_PS: Well, that was nice and depressing wasn't it? xD Sorry, I had to add an extra comment thanking ALL my readers/repliers, both new and old, PLEASE keep telling me what you think, oh and I should start letting you know Betrayed Heart is coming to it's end. I plan on ending it on Chapter 35 (my count) plus an epilogue. BUT A TRILOGY IS COMING! So be happy...unlike Zuko & the gang at the moment. XD _


	35. Chapter 34: Final Moments

_A/N: **__IMPORTANT:** __Wow, the last chapter was a huge wake-up call for me. ^_^ I'd like to clear up a few very important things before starting. __**1: **__When Sky mentioned in his note to Zuko that he wanted to settle this with an Agni Kai – that was an incorrect use of words. One of my readers asked if I meant to do it on purpose or not, but I really didn't pay attention to the fact that an Agni Kai, in the show, can only be done by 2 FIRE benders. Sky is obviously not a fire-bender so that was a mistake. It's just a battle. __**2 –**__ I'm sorry if I've made Zuko a little too OOC at moments. I NEVER want to do that, though everyone does at one point or another. That's the problem when writing fanfictions based on something already done. I LOVE Zuko, he's my fave character, & I know most of you feel the same way, & maybe that's why you think he's acting a little too dramatic or out of character. But keep in mind that Zuko has had days without proper sleep, plus he's extremely stubborn & when his mind is stuck on 1 thing, he keeps going at it until someone snaps him out of it. This is the Zuko I've seen in the show. Though I realize I've made him a little __too __stupid at times, but this is to fit with my plot. I should tho make my plot fit with the characters, not the other way around. But yeah, I just thought that needed to be cleared up. _

_Sorry for the LONG author's note! XD Have any questions still? Feel free to ask & I'll always reply. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please keep your opinions coming so I can be a better writer! _

_**PS:**__ Oops, forgot to say THE most important thing really. XD That the TIME in this story has been going BACKWARD from the Prologue. So, everything that I've been writing has been since a year ago, and NOW is when they've finally caught up to the present, which was the Prologue. So I'm re-putting the beginning so I can refresh your memories. lol. And everything that happens from now on is CURRENT in the present. Got it? Ok, now let's continue. _

_Song: "__Grim Goodbye" by Red Jumpsuit Apparuts._

_Why?: VERY good song, and the lyrics match perfectly with what's happening in this chapter. _

_**Chapter 34 ~ Final Moments**_

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

_Present Time..._

_*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*_

Her fingertips gently swayed just above the water's surface. It was cold...but she didn't seem to notice.

The wind blew her wavy brown hair across her face and she blinked...but she still didn't seem to notice.

Everything around her was moving and living but inside she was just dead. Outside she put out a calm happy facade but in her heart she felt anything but. The worst part was she knew what she had to do...but did she have the courage to do it? It seemed easier now to face an army of Fire Nation soldiers.

She had always known what to do in dangers like those but now that world proclaimed peace there was nothing left to fight for...except for the most important thing she needed.

She thought she needed to avenge her mother's cruel death, she thought she needed to help end that war and she thought she needed to hate the scarred Prince of the Fire Nation. But now she questioned if that burning desire that she felt was hate anymore...what if it was something else?

There was only one way to find out.

She sighed heavily and slowly stood. Looking toward the distance she saw the sun starting to set. She had to hurry. Turning around she now ran past the garden and Fire Lilies, the short train of her crimson dress flowing like silk. She turned and ran and turned again until she was in front of the broad red doors that would lead her to where she wanted to be. She knew that now. But there were too many things time had shown to the contrary. Too many things she couldn't explain or deny that happened but all she knew is what she felt. And what she felt was love...but for whom?

The guards let her through easily and as her shaky, olive toned hand reached out for the golden doorknob...she froze. It was like someone had paralyzed her bones in place.

"Katara." The voice pleaded painfully, "Don't do this Katara."

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

_A few minutes before..._

He silently packed his weapons and favorite duel swords as he headed out to his father's old arena. Memories flooded back from when he was last there, but he didn't let it disturb his focus.

The sun was still out, though it was late afternoon. But this fire-bending was strong and he wouldn't let another person, even if it was a Blood-bender, intimidate him.

Zuko entered the arena quickly making sure his opponent wasn't planning a sneak attack from anywhere. He stretched his muscles as he waited on his half, always on the look out. Zuko glanced at the empty seats, grimacing, again trying not to remember. Apparently his reflexes weren't as sharpened as he thought or the memories _had _distracted him, because out of no where, he felt a freezing burn crash into his skull and he fell to the ground. Cloudy unconsciousness quickly taking over his vision.

Sky lowered his hood as the Fire Lord fell and swiftly threw the old robe over his head, revealing his closely fitted black ninja-style outfit again. Daggers and knives were secured to the belt, though he knew he wouldn't need them.

"_Really_ Zuko, I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

The Blood-bender teased the knocked out Lord as he nudged the body with his foot and considered killing Katara's lover. After all, it would be a solution to most of his problems, and it's something Azula always had wanted. Sky's light blue eyes narrowed as he positioned his hands, as if to strike, but then he suddenly stopped.

Killing Zuko would have been something _Azula's Assassin_, would have done. Besides, Sky _wanted_ him to suffer. Killing would be too quick, easy. He smirked to himself and took all of Zuko's weapons as he coolly walked out, leaving the door wide open.

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

"It can't be." Katara shut her eyes. Wishing it was all another bad dream. But it wasn't.

Sky stood there, just a few feet away from Katara, hoping and pleading with all his heart that his love would give him another chance.

After leaving the Fire Lord's Agni Kai room, he knew exactly where Katara would be and had just seen her running toward the palace, when he decided to intervene. He put a hand to his chest and continued,

"Can't you see how much we need each other? I need you Katara...I need and love you so much."

She willed herself to open her eyes and stare at her childhood friend straight on.

"What about _me _Sky? I can't...I don't...love...you."

She expected him to explode with anger, but Sky kept his composure and only slightly twitched when he heard the cutting words.

"I know." he said evenly, gradually approaching, "But you can learn to love me again. Once we put all this behind us...all these _people _behind us, we can try. You _must _feel at least _something _for me."

Katara swallowed a lump in her throat and took a step back. Not ignoring Sky's approach, or neither the _demand _in his last sentence.

Then she suddenly remembered the others, her friends. Aang had told her that morning that Toph was going to spend the whole day trying to teach him Metal-bending, and Sokka and Suki were probably in their house not expecting to visit for they had just come over the night before. And she had no idea where Zuko was. She was all alone...with Sky. And a familiar creeping freezing fire was starting in her stomach again.

Katara _had _to do something before he took her again...no one would hear her screams, and by the time the guards came, they'd be gone. She put one hand behind her back and started to try to form a water whip, but slightly hesitated, and felt her hand freeze.

She looked back up at Sky who was shaking his head and about to completely control her, when a flash of fire struck him in the back and Sky yelled a moment in surprise as he quickly turned around and saw a tall young girl with a black leather glove on one of her hands.

His eyes widened as his sharp memory recognized the girl from years back. She was the _only _survivor of his days as Azula's Assassin, and he especially remembered the shot of lightening Azula had directed towards the girl which she had missed, but apparently hit the girl's hand, leaving it unable to bend.

Yes, Sky remembered this girl, though her name was never important. What he wondered was why the hell she was standing there, shooting fire at him, _now._

Sky glanced at Katara, but it was obvious by her expression she had no idea who this girl was. When he turned his head back to the girl, she was gone. Suddenly, he felt another strike of fire coming towards him again, but Sky's reflexes made him duck and turn to confront the annoying interruption.

---------------

Sapphire had waited years to finally meet and face off with her family's murder, but she had no idea it would be under _these _circumstances. In front of the Fire Lord's Palace, which she had vowed to never return to, yet here she was. Falling for the Fire Lord's son, which was now ruler, and protecting his secret girlfriend, which she already despised but couldn't let die.

Sky was her target though, and when she finally saw him there, all the horrible memories and feelings came crashing back like a hurricane wave, and though Sapphire could only bend with one hand, her aims were precise and quick, and she didn't let her handicap slow her down. She used her gloved hand as a second weapon, blocking attacks while throwing arrows and daggers. But Sky wasn't about to use hand-to-hand combat with this girl, and quickly resolved to his mastery of Blood-bending.

He contorted Sapphire's body to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Stupid girl," Sky hissed as his eyes darkened and Sapphire's face creased in pain, though she tried to resist. "You honestly thought _you_ could beat _me_?"

Sky's body suddenly stood still as he felt his own blood being bended.

"She can't," He turned and was suddenly hit face-first in the cobbled stoned path,"but _I _can."

Katara lifted him up and forced his now bleeding face to meet hers.

"Katara...what..._why _are you doing this?"

Sky's voice came out hurt and confused but Katara wasn't going to feel sorry for him, especially when he seemed perfectly fine trying to kill someone else just seconds ago.

"I'm finally going to end this Sky. Your not the same best friend I had in the South Pole who used to hold me tight and say everything was going to be ok. Something _evil _has consumed you."

"No Katara, please!" Sky pleaded as tears shone in his eyes, "That's not the real me! Something just...changes when I blood-bend, but I swear to never do it again if you'd only give me another chance!"

The Water-bender slowly shook her head from side-to-side as she prepared to contort Sky's body.

"No Kenji...it's over."

Sky's tears seemed to freeze and his beautiful light eyes completely darkened until they were like a hallow hole of black death. His deep voice turned just as deadly.

"So...that's the way it's going to be?"

Katara stood shock-still, her eyes widening in fear, knowing she was about to face something _far _worse than Azula. Sky's fingers dug into the earth.

"Then so be it."

Katara's control wavered for half a second, but it was enough time for Sky to take it back, and once he had control...all hell broke loose.

Katara's body flung in the air and went crashing, hard, into the walls of the Palace. Back and forth her body flung harder into all sorts of objects and Katara was helpless to stop it. The strength he put into his attacks were too hard to over-power and she couldn't move her arms at all to try to bend, much less grab a weapon.

Sky's bending was controlled by emotion, the angrier he felt, the more deadly his attack and character would turn. Right now Sky was raging, so he was ruthless. Giving no mercy to his victim's pain or suffering. Katara felt her ribs were being broken and her chest struggling to breath, yet when his control would waver she tried and tried to fling frozen icicles but her strength would give out by the time they'd reach Sky, it was just water. As the sun sunk lower in the horizon, she knew Sky's power would only keep growing stronger.

He finally stopped swinging her around, though, and paralyzed her body to the ground. Broken and defenseless, Katara knew in that moment...Sky was about to kill her.

The dark of his pupils and the evil that had consumed him was too much. No matter how much he had loved her, that meant noting now.

The Master Water-bender's life didn't flash before her eyes, like in the movies. No, instead the people she had loved passed through her memories. Her mother and father, Sokka, Aang, Suki, Toph, Jet...even now Ty Lee was in that list. But one name, one face, kept repeating itself over and over...Zuko.

From the moment in the cave, every embrace they shared, every conversation, every fight against each other, when they fought together, and every moment they were together passed through her mind until Katara realized, with such aching pain in her heart, that he wasn't there to put himself between her and danger anymore. She had pushed him away. But her biggest regret was...she had never told him she loved him. She loved him so much. And now she was about to die.

"No."

Her raspy voice came out in barely a whisper. Tears blurred her vision as Sky loomed over her limp body. He rose his hands, slowly turning her neck, ready to snap it.

But Katara wasn't ready to die.

"_No._"

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

The former Fire Nation Prince woke up suddenly, surprised and extremely upset with himself for passing out by a simple blow to the head. Or was it a blow? Zuko never really felt any physical hit. It came more from...within.

_That's strange. _ He automatically ran a hand over where his hidden weapons should have been but they were gone, right along with his precious duel swords.

"Damn it!"

He stood up and instantly noticed the exit door was swaying wide open.

_Sky. _

Zuko ran out and was careful to not step on the dirt roads before examining the decent boot size footprints that he knew had to be the Blood-bender's. He might have been a master kidnapper, but he wasn't very good at hiding his own tracks. Zuko followed every print and mark he might had made during his journey, but he didn't have to search long, for the trail led right to the Fire Lily meadow, but then it just stopped.

The young Fire Lord looked down at the romantic flowers as they gently swayed in the light breeze. He rose his face up to the skies, closed his eyes, and took a deep calming breath. For the first time since Katara's break up, he let himself feel something other but heartache, and opened up to the memories he was trying everyday to repress. The wind picked up...and Zuko felt a tinkle go pass his right ear...

_Danger..._

Golden eyes fluttered open.

_Katara...danger..._

He didn't need to hear more. His legs reacted before Zuko could think and they ran him right back to the Palace, only this time through the front side.

His chest was pounding, almost as hard as when he put himself between that lightening strike and Katara. He didn't know what he was going to have to face this time, but whatever it was, Zuko couldn't wait to kick some ass.

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

"NO!"

Katara thought she had screamed, but it wasn't her voice that had yelled out the resistant word, and before she could blink twice, she saw a lump of red running toward Sky at unbelievable speed and knocking him to the ground just seconds before he was about to snap.

Sapphire had collided with the killer's body with as much strength as she possessed, and took advantage of her element of surprise to strike him over and over with fistfuls of fire in the chest and face. But suddenly she felt a piercing metal tear through her skin, and she looked down in numb shock as she saw a knife stick out right over where her heart should be.

Sky gave a demonic laugh and threw Sapphire off as he crushed the knife deeper. Then is when Sapphire's adrenaline slowed down enough for her to feel the pain and she threw her head back and screamed.

Katara stared in pure horror as Sky started making his way back to her, but a lightening strike tore through mid-air and hit him straight in the heart.

Sky's body was in a spasm as Zuko neared him, his arms still held up in their fire-bending stance but he quickly saw it wasn't necessary – the Blood-bender was down, and would _stay _down this time.

Zuko ran toward Katara and gently helped her sit up,

"Katara, are you alright?!"

She held him in a near death grip, afraid he would let go for even a second, but she didn't respond. She couldn't tear her eyes off Sky's. They were so lifeless...yet they were staring right at her, right _through _her.

"Katara."

Zuko put his fingertips on Katara's chin and steadily turned her face to his. He stared right at her with so much passion in his eyes,

"Are you alright?"

Her ice blue eyes blinked twice before she grabbed the back of Zuko's head and pushed his mouth toward hers, and despite the unbelievable pain, shock, and fatigue she kissed him with all the passion she had built-up inside her and finally let it spill over.

When their lips parted she gazed straight into his golden orbs and whispered,

"I love you."

Zuko's eyes watered over and just when he was about to whisper those sacred words right back, something made him avert his eyes and stare at the body lying a few feet from Sky's.

"Sapphire!"

Katara turned her head and suddenly remembered the girl that had saved her life. She was slightly surprised Zuko knew her, and from his expression, he apparently knew her _well. _But that thought only passed through her mind in a second and she quickly dismissed it while urging Zuko to help her up so she could try to heal the girl.

Zuko swiftly put Katara's body in his arms and carried her like a baby toward Sapphire. When he set her down, Katara instantly put a circle of healing water over the knife while gently nudging it out with her other hand. Zuko saw just how deep Sapphire's wound was and gasped.

Sapphire was, unfortunately, conscious through all this and bearing the pain well though her chest would heave and her breath catch in certain moments when the pain was too great. She also looked like she was having a hard time breathing and Zuko wondered, in horror, if the knife had stabbed her heart.

Katara's brow creased with concentration and sweat, as she tried to put the last remains of her strength into sealing most of the girl's wound, but it was deep, and forced hours of healing. Katara could only stop the bleeding and whisper,

"Take her...to...the healers...q-quickly."

Her strength finally gave out and she collapsed in Zuko's arms, exhausted into unconsciousness.

Zuko stared, wide and panic-eyed, from one injured girl to the other and his heart was torn on who to take care of first.

Sapphire's injury was obviously more serious and Katara would be alright, so with an ache in his chest, he gently lay Katara on the ground and triple checked that Sky was really dead before swooping Sapphire in his arms and running with her into the Palace while yelling at the sleeping guards to take Katara to his bedroom and call the healers.

Zuko then ran to the nearest healing center and they took Sapphire's body from his arms and quickly surrounded her as they laid her on a straw mat with wooden holders on both sides, carrying her to the emergency healing room. Zuko walked right with them, and held unto Sapphire's cold hand.

Though right before they were going to take her away, where Zuko could not follow, she opened her eyes and stared at him with those similar hazel eyes that once sparkled with mischief, now seemed so far away and numb.

"H-hey...this is pretty ironic huh? Thought for sure y-you'd be the first...to go."

Zuko squeezed her hand tighter and shook his head, swallowing down the emotion in his throat,

"Your not going anywhere Sapphire. Your staying right here, you hear me? I don't care if I'm a selfish asshole, I'm not letting you leave."

A faint smile passed by Sapphire's face as her eyes slowly began to close and loose their fire.

"Y-your...not."

The healers carried her past the double doors and Zuko finally had to let go of her hand and leave her to the Spirits of Fate.


	36. Chapter 35: After the Betrayal

_A/N: Wow. Over 200 reviews. I am truly honored you guys, thank you SO, SO, SOOOO much to each and every person who's taken the time to read, comment, and make suggestions and constructive criticism to my story. As a hopeful future author, that means a lot. =) So please keep 'em coming! I can only get better with your opinions/grammar advice and this isn't the last yet from this story. I still have the epilogue to write, and then you'll hopefully start reading from the sequel which will be called __"Fighting Heart."__ To keep up with the "Heart" theme. XD There's gonna be a lot of talking in this chapter, so I hope you'll be happy with that. haha. _

_Song: __"Far Away" by Nickelback AND "Cool" by Gwen Stefani_

_Why?: Because I think this chapter's feelings are split in many different ways, I decided to use two different songs."Far Away" is for basically the first part of the chapter, when Zuko and Katara are talking. The other song, "Cool", is for the two parts afterwards. Hope you listen. =) _

_**Chapter 35 ~ After the Betrayal **_

Katara kept slipping in and out of consciousness. She heard one of the healers say it was only because she was exhausted and her body was trying to gather back all the strength and energy she had lost.

Katara could add another reason – her brain was trying to forget. Erase all those awful memories from the fight and Sky's body being captured by lightening as he fell and stared at her. Stared and stared at nothing yet everything at the same time.

These are the memories that kept repeating every time Katara would close her eyes. She could faintly remember Zuko, the kiss they shared, and trying to heal someone, but these memories decreased in the other, more violent ones. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn't all just a dream. No, a nightmare.

But then she would open her eyes and see Zuko. She smelled incense constantly burning, and some warm brothy liquid being forced down her throat while hands hovered and touched places that hurt. Then she'd be knocked out again and Sky's deep blue eyes would haunt her.

A couple days passed in this dream-state routine until one day Katara finally felt _awake, _but she kept her eyes closed because she was hearing voices. Familiar voices.

_Aang. _

Katara's heart sank in guilt, but then she heard a deeper voice...

_Zuko. _

Then her chest seemed to jump. They were in the same room together – talking - about her.

"You knew this would happen?"

She heard Aang ask in a disgusted tone. Zuko's voice sharpened in anger,

"Of course not! If I had, I would have been there to kill him before anyone got hurt."

There was a pause before Aang spoke again, this time in almost a whisper,

"You don't _have _to be the one who always saves her, ya know."

Zuko lowered his tone also. "I'm sorry Aang...I...I didn't choose to feel that way about her."

_What way? _Katara's heart leaps higher as she was dying to ask. Though Zuko's actions had shown his feelings way before he could speak them, Katara never really heard him say he loved her and now she needed to hear those words.

"I know." Aang replied in that same hushed tone that Katara was growing frustrated of hearing, "But I can't control how I feel either. What I want to know is how _she _truly feels."

She felt a hand on her arm and Zuko replied sadly, "I don't know."

_He doesn't know?! _Katara felt like smacking him. Hadn't she told him she loved him? She could have sworn that moment wasn't an illusion or words she had just said inside her head.

She had told him and he didn't believe. Katara's heart sank yet again when she suddenly remembered how much she had betrayed him. Just how much she had betrayed _both_ of them. No wonder he didn't believe.

A door creaked open, and a high-pitched overly worried voice interrupted the silence.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so _sorry I couldn't come sooner. How bad is she?"

"_You _shouldn't be here!"

Zuko's sudden deadly tone made Katara shiver.

"I didn't know Mai would go that far Zuko, I swear. We've parted ways and she's moved on now."

_Ty Lee. _Katara remembered the jumpy girl and knew Ty Lee wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, take away your bending, yes, but deliberately hurt you, no. Especially now.

"Take it easy on her Zuko," Aang put in as the hand on her arm disappeared. "She has five broken ribs, a bashed head, and lots of scars and bruises. But she'll be ok."

The Avatar didn't sound too positive on that last part but said it regardless. Katara could almost see everyone's eyes staring at her, and she started to feel uncomfortable. But before she could "officially" wake up, Ty Lee's voice added gently,

"The funeral is going to start soon."

Zuko's tone came out hard again, "I'm not going."

"Zuko, you really shouldn't..."

"Let it go Ty Lee."Aang interrupted.

There was another long pause before the door closed and Zuko said a pained whisper, "Thank you."

Footsteps came around to the other side of the bed and she heard Aang say with a choke in his voice,

"I never thanked you for saving her that time with Azula, and now I have to thank you double. So... thank you Sifu."

She squinted her eyes open enough to see Aang and Zuko bow to each other in the Fire Nation style, and then Aang walked out the open door and softly closed it. She shut her eyes before Zuko turned toward her, but knew her act had failed when he said quickly,

"You can stop pretending now."

Katara slowly opened her eyes and saw Zuko's serious expression and her chest heaved.

"How did you find out?"

The Fire-bender pointed down, "Sleeping people don't usually cling to their sheets."

She looked down and saw her fingers digging into the bedsheets in tension. She immediately let go and saw Zuko's face soften though she could also tell something was still bothering him.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned, "For what?"

Katara stared at him sadly. "For lying to you, hurting you, and trying to make you, Aang, and everyone else believe something that was never true."

Zuko looked down and gently lay a pale calloused hand over Katara's soft tan one.

"Don't say it. Don't say something you don't mean."

The Water-bender shook her head and grabbed Zuko's fingers. "But I _do _mean it this time Zuko. I'm done lying to myself. _Your _the one I want to be with, _your _the one I truly love."

Zuko pulled his hand away and Katara felt like she had been smacked.

"That's just something you feel because I saved your life Katara, you don't really mean it. You love Aang, and he loves you."

"But I'm not _in _love with him!"

She tried to sit up but pain instantly attacked her sides and Zuko gently forced her down with worried and sorrow-filled eyes. He stared at her and Katara stared right back.

"I know I have to do a lot to earn your trust back." She whispered, their faces so close she knew he heard her, "But I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Even if it's to go on a secret ninja mission to find out more about _your _mother."

Zuko gently chuckled despite himself, as the memories from that Southern Raiders mission came rushing back. He slowly leaned his head down until their foreheads touched and whispered with his heart on his sleeve,

"If you were willing to forgive this spoiled Prince and give me a chance time and time again, then I can certainly do the same."

Katara gazed into his melting gold eyes with tints of chocolate brown, as the weight on her chest seemed to break away and time stopped. She slowly opened her lips and asked in a breathless voice,

"Even to a Water Tribe peasant?"

Zuko gave a genuine smile that brightened Katara's world. "_Especially _to a Water Tribe peasant."

She opened her bruised arms and they embraced.

This wasn't the moment of passionate kisses or deep loving words. A compassionate touch, forgiving hug, had always been the mark of a new beginning for them. This embrace symbolized the unspoken promises they had made to each other, and this time, were planning to keep.

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*

A half hour passed while Zuko watched the love of his life sleep. Katara's face was so peaceful, yet still seemed to be filled with so much passion, even as she dreamed. Ever since the incident, Zuko had refused to leave Katara's side and the healers and Palace servants soon learned nothing could persist the stubborn Fire Lord to leave, so they brought an extra bed and food to him so, at least, he wouldn't starve.

The moment Katara finally woke up was a huge relief to Zuko, yet at the same time it was a bittersweet moment full of reawakened pain and fears that she would wake up to remember she didn't truly love him again, and that second kiss had been a mistake. But he soon found her saying the complete opposite, and it took all his strength to deny her apologize the first time and try to make her remember she loved Aang. But her second plea and the humble honesty when she looked him straight in the eye, went straight to Zuko's heart and he truly believed her, in that moment, their love had been reestablished though it was still far from being public. This time though, he had a feeling things would be different...they would all get through this, one way or another, he knew _he _was going to act different this time and not be so closed off about his feelings and turn self-absorbent.

As much as Zuko loved Katara though, he finally allowed himself to feel all the past days weariness and lack of sleep affect him and didn't know how much longer he could have sat there, hadn't not been for Sokka, Suki, and Toph bursting through the door. Already eager to see Katara, though they had visited just hours ago.

"We heard she finally regained consciousness!"

Sokka said excitingly and he took his place by Katara's side, putting a hand on the mattress, with a protective brotherly stance.

Zuko tried not to yawn as he nodded, "Yes. I see Aang has told you."

Toph turned her knowing blind gaze on him, "Yeah, and he also told us how your as tired as a monkey-dog. I don't even need to see to know it."

Suki put a hand on his arm and squeezed while staring at him with grateful eyes, "She's through the worst now. Why don't you go get some rest? We'll look after her."

He felt the retreat welcome, though he still felt slightly uneasy for leaving Katara, though he knew she was in safe hands...as long as Sokka didn't touch anything that is.

He quietly sneaked out the room, and into his second bedchamber. His first, logical, thought was to collapse right into bed but despite standing by his denial of attending the funeral, he couldn't resist peeking through his balcony as the simple wooden coffin passed by, followed by a couple of guards, Ty Lee, and an eye-witness.

He wasn't the only one not attending the funeral, though he wasn't surprised to see Aang observing off to the side. He knew he didn't want to be there, but his respect for the dead, no matter who, obligated him to attend. Zuko had no such obligation...though somewhere deep inside he felt guilty.

It wasn't in his nature to be a killer, but he didn't regret what he did for one second. If he hadn't shot Sky with a lightening bolt, it'd be Katara's coffin he would be looking at.

"He doesn't deserve it, if you ask me."

Zuko closed his eyes in pain when he heard the voice he had been _so _close to never hearing again.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Yeah," Sapphire limped her way to the Fire Lord. "tell me what else I shouldn't do that I do anyway."

Zuko opened his eyes and offered a tired smile, "True."

Sapphire stared straight at Zuko with one of her rare serious expressions. He couldn't help sadly noticing how that usual glow to her eyes hadn't come back since the healer's were able to revive her. Sapphire's broken ankle, fatigue, and heavy breathing would heal; but the scar over her heart and the shadow of darkness in her eyes wouldn't. She'd forever be reminded of her pain. And Zuko couldn't help knowing he had added to that pain.

He finally understood how Katara must have felt.

"So, what are you going to do now? After your fully healed, of course."

Zuko cleared his throat and turned his back on Sky's funeral. But Sapphire did the opposite, turning her gaze on the small procession.

"I plan on settling in some small Earth Kingdom village to the west. Live decently yet simply with the common folk and cause ruckus and mayhem wherever I go."

Zuko looked up at the sarcastic tone she was using which should have been followed by a sly half-grin, but instead she was still entirely focused on the procession and too solemn compared to what the Fire Lord was used to.

"Are you serious?"

Sapphire quickly locked eyes with him. "Yes, except for the last part. I doubt I can cause too much ruckus and mayhem anymore."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Zuko offered a joking smile but Saph turned her full on intense gaze at him,

"I've only ever wanted you to be happy Zuko. She...makes you happy. Though she's made your life a living hell too."

He stared back with painful compassion, "Sounds familiar."

Sapphire stuck out her gloved right hand. "I'm not saying goodbye this time."

Zuko looked down at the damaged hand and gently squeezed it. "Then what are you saying?"

For the first time since their fight...Sapphire smiled.

"Don't hold your breath."

As he watched her wobble away, Zuko sincerely hoped, with all his heart, that Sapphire would find someone better than him someday. She was definitely one of a kind.

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~**~*~*~*

_A week later..._

*~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~* *~*~*~**~*~*~*

She was finally, after hours of heavy persisting and a few threats, able to feel the sun's warmth on her olive-toned skin and let the late autumn breeze blow her wavy chocolate tresses as she slowly took the path just outside the Fire Lord's Palace.

Katara wasn't completely healed yet, but she was far from getting worse. It could only be up from here, and being a healer herself, Katara understood the necessary precautions she had to take which was why she allowed Zuko and her family and friends to coddle her but she set her foot down on not being able to go outside. Her ribs were mostly mended and her body needed at least a minimum amount of exercise to stay healthy. Zuko was the toughest to convince of this but she, eventually, got through to him.

Of course, he had a few hundred exceptions but Katara was also able to lower that down to two. She only had to be out for max half an hour, and Toph would have to be near in case she needed anything.

_Overprotective oaf. _Katara thought kindly, as a sweet image of Zuko's melting eyes appeared in her mind.

But he wasn't the only one that had been overprotective. Katara's blue eyes shifted to the Avatar, who was always nearby yet kept his distance.

Next to Zuko, he had made the most visits and was always worried about her health, but _unlike _Zuko though, Aang had kept his visits brief and barely saying much of anything. She knew he was waiting for _her _to break the ice, be the first to give in. But Katara wasn't going to lead him on anymore.

She had watched this young man grow and seen him in his weakest moments, believed in him till the end, and loved him _so _much that she'd do anything not to hurt him. But because she had tried to love him as something more than a brother or friend, she ended making the worst wound possible in his young heart.

If only Katara had a way to explain all this to him and make him understand. But she had to do this, say the painful words one way or another. She had done it with Zuko, when she truly loved him, so she had to will herself to do it again...only hoping for not exactly the same reaction Zuko had had.

She finally approached him, "Hey Aang."

The Avatar faintly smiled in greeting, but the emotion didn't touch his light gray eyes. He held a wilting rose in his hands.

Katara couldn't rush into the topic so suddenly without trying to ease it in first,

"That's sure pretty," obviously motioning to the flower, "Who's it for?"

She instantly regretted the question when Aang looked her straight in the eye and whispered passionately, "You. It's for you."

"Aang..."

Katara's motherly guilt was protesting extremely but she swallowed the lump in her throat and copied the same words Zuko had told her,

"Don't. Don't say something you don't mean."

Aang's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

_That didn't make sense. _Katara rubbed her temple and corrected, "I mean me, _I'm _not gonna say something I don't mean just to make you happy. I _do _care and love you Aang, but I just can't be _in _love with you."

Instead of the pleading tears she expected, she saw a flash of anger pass through the Avatar's eyes.

"Can't or _won't_?"

His voice lowered and become rough. Katara sadly stared at him and whispered,

"Won't."

He let the flower fall to the ground and turned his back on her.

"Toph was trying to prepare me."

The Water-bender widened her eyes, "What?"

"Toph tried to convince me to let you go, she knew you loved Zuko before anyone else did."

Aang gave a pitiful ironic laugh, "She can see better than all of us."

Katara looked down, "I'm so sorry Aang. You deserved the truth a long time ago, even before I...fell in love with Zuko."

Aang flinched at the words but still kept his composure. "Why?"

She looked back up, so many different possible reasons coming to mind. "Why what?" She asked softly, still fearing the breakdown.

"Why...didn't you tell me how you really felt before?"

This was the part she dreaded explaining the most, but found the words in spite of her overwhelming guilt in what she had done.

"I tired to make it work. Seeing as how you so obviously loved me. I tried ignoring you at first, and just being there but that seemed to make you love me even more and I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting you so I tried to convince myself I was in love with you too."

Aang half-turned toward her and said numbly, "It didn't work."

Katara's eyes filled with tears and she knew it was the completely wrong time to ask, but she had to know.

"No...but could we still be...friends?"

Aang stared at her, half in shock and pain. She chewed on her tongue, waiting for the answer, and Aang surprised her by tenderly kissing her cheek and whispering,

"I'll always love you."

Before she could respond Aang quickly took his glider, which was leaning on a nearby tree, and soared away with a gust of wind that left Katara's hair blowing as she stood watching the last Air-bender trying to outrun his heartache.

She heard footsteps stop by her side and turned to see Toph with her arms crossed and a sad expression, angling her head toward the skies she asked,

"How'd he take it?"

Katara took a deep breath, "Better than I thought he would."

Toph frowned, "Ya gotta give him more credit. He's not the goofy kid he once was. He's really growing up and learning not everything is about what he wants."

Katara smiled more at Aang's defender, than Aang's defense. "I can see that."

The blind Earth-bender noticed the change of tone and quirked an eyebrow, "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

The Water Master smiled more and carefully nudged the other girl's arm, "Don't worry Toph, I know how to keep a secret too."

Toph tilted her head and blushed only for a couple seconds before tuning her nose up and snorting. "I don't know what your talking about Sugar Queen, but you better get your little fanny inside before I get Sparky out here."

Katara held back a laugh and turned to make her way indoors, though Toph stayed outside. Still blindly gazing at the sky as the tough Earth Ring wrestler let out a very vulnerable sigh.


	37. Epilogue: Harmony

_A/N: This is the end of Betrayed Heart! I hope you all have enjoyed the story, characters, plot, and ending result though it's not really the end. The prologue of the sequel, Fighting Heart, will be posted after I post this! _

_Thank you everyone for the awesome comments throughout my time here and special thanks to my consistent repliers from the beginning: __Watercrab, Zutara1412, PanPan(tho you've been lost for awhile ^^), Toph-NSS, Mya84, and last but not least Miracleboy5200__ for being the best beta and helping me with ideas for the story, especially for the Aang parts, I wouldn't have gotten Aang's perspective right without him. :) _

_Song: "__Footprints in the Sand" by Leona Lewis._

_Why?: It was hard to find a song JUST right for this chapter, but this one was the closet I came to perfect. It's very sweet and yes, cheesy. XD But I don't care, I think it's sweet and Zutara-fitting, which after all, this story was a Zutara fanfic through and through. Despite the obstacles I threw in their way. XD Please tune into Fighting Heart after this. _

_**Epilogue: Harmony  
**_

Hours turned into days, days to weeks. A month into the Fire Nation fall and everyone seemed to be in peace. There were still problems to sort, yes. Feelings to conquer, definitely. And pain to absolve, without a doubt. But there was one thing that seemed to be lacking before and was now present. And that was _harmony. _ Things were not completely in balance, yet they were getting there.

Zuko and Katara hadn't made their relationship public, but they no longer fought to keep it hidden. Zuko went back to his proper duties as Fire Lord and Katara was there, helping anyway she could, training fellow foreign Water-benders, and trying to earn back the trust of the man she loved.

Sokka and Suki continued with their daily lives, only now Suki and Ty Lee had to join the other Kyoshi Warriors back in the Earth Kingdom in one week's time to help lower down local rebellion.

Iroh kept to his tea-shop mostly, visiting different places between the Earth and Fire Nation, but content to relax and let the younger ones handle the politics for awhile. The White Lotus member would always be ready and willing to help in a time of need though.

Mai was unheard of since Ba Song's "mysterious" death.

Toph was still being...Toph. She stayed around, occasionally visiting her parents back home to make them happy, but she refused to stay and they no longer forced her. She had plans to open a future Earth/Metal-bending Academy to pass down her new found Mental-bending wisdom and advanced Earth-bending moves for anyone strong in heart and mind enough to learn.

Aang was spending less time around Katara, and more with Toph. It seemed natural since she was the one that helped him prepare for the eventual break-up, and she made him feel different than anyone else did...she helped him forget about his pain for a little while. And that felt good.

It was obviously painful and awkward to live in the same cabin, so the Avatar discreetly moved out. Not making a big deal about it, yet not speaking a word to Katara about it either when she tried to insist on _she _being the one to move out. After all, it was Aang who had bought the house in the first place.

But the Avatar wouldn't have had it any other way. Moving into a one-room apartment type place, even closer to the public market of the Fire Nation capital, was the best distraction he could give himself at this moment of heart-breaking pain.

He was in his secret paradise again. In his meditating pose, trying to let go of the negative chi, when he heard the pebbles slightly trembling against footsteps that could only come from one Earth-bender.

"Hello Toph."

Toph grimaced, "No fair Twinkle Toes, I wanted to surprise earth-trap your little butt."

Aang held back the laughter wanting to over-flow from his lips. A second later he surprised himself by even feeling something other than pain...maybe he was beginning to finally move on.

He swiftly stood with a gust of air to gather impulse and faced Toph, holding his glider in one hand, and gently taking hold of Toph's in the other.

"Let's go out to eat. That is...if you want."

She surprised him by not pulling away or saying something witty. She instead gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was inevitable. They had to face each other sooner or later.

The Fire Lord knocked on the door twice before the Avatar cautiously opened it.

"Zuko."

He stated simply. Not surprised nor angry as the Fire-bender expected.

"Can I come in?"

Zuko didn't want to seem like he was rushing, but he wanted to get into it as soon as possible. He couldn't stand waiting anymore.

Aang let him through without a word and gestured toward a seat with his hand. Zuko shook his head, taking in the smoothly polished wooden chairs and tables but declining the offer so he wouldn't take up more time.

He looked the Avatar straight in the eye, man-to-man, despite him being obviously taller Aang was starting to catch up. They'd be on the same level physically one day...though they had already been on the same level once, mentally, as friends. All that changed the day they both fell in love with the same girl.

"I came here to apologize Aang. I know I've helped cause you a terrible pain. It was never my intention...I...that is...Katara and me, never wanted to hurt you. Well, I did once, but that was a long time ago and..."

He was rambling. Zuko interrupted himself awkwardly, waiting to see if Aang would say anything. He just stood there. Gray eyes piercing into golden.

"I'm sorry. I don't want us to continue being this way."

Aang finally broke eye contact and easily shrugged. "I already forgave you."

Zuko nodded wisely, still staring at his face. "Yes but...there's still this...stiffness between us. I understand it will take some time, and I'm not asking for changes right away but...could we be friends someday again?"

The Avatar whipped his head back up into Zuko's eye level and for the first time in awhile...saw the good spirit in Zuko he had seen a long time ago, before he was "officially" good, and had been the first to take a chance on it.

He slowly stuck out his open palm. "Yes. Someday...soon."

Zuko proudly smiled as he shook Aang's hand. One hundred years later - linking the ancient bond between Fire Lord and Avatar.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

This is how they found each other.

Katara nuzzled into the position of Zuko's strong limbs holding her from behind as they both leaned as one against a solid oak tree planted near the Fire Lily fields they both grew to love nearly as much as each other.

They had made this their special moment in the day. To meet in this exact place, no matter what had happened during the day. To let go all their stress, fears, and worries as they watched the sunset. It seemed a perfect moment for them. Watch as the sun lowered for the moon to rise and knowing the cycle would repeat itself when in early dawn, Yue would set for Agni's ball of fire to rise again.

It was balance – harmony. The reason the world turned round and when something would disrupt the balance, everyone was affected by it. Some more than others, but still.

Zuko was still trying to find a balance. Between the daily decisions he had to make for his country and his heart.

_If only mother were here._

A deep pain hit Zuko's chest as he looked to the skies, wondering if he should finally accept that he may never see his mother again. But that seemed impossible.

As if their minds and feelings were connected, Katara wound a hand on the side of Zuko's neck and caressed it as thoughts about her family seeped through.

After much debate on whether Katara or Sokka would be ambassador, the title finally went to Hakoda. And he spent most of his time in the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, trying to repair his people's lives.

Katara missed her father and Gran-Gran dearly and felt she needed to start doing something to help restore in the aftermath of the war. And her father had a right to know...about what had happened.

Reliving those memories brought a shiver up Katara's spine and Zuko gently took his arms away so she would turn to him.

"Your thinking about _that _again, aren't you?"

They had talked about this subject before and Katara had no intention of retelling it.

"I was thinking about giving a visit to my father, actually."

Zuko gave her a look, but settled back into his position. "That's good. Are you going to tell him about me?"

Katara carefully smiled. "No."

Zuko widened his eyes in shock and stared down at her until Katara looked up and said,

"I'm gonna tell him about _us._"

He smiled as she pulled at his hair and gave him a soft kiss.

The sun was ending, on the distant horizon. And their future...was still unknown and full of hurdles and trials to overcome.

But these two battered and betrayed hearts, _finally,_ found peace and love.

_**~The End – For now~ **_


End file.
